


les parents de louis (louis's parents); manada brac #23

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: La necesidad de Louis de perder su estatus de virgen lo lleva hacia su pareja, con anticipación y amor por el hombre montaña más grande que hubiera visto. Harry podría ser la pareja perfecta si Louis logra que sus papás dejen de interferir lo suficiente para que Harry lo reclame.Harry esta fascinado con su pareja. Pero al parecer cada vez que abre la boca mete su extra larga pata. Él le daría todo a Louis, incluso cuando Louis decide que quiere su propio departamento en lugar de mudarse con el oso.Louis piensa que su vida es genial con su propia pareja hasta que el pasado regresa a acecharlo. ¿Podrá Louis dejar la traición del pasado atrás y podrá evitar que Harry se manche las manos de sangre al cazar a quien lo traicionó?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: manada brac. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272437
Kudos: 7





	les parents de louis (louis's parents); manada brac #23

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo tercer libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**LOS PADRES DE LOUIS.  
LYNN HAGEN.**

**H** arry colocó las manos en las caderas mientras estaba parado a mitad de la tienda de motocicletas de los Santiago, dándose un festín viendo la _Harley Davidson Night Rod Special_ que se estaba exhibiendo.

Nunca antes había visto una motocicleta que fuera totalmente negra. Infiernos, incluso el motor era negro. La maldita cosa era un dulce.

Caminó alrededor de toda la motocicleta mientras la bebía con la mirada. Era una belleza, asombrosa. He incluso tenía doble tubo de escape. Harry podía morir feliz justo ahora.

—Es una belleza —dijo Law Santiago apoyando su brazo en los hombros de Harry—. Está a la venta. La acabamos de traer. Como puedes ver, es una _Harley Night Rod Special._ Tiene la llanta trasera más gruesa, el manubrio más bajo, la insignia del veinte aniversario y una línea aerodinámica.

El ver la máquina le estaba causando a Harry una rabiosa erección. Sabía cómo montar motocicletas, pero nunca había sido propietario de una flamante motocicleta antes. Solo el color lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que no debería de haber entrado a la tienda.

—Y tenemos financiamiento —dijo Law—. Los pagos serían tan bajos, que difícilmente los extrañarás en tu cuenta.

Harry resopló. —Amigo, sé si falta un centavo en mi cuenta.

Law elevó la ceja y sonrió. —¿Eres duro?

Harry rió. —Puedo hacer que el águila del dólar chille antes de soltarlo.

—Maldición. —Law se reía mientras cruzaba del área de exhibición al área donde estaban todos los accesorios inimaginables a la venta—. Te diré qué. Si compras la máquina, te daré un par de chaquetas de piel a la mitad.

Está bien, el pene de Harry oficialmente iba a explotar. Law estaba haciendo imposible que dijera 'no'. Circuló la motocicleta una vez más antes de ver al lobo. —No creo que tengas de mi tamaño.

Law tomó la más grande de las chaquetas del estante y entonces se dirigió hacia Harry, entregándosela. —Esta es triple X. Si la necesitas más grande la puedo ordenar.

Harry tomó la chaqueta de piel ofrecida, y la deslizó sobre sus hombros. Infiernos si no se sentía bien envolviendo su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por la suave como mantequilla piel y le sonrió a Law. —Sabes negociar, mi amigo.

Law se encogió de hombros mientras subía la pierna sobre una motocicleta y se sentaba. Harry estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo. —La manada cuida de los otros. Dime cuánto puedes dar de pago inicial y te haré un plan razonable de pagos.

La mirada de Harry veía la motocicleta roja y negra una vez más, antes de asentir. —Hablemos honestamente, lobo.

Law se carcajeó y se levantó de la motocicleta. ―Hablemos honestamente, oso.

Harry le dio a la motocicleta una mirada más antes de seguir a Law a la oficina del fondo. Tryck entraba a la oficina y se apoyó en el marco, secándose las manos con un trapo. —Mi hermano te convenció, ¿verdad?

—Un poco más y me emparejo con él. —Harry se carcajeó.

—No gracias, oso. Ya tengo pareja. —Law le sonrió y entonces abrió un cajón del archivero—. Creo que Josh patearía el trasero de ambos si incluso lo intentáramos.

—Pagaría por ver eso. —Tryck se carcajeo y se fue.

Después de arreglar el precio y los pagos, Harry era el orgulloso dueño de una nueva Harley Night Rod. Está bien, aun no era oficial. Harry se emparejaría con la maldita cosa. Estaba cerca de babear cuando Law le dio las llaves. —Te enviaré los papeles. Pero puedes llevarte esta belleza a tu casa hoy.

Harry prácticamente corrió hacia el área de exhibición y se sentó en la motocicleta, ya sentía el viento a través de su cabello. —Nada amaría más, pero vine manejando al pueblo. Le diré a mi gemelo, Chance, que me traiga después a recogerla.

—Estamos abiertos hasta las siete —dijo Law mientras caminaba con Harry a la puerta del frente—. Y si llegas tarde, abrimos mañana a las nueve.

No había una jodida manera de que a Harry se le hiciera tarde para recoger su motocicleta. Tendría que estar noqueado o quizás en coma, para no regresar. —Lo entiendo ―dijo mientras abría la puerta, dándole una última mirada a la motocicleta.

Joder, estaba duro de nuevo.

Se reía mientras caminaba a su camioneta, su pene finalmente se suavizó. Justo cuando tomó la manija de la puerta, alguien gritó su nombre. El pene de Harry estaba totalmente duro de nuevo cuando vio a Louis parado en el marco de la puerta del Centro de ayuda. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su caliente pequeña pareja.

¿Podría emparejarse con la moto y con Louis?

Rápidamente vio a los lados, preguntándose en dónde se encontraban los papás de Louis. Ellos le habían hecho pasar un infierno por querer reclamar a Louis, diciéndole que su hijo no estaba listo para vivir con un shifter. Harry quería argumentar el punto, pero no podría ganarles a los papás de Louis. Decidió tomar las cosas con calma y ver si podía influir en ellos. Si no pudiera, Harry iba a tomar a su pareja e irse a las colinas.

—Hey, sexy —dijo Harry con la más profunda voz que podía mostrar.

Louis se ruborizó mientras Harry se dirigía hacia él, caminado alrededor de la camioneta. Contoneándose demasiado para su gusto. Él estaba pavoneándose y lo sabía. Harry sabía que Louis amaba los grandes hombres montaña y Harry estaba jugando con eso. Podría ser la primera vez que viera a solas a su pareja. Podía sentir sus manos sudar mientras entraba al Centro de ayuda. Sólo porque él sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y cinco no quería decir que no estuviera nervioso, especialmente alrededor de alguien tan malditamente caliente.

Estaba en shock cuando Louis se lanzó a sus brazos tan pronto entró al edificio. El shock no le duró demasiado y levantó a su pareja dándole la primera saboreada mientras lo besaba como un hombre moribundo.

—Santa mierda. Voy a tomar un descanso —Taylor, el fundador del Centro de ayuda dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta del frente. Harry sólo medio oyó al chico mientras Louis envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la gran cintura de Harry.

Empujó su lengua contra los labios de Louis, queriendo entrar. Louis se abrió e inclinó la cabeza tratando de chupar la lengua de Harry hacia su garganta. Dios, su pareja sabía y se sentía jodidamente bien.

Odiaba quebrar el beso, pero los pulmones de Harry estaban empezando a arder. Si no necesitara respirar lo ignoraría. Vio a los ojos azules de su pareja y le sonrió.

—Eso es un hola.

Louis se ruborizó de nuevo y asintió. —Lo es.

Harry pasó sus nudillos por la cara de Louis, sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus ásperos nudillos. Él pasó la punta de los dedos por el cuello de Louis mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba otro beso. Gruñó en la boca de Louis cuando su pareja comenzó a presionar su pene contra el abdomen de Harry.

—¿Te molestaría decirme por qué prácticamente estás teniendo sexo con mi hijo en medio del Centro de ayuda?

Harry suspiró alejándose, miró sobre su hombro y vio a uno de los papás de Louis apoyado contra el marco, con los brazos cruzados sobre su tatuado pecho, viendo a Harry. _«Joder»_. No era eso lo que quería que viera uno de los papás. Louis prácticamente estaba jodiendo su abdomen.

—¡Papá! —Louis dijo indignado mientras desenvolvía sus piernas. Harry dejó a Louis de pie. La urgencia de gruñir y mostrarle sus dientes a Mark estaba cerca de la superficie.

Estuvo más sorprendido que se quedó sin palabras cuando Mark se giró y se alejó.

—Uh, no es que me queje o algo así, pero ¿por qué se fue?

Louis le sonrió y se acercó más. Harry levantó sus brazos y permitió que su pareja se acercara todo lo que quisiera. Si Louis se acercaba demasiado, Harry sería capaz de tomarlo y llevarlo a uno de los catres del fondo. Infiernos, su pene estaba tan duro como un ladrillo. —Porque le dije a mis papás que si ellos no me dejaban estar contigo, me iría y nunca regresaría.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo al oír las palabras de su pareja. Si Louis se iba, entonces también dejaría a Harry. No estaba seguro si debería de enojarse o no.

El pensar en no ver a Louis de nuevo, hacía que su maldito pecho doliera.

—Ellos aceptaron apartarse. Aunque mi papá, Caden, está gruñón acerca de que mi pareja sea un oso. —Louis se carcajeó mientras tomaba la mano de Harry entre las suyas—. No tengo que irme. Puedo quedarme contigo.

Harry se sintió diez veces mejor mientras la mano de Louis le daba un ligero apretón.

—Si tienes cualquier problema, vienes conmigo primero, ¿entiendes?

Louis asintió y se ruborizó de nuevo. —Entiendo.

Harry se inclinó e inhaló el aroma de su pareja, su pene se puso imposiblemente más duro. Quería reclamar a Louis, hacerlo oficial. Su oso gemía y gruñía por tener a Louis. —¿Te gustaría ir a un picnic? —Joder si eso no es un infierno de cliché.

Harry mentalmente se pateó el trasero. Qué cursi cosa había dicho. ¿Por qué no solo decía poesías y bailaba alrededor del refugio como un maldito trovador?

Louis se rió graciosamente y asintió, sus mejillas de un ardiente rojo. —Me encantaría.

Está bien, quizás lo cursi funcionaba con el chico. Harry podía ser todo lo cursi que Louis necesitara que fuera. Bueno, no tan cursi, después de todo él era un oso.

—¿Interrumpo?

Harry gruñó viendo sobre su hombro, vio a su gemelo, Chance, parado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Infiernos, sí. Lárgate. Estaré en casa en dos días. —Le sonrió a Louis, quien se ruborizó de nuevo. ¿Podría ser más lindo?

Harry apretó el trasero de su pareja, sintiéndose desesperado por hundir su pene entre esos dos gloriosos montículos.

Suavemente masajeó el trasero de Louis que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se sorprendió cuando Louis palmeó su pecho, entrecerró los ojos y vio a Harry. —Hay alguien viéndonos —murmuró.

—Es solo Chance —Harry murmuró y entonces gritó sobre su hombro—. Lárgate con un infierno de aquí. Mi pareja no quiere que seas testigo de que abuso de él.

Chance soltó una carcajada cuando Louis se puso más rojo que un camión de bomberos, moviéndose para liberarse. Harry hizo un puchero mientras bajaba a su pareja. —Solo bromeaba. —Realmente no, pero se apartó. Lo último que quería era que su pareja se sintiera incómodo.

Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry mientras lo apartaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Qué infiernos había hecho? ¿Fue algo que dijo? Harry estaba confundido como el infierno. No creía poder entender al hombre.

—¡Louis, espera! —gritó mientras corría saliendo del Centro de ayuda. Su pareja ya había cruzado la calle y se dirigía al taller de sus papás.

Solo genial.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Papás furiosos. Se detuvo. ¿Realmente quería entrar ahí y enfrentar a Mark y a Caden?

Quizás debería de dejar que su pareja se calmara un poco. Sí, eso se oía razonable. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camioneta.

Quería golpear algo. No quiso asustar a su pareja. Eso sería lo último que quisiera hacer. Se reprendió por dejar que su brillante personalidad saliera frente a su tímida pareja. No había duda de que Louis era tímido...y agresivo. El hombre en serio lo confundía.

—Pussy —Chance lo provocó mientras se carcajeaba—. Ve por tu pareja. ¿Qué sucede; le temes a sus papis, Harry? —Los ojos de Chance se abrieron más cuando él lo atacó, Harry estaba furioso y necesitaba una salida, y su gemelo podría funcionar muy bien. Qué infiernos. Si lo mataba lo sentiría por el imbécil. No es como que lo fuera a extrañar. Había cinco más de ellos que se parecían bastante. Su Pa no extrañaría a Chance.

—¡Solo estaba bromeando! —Chance gritó y se carcajeó mientras entraba en la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. Harry lo miró fijamente antes de palmear la puerta del conductor.

—Será mejor que corras si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Sabes que regresará.

Ese no era el punto. Él había asustado a su pareja. Eso no le sentaba bien a Harry.

Quería patear su trasero.

—¡Hey!

Harry se giró para ver a Caden viéndolo desde el otro lado de la calle. _«Ah, joder»._

¿En serio? Realmente no quería patear el trasero de Caden. Solo porque uno de los papás de Louis era un lobo no significaba que no pudiera patear el trasero de Caden. El problema es que no se vería bien en su currículo cuando cortejara al hijo del hombre.

Chance se rió cínicamente y bajó el vidrio de la ventana. —Ve a que te castiguen. Yo espero. Podemos ir por tu motocicleta después de que te levante del suelo.

Pocas oportunidades de que eso suceda. —No lo creo.

Chance sacudía la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta y salía. —Mira, cerebro de avispa. Si pateas su culo, no creo que tu pareja te lo agradezca. Piensa en esto. ¿Louis realmente estará feliz y te agradecerá que lastimes a sus padres?

—¿Quieres que pierda a propósito? —Harry nunca había perdido una pelea en su vida, ¿Chance quería que perdiera una?—. No hay manera. Uhuh, no sucederá.

—Tu elección, hermano. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir solo y masturbarte. Louis no le dará una maldita cosa al hombre que lastime a uno de sus padres. No habrá botín para ti, amigo.

 _«¡Joder!»_ Entonces, si Harry quiere el botín, ¿tiene que dejarse patear el culo? ¿Qué lógica es esa? Eso no tenía sentido, en absoluto. No había una maldita lógica detrás de las palabras de Chance.

—Adelante, cae en picada por Louis —dijo Chance mientras movía las manos para que Harry se alejara—. Sacaré el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la camioneta —gritó mientras Harry cruzaba la calle. Tragó saliva, preguntándose, si realmente podría dejar que alguien le pateara el culo. Su oso ya estaba gruñendo con la idea.

—¿Si, señor? —Harry preguntó mientras subía la banqueta. No le gustaba el ceño fruncido en la cara de Caden. Eso no era un buen augurio para él o para su culo.

—¿Por qué infiernos mi hijo está al borde del llanto? ¿Qué le hiciste?

 _«Ah, infiernos»_. Harry merecía que le patearan el culo. Quizás debería de girarse y patear su propio culo, terminaría con eso.

—¿Puedo hablar con él, por favor?

—Si no fueras su pareja te desgarraría en pedazos. Mantente lejos de él. Él te llamará si quiere verte de nuevo.

Bien, lo habían puesto en su lugar. ¿No es así? Harry luchó contra el gruñido, asintió y se dirigió hacia su gemelo del otro lado de la calle. No le gustaba caminar mucho.

Eso no era para él. Nunca se le había ocurrido caminar. Al parecer ahora no tenía otra opción.

—¿Qué hiciste?, ¿rogar? —Chance preguntó mientras Harry lo veía.

—No. Hice llorar a mi pareja. Jódete, Chance. —Ahora no estaba de humor para su hermano. Se sentía como una mierda; si Chance continuaba, él iba a patear su plano trasero.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Chance preguntó siguiendo a Harry—. Amigo, eso es malo. Realmente abusaste de él, ¿lo hiciste?

Harry rugió, se giró y empujó a Chance a un lado de la camioneta. —No hables de mi pareja de esa forma. Nunca lo forzaría. —Harry estaba más disgustado con Chance de lo que hubiera creído.

—Hey —Chance dijo mientras levantaba las manos—. Yo sólo pregunté. Necesito saber dónde enterrar tu cuerpo si lo hiciste.

Harry liberó a su hermano. —Ni siquiera puedo creer el tener esta conversación contigo. Déjame ir por mi motocicleta. ―Vio hacia el otro lado de la calle, hacia el taller mecánico, esperando lograr ver a Louis. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a su pareja caminar hacia él. Harry no movió ni un músculo mientras su pareja cruzaba la calle. Lamió sus labios preguntándose si la jodería de nuevo.

Probablemente lo haría. Harry tenía un tino para decir las peores cosas en el peor momento.

—Siento haberme ido —dijo Louis mientras retorcía las manos frente a él, su cabeza hacia abajo.

Harry movió la cabeza, indicándole a su hermano que se fuera.

—¿Tienes un tic? —Chance preguntó apoyándose en la camioneta, parecía muy cómodo donde estaba.

Harry gruñó y señaló la tienda de motocicletas. ―Esperame ahí un momento, Niño maravilla.

Chance se enderezó y miró directamente a Harry. ―Me agradabas más cuando eras soltero —Chance gruñó mientras se alejaba.

—¿Dije algo mal? —Harry le preguntó a Louis mientras se giraba frente a él.

—No —dijo Louis metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza seguía hacia abajo, su pie raspaba la banqueta.

Harry esperó a que su pareja terminara, pero Louis seguía ahí con la cabeza hacia abajo. —Háblame. No sabré lo que hice mal si no me lo dices.

—Yo... —Juntó los labios y vio hacia la calle, su cara se ruborizó—. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma con alguien —dijo suavemente—. Yo actué como un _horndog*_ , pero realmente soy tímido, no puedo creer estar diciendo esto.

_(*. **Horndog,** literalmente perro caliente, coloquialmente se refiere a una persona caliente, adicta al sexo. Se deja el original.)_

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Louis seguía ruborizándose. El color carmesí se había profundizado mientras hablaban. —Está bien. Ahora lo sé. Siento haberte avergonzado.

—No lo hiciste. —Louis se mordió el labio mientras se encogía de hombros. Él levantó la vista y vio a Harry a través de sus pestañas, el corazón de Harry se aceleró por la tímida manera en que su pareja lo veía—. Me gusta eso.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió e infló su pecho, sintiéndose como de un millón de dólares...hasta que vio a los dos papás en la banqueta del taller. _«Hablando acerca de buzzkill*»_. ―¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar?

_(*. **Buzzkill,** coloquialmente se refiere a algo o alguien que evita que se disfrute una situación)_

Louis miró sobre su hombro y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a sus papás. Ellos fruncieron el ceño y entraron. —Dios, ellos me avergonzaron más.

—No, no lo hacen. Ellos protegen a su cachorro. Me alegra que sean así —dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Louis—. Compré una motocicleta. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

—¿En serio? Nunca he montado una antes.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante su pareja, no podía creer lo que oía. —No hay manera. Tu papá tiene una, también Maverick. Infiernos, los hermanos Santiago son propietarios de una tienda de motocicletas. —Señaló la tienda a unos metros de distancia. Harry vio a Chance que los veía mientras abría la puerta. Chance sonrió y entró a la tienda.

—Mi papá teme que me caiga. Maverick solo pasea con Cecil. Y los hermanos Santiago no tienen tiempo para mí.

Eso era una vergüenza. Harry había montado muchas veces, pero ésta seria su primera vez en una flamante motocicleta nueva. —Entonces montaremos juntos

Sabía que había dicho lo correcto cuando la cara de Louis se iluminó. ¡Punto para el oso! Harry mentalmente bailó la danza feliz y jaló a su pareja hacia la tienda de motocicletas. Le daría a su pareja el mejor momento.

Y esperaba algo del botín en agradecimiento.

🥀

Louis estaba nervioso como el infierno. Él había comenzado siendo agresivo, pero eso fue sólo porque había perdido su enamorada cabeza. Había pasado un largo camino desde que fue el desgarbado chico de quince años que se apareció a la puerta de su padre, aun así no había pasado tanto.

Seguía trabándosele la lengua y era tímido alrededor de los grandes hombres montañas. Durante todo un año cuando llegó a la Villa Brac, Louis estaba encaprichado por Blair, una de las parejas.

Pronto se dio cuenta que su gusto iba más hacia los hombres grandes y musculosos.

Así que estaba encaprichado con toda la manada de lobos. Esos habían sido muchos días de confusión.

Gracias a Dios ninguna de las parejas lo había colgado de las bolas por babear por sus hombres. Ahora era un hombre adulto.

Capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones...y corría como una chica cuando el primer grande y fuerte hombre le coqueteaba.

Jesús, ¿por qué no sólo usaba falda y cargaba una caja de pañuelos desechables?

Gracias a los dioses Harry tenía un buen sentido del humor. El oso era maduro y Louis amaba eso de él. Caminó al lado de su pareja mientras llegaban a la tienda de motocicletas. Aun no podía creer que tenía pareja.

Siendo humano, y uno de los hijos de la manada, él creyó que estaba fuera de tener suerte en ese departamento. Solo porque vivía con lobos, no significaba que fuera a tener una pareja.

Pero eso estaba lejos de la verdad. Había conseguido a la madre de todas las parejas.

Harry era todo lo que quería en un hombre, y algo más. Examinaba los músculos del hombre y quería jadear y gemir. Su lengua moría por salir y lamer a Harry de la cabeza a los pies. Sólo podía imaginar tener todos esos deliciosos músculos rodeándolo mientras era empujado contra el colchón o el suelo.

Mierda, estaba teniendo una erección.

—Hey, pequeño Louis. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dagon Santiago le preguntó a Louis que caminaba al frente de Harry.

Louis señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse, y estar cool a pesar de su erección. —Estoy con mi pareja —la voz le salió aguda. ¡Maldición! Trataba de oírse casual y se oyó como si fuera un ratón.

Dagon sonrió mientras Harry caminaba a su lado.

—Ya lo veo. —Dagon le dio un guiño y entonces se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Vienes a recoger tu motocicleta?

—Joder, si —dijo Harry—. Necesito llevar a pasear a mi pareja. Es su primera vez. —Se carcajeó y vio hacia Louis, sosteniendo la mano frente a él—. No quise decirlo de esa manera, lo juro.

 _«Genial»._ Ahora tenía a Harry cuidando sus palabras. Eso no es lo que él quería.

Louis sonrió y le dio un guiño a su pareja. No se sentía valiente en absoluto. —Lo entendí. Es lindo. ―Mentalmente rodó los ojos. Joder si no era un tonto sentimental.

Harry se iba a alejar de Louis si no aprendía a relajarse y ajustar. Louis acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja mientras veía alrededor de la tienda, desesperado por cambiar el tema—. Entonces ¿cual es la tuya?

Harry sonrió y le mostró una motocicleta negra con rojo. El corazón de Louis saltó cuando su pareja le mostró su nueva motocicleta. _«¡No había una jodida manera!»_ Se frotó el sudor en sus palmas sobre sus muslos mientras le sonreía a su pareja. Nunca había montado antes y eso lo asustaba como el infierno. Pero no había manera de que huyera. —Cool.

Harry y Dagon se reían mientras Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo guió hacia el estante de las chaquetas de piel. —¿Qué talla usas?

—Pequeña —Louis murmuró, avergonzado de ser el más pequeño en la tienda. Estaba tratando duro de impresionar a Harry, pero estaba bien seguro de que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Louis se enfocó en los labios de Harry.

Quería otro beso. Ese beso había sido espectacular, y Louis moría por otro. Sintió su cara caliente cuando Harry lo atrapó viendo su hermosa boca.

Gracias a Dios su pareja no dijo nada frente a Dagon. Harry se acercó más, apretó la mano de Louis y luego la soltó, tomando la chaqueta del estante. —¿Qué te parece esta?

Louis asintió aturdido. No le importaba si Harry hubiera tomado un saco de yute. Lo usaría en cuanto estuviera con el hombre, lo demás no importaba.

Levantó los brazos, permitiendo a Harry deslizar la chaqueta en su lugar. Su pareja rozó sus dedos en sus desnudos brazos y Louis gimió. Abrió más los ojos cuando todo su cuerpo se ruborizó cuando Dagon se carcajeó. Apartó los ojos para ver a Harry y vio que el oso tenía la boca abierta.

¿Dónde estaba un hoyo cuando uno necesitaba que lo tragaran?

Harry se limpió la garganta y se lamió los labios. ―¿Tengo tu aprobación?

Está bien, esa cosa por luchar lo estaba golpeando de nuevo, pero Louis plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo. —La tienes —dijo mientras una vez más veía los labios de su pareja.

Harry miró a Dagon. —¿Podrías darnos un minuto?

Louis bajó la mirada, viendo el enorme bulto en el frente de los pantalones de Harry. ¡Buen Dios todo poderoso! ¿Ese realmente era su paquete? Está bien, quizás, él debería de huir. El pitón en los pantalones de Harry era intimidante como el infierno.

Dagon se disculpó y desapareció hacia el pasillo del fondo en donde Louis sabía que estaban las oficinas. Su mirada se quedó pegada al pasillo.

Temía levantar la vista para ver a Harry.

También temía bajar la vista y ver una vez más lo que lo tenía en shock. ¿Realmente los penes eran de ese tamaño? Maldición si Louis no sentía que él tenía entre las piernas un gusano comparado con el pitón del paquete de Harry.

Gritó cuando su pareja lo levantó del suelo, aplastándolo contra su enorme pecho mientras le gruñía al oído.

El gruñido envió estremecimientos a través del cuerpo de Louis mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra manera de hacerlo, si no lo hacia quedaría colgado de los brazos de su pareja. Harry acunó su cara, murmurando en los labios de Louis.

―Bésame.

Louis estaba impactado de que Harry hubiera preguntado. El oso parecía más del tipo de ordenar. Pero él estaba más enfocado en el duro pene que se apoyaba en su culo. ¡Eso era igual a una maldita repisa! ¿En qué exactamente se había metido? Louis abrió la boca y se presionó contra la de Harry mientras sentía al oso masajear su culo, sus dedos haciendo un pequeño movimiento circular en su trasero.

Estaba excitado, su piel zumbaba, él estaba flotando, él estaba...

—No de nuevo —su papá Mark, gruñó detrás de él—. ¿Podrías actuar como que te eduqué apropiadamente y no hacer eso en público?

Louis se estremeció y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con sus padres últimamente? Sabía que lo protegían, pero maldición. Últimamente ellos actuaban como si el ángel de la muerte lo estuviera persiguiendo con su hoz. —¿Por qué estas aquí? —preguntó enterrando la cara en el cuello de Harry.

—Necesito una pieza para mi motocicleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? Espera, ni siquiera quiero saberlo. —Mark sacudía la cabeza mientras cruzaba la tienda de motocicletas—. Sólo por favor....bájate.

Louis gruñó suavemente, algo que había aprendido de vivir con la manada y se deslizó del gran cuerpo de su pareja. Vio la decepción en los verdes ojos de Harry.

Louis suspiró. Necesitaba su propio lugar.

Esto sólo no estaba funcionando. Si se quedaba más tiempo con sus papás, iba a estrangular a uno de ellos, o a ambos.

 _—¿Puedo tener un pase por lluvia*_ para el paseo? —Louis preguntó mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza. Necesitaba ir a su casa y con la manada, encontrar su propio lugar. Había un departamento cerca de la estación de policía del otro lado del pueblo. Si él tuviera su propio lugar, no tendría que preocuparse por ser interrumpido. Tenía algunos pequeños ahorros de trabajar en la Villa Brac, trabajos ocasionales, aquí y allá durante años mientras encontraba un trabajo permanente. Y entonces él podría invitar a Harry.

_(*. **Take a Rain** , literalmente pase por lluvia, coloquialmente posponer algo para otro momento. Se origina del beisbol cuando se entrega un nuevo pase (boleto) cuando el juego se posponía para otro día por lluvia, o sea un pase por lluvia)_

Quizás podría esperar para esta última parte. Aunque se moría por dejar su estatus de virgen, él sería tomado por un oso.

Infiernos, durante su primera vez. Louis tragó saliva y bajó la vista lentamente hacia el pitón que seguía dentro de los pantalones de Harry.

Si, infiernos de primera vez.

—Está bien —dijo Harry mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mandíbula de Louis. —Pero voy a esperar por eso. Nadie subirá antes de que tú lo hagas.

Louis entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a su oso, encajando su dedo en el muy sólido pecho. —De cualquier manera, ¿quién iba a montar? ¿Hmm? ¿Tienes otra pareja en tu bolsillo? —Porque al parecer uno de los bolsillos de Harry se estaba luciendo.

Harry le dio un guiño mientras se reía.

—A nadie, querido. —Su pareja lo jaló fuerte hacia su pecho mientras Louis lo golpeaba.

—No juegues conmigo —le gruñó de nuevo mientras le daba una traviesa mirada a Harry. No estaba seguro de dónde venía su juguetona conducta, pero le gustaba actuar de esa manera con su pareja.

Usualmente se le trababa la lengua y se ruborizaba la mayoría del tiempo alrededor del oso. Quizás él estaba comenzando a relajarse.

Necesitaba hablar con las parejas en la Casa y encontrar cómo ser calmado y casual alrededor del oso. Cool y controlado.

Ellos deberían de saber.

La mitad de ellos tenían parejas desde hace muchísimo tiempo. —Voy a casa. —Louis miró los deliciosos labios de Harry y lamió los suyos, deseando poder conseguir otro espectacular beso antes de irse. Quería cruzar la tienda, tomar a su papá y sacarlo por la puerta del frente. Qué mal que su papá era del doble de tamaño que Louis.

Mark era muy musculoso y estaba muy tatuado. Él tendría que perder su maldita cabeza para hacerlo.

Harry le dio un guiño y dejó a Louis de pie, acortando la distancia le dio un simple beso, quería más. Eso no era suficiente.

Estaba a cinco segundos de envolver sus piernas en la cintura del gran hombre cuando oyó que alguien se limpiaba la garganta. ¡Maldición!

Su pareja se carcajeó mientras se inclinaba hacia Louis y le daba un guiño, —Te llamaré.

—Será lo mejor —Louis gruñó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del frente pero no sin antes ver a su papá de camino hacia afuera. Mark le dio una mirada que decía _'qué',_ totalmente inocente, pero Louis no cayó en eso. Su papá sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Maldito obstructor de penes.

Louis abrió la puerta, le dio una sonrisa a su pareja antes de salir de la tienda. Exhaló fuerte una vez que estuvo afuera. El oso siempre parecía que le incendiaba la sangre.

Louis sacudió la pierna, tratando de tener más espacio para su erección. Caminó hacia su carro compacto y entró. Él iba a perder su virginidad de una manera u otra.

No había duda de eso. Sólo se preguntaba si sobreviviría a la experiencia. El bulto de Harry parecía que podía partir a Louis a la mitad.

Condujo a casa, las llantas aplastaron la grava cuando entró, estacionó el carro y se dirigió a la casa. Alguien tendría que darle un consejo. Cecil era el que más tiempo llevaba emparejado. Quizás podría decirle cómo manejar a Harry.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar, cerró la puerta cuando los gemelos Maddox y Matthew corrieron hacia él. ―¡Louis!

Les sonrió a los gemelos y los tomó de la cintura hasta que sus pequeños pies dejaron el suelo. Los llevó al estudio en donde Heaven estaba meciendo en sus rodillas a su hija Skyler. —¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó dejando a los gemelos en el sofá.

—Siempre pierdo algo. Si los encuentro en donde se supone que deberían de estar sería un milagro. Maddox es el líder del desastre.

Louis se carcajeaba mientras salía del estudio y fue a buscar a Cecil. Lo encontró en la cocina con otras tres parejas, Johnny, George, y Carter. No estaba seguro de preguntar frente a esos hombres, pero ¿qué podría perder? Además nada se mantenía en secreto por mucho tiempo en esa casa.

—Hey, Louis —dijo Johnny mientras le sonreía. Louis tomó asiento ante la mesa, preguntándose por dónde empezar.

—Harry es demasiado grande —soltó y entonces se llevó la mano a la cara. _«Qué manera de ser sutil»_. Movía sus dedos preguntándose si ellos irían a reírse.

Johnny tenía la boca abierta, George lo veía extrañamente mientras la cuchara que sostenía en la mitad del aire escurría algo de salsa, y Carter sonreía de puntiaguda oreja a puntiaguda oreja. Vio a Cecil que tenía la mano en la boca, tratando de no reírse. Él gruñó. —Lo siento.

El elf del bosque fue el primero que habló.

—¿Estás hablando de su altura? —Carter preguntó.

—Infiernos, no —Cecil bufó—. Él esta hablando del tamaño de su polla.

—¡Cecil! —Johnny palmeó a la pareja de Maverick, dándole una mirada de desaprobación—. No puedes decir eso. Se llama pene ¡Eso es lo correcto!

George se limpió la garganta, dejando la cuchara en la estufa. —¿Ya la viste? Esa víbora puede salirse de control, ¿lo sabes? Vas a tener que luchar y entonces...

—No, no, no. —Johnny sacudió la cabeza—. Deja de intentar meterlo en problemas. —Bufó mientras tomaba asiento—. Lo importante es que recuerdes...

—Espera —Cecil dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Louis—. Primero, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?

Louis tragó saliva mientras colocaba las manos frente a él en la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos juntos. —Bueno... —¿Como se suponía que iba a decir que era virgen sin decir que era virgen? Esos hombres eran veteranos. Él era un novato, un neófito.

Louis no quería oírse inexperto, pero necesitaba ayuda urgentemente—. Estoy un poco perdido sobre qué hacer.

—Ohhhh —Johnny dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sus manos moviéndose casi como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de charada—. ¿Entonces tú nunca...? Tú sabes...

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando mientras George silbaba bajo. Podía sentir su cara arder. Esto era malditamente vergonzoso.

Hubiera preferido cortarse su bola derecha que sentarse ahí a tener esta conversación.

Quizás entrar en línea le ayudaría. —Eso no importa.

—Wow. Viniste con nosotros por un consejo, así que siéntate —dijo Cecil tomando el brazo de Louis—. Ahora, ¿cuándo planeas dejar que te joda?

—¡Cecil! —Johnny gritó mientras Carter y George se reían disimuladamente—. Eso se llama hacer el amor. ¡Eso es lo correcto!

—Si, si. Detalles. ¿Ahora, cuándo? —Cecil preguntó.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No es como si lo hubiera cruzado en su calendario o algo así. Quizás debería. Quizás eso podría ayudar. Marcar una cita para perder su virginidad podría ayudarlo.

Louis estaba tan malditamente perdido.

Todo lo que quería hacer era hacerlo por primera vez. ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser eso?

—Ordena pizza. Eso funcionó para mi —dijo Johnny a su lado mientras le sonreía—. Y no olvides el refresco de naranja.

—¿En serio? —Carter preguntó—. Tryck sólo me tomó y dijo: Tú. Yo. Sexo.

—¿En serio? —Louis preguntó mientras veía al elf. Eso era caliente.

Está bien, no lo era. Si lo era.

¡Infiernos!

—No realmente, pero captas la idea —dijo Carter mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Louis estaba confundido. Bueno, más confundido de lo que ya estaba. No se suponía que fuera complicado.

—Lucha con él. Eso funcionó para mi —dijo George mientras mezclaba la comida en la estufa y entonces se giró—. Claro, tú lucharías contra un oso, así que podrías llevar algo de soga. Tengo en el establo, si quieres te presto algo.

Louis pasó la mano por su cara mientras veía a los cuatro hombres. Eso no estaba jodidamente funcionando. Sentía que estaba en una mesa con jóvenes hablando acerca de la mejor manera de intimidar en lugar de su primera vez con su pareja.

¿Nadie le daría el consejo que necesitaba?

—Dale un buen striptease. Eso funcionó conmigo. —Cecil le dio un guiño a Louis. Realmente eso no iba a funcionar. Louis tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Oliver preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina, fue directo a la estufa, inhaló profundamente y se giró para ver a Louis.

—Nada —dijo Louis rápidamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Necesitaba salir como del infierno de ahí. Ya se había avergonzado suficiente. Cecil de nuevo tomó su brazo e hizo que Louis se sentara.

—Louis va a tener sexo por primera vez. Necesita consejos —Cecil lo dijo como un hecho.

Louis enterró su cara en sus manos.

 _«Alguien por favor abra un hoyo en algún lugar, así yo puedo caer dentro»_. Eso no iba a funcionar, y Louis quería salir corriendo lo más rápidamente posible.

Muy mal que la mano de Cecil lo evitaba.

Él bajó sus manos y las dejó sobre su regazo, mientras veía a los hombres alrededor. ¿Cómo podían todos esos hombres no decir lo correcto? De hecho se preguntaba cómo ellos habían seguido siendo parejas por tanto tiempo.

—Tienes que dejar que se haga cargo —dijo Johnny mientras encajaba su índice en su palma. Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el delgado hombre. ¿Que se haga cargo de qué?

—No escuches a estos chicos —dijo Oliver mientras tomaba asiento frente a Louis—. No importa lo que hagas, sólo no beses a otro chico.

Louis parpadeó hacia Oliver sorprendido. —¿Por qué besaría a otro chico?

Oliver movió su mano hacia Louis. —Larga historia —dijo frunciendo el ceño y palmeando la mesa—. Sólo no lo hagas, ¿está bien?

Louis estaba consiguiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza. No besar a otro hombre, usar una soga, bailar para Harry, dejarlo que actúe como cavernícola y sí, que se haga cargo. ¿Qué era todo eso? También necesitaba el número del repartidor de pizza. Louis apartó la mano de Cecil y se puso de pie. ―Gracias, creo que entendí todo. —Realmente no lo había hecho, pero si seguía sentado ahí escuchando consejos, estaba seguro que asustaría a Harry.

—No hay problema, amigo. Ven con nosotros cuando tengas más preguntas. —Cecil se recargó, lanzando el brazo sobre otra silla, viéndose incluso más orgulloso.

Louis rodó los ojos y dejó la cocina. Eso había sido un desastre. De cualquier manera ¿qué tenía que ver la pizza con todo eso? Subía los escalones para dirigirse a su cuarto cuando vio a Blair. Quizás él podría realmente salvar su día.

—¿Blair?

Blair miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió a Louis. Tenía que admitir que el hombre era hermoso como el infierno. Podía ver el motivo por el que había tenido un enamoramiento con él. —¿Si?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Louis preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo y acortaba la distancia entre ellos. No quería que nadie oyera, mucho menos Melonee. Ella estaba actuando extraña como el infierno últimamente.

Adolescentes. ¿Quién podía entenderlos?

—Seguro. Vamos a mi cuarto. —Blair se reía como un científico loco mientras abría la puerta de su recámara. Jesús, ¿no había nadie cuerdo en esa casa? No estaba tan seguro de haber detenido a Blair. El internet se veía mejor y mejor.

—Toma asiento. No te preocupes por el desorden. Dakota perdió su bota y desgarró el cuarto. Mi hada de la limpieza aun no se aparece. La pequeña perra ha estado desaparecida por días —dijo Blair mientras hacía a un lado un montón de ropa en la cama—. No te preocupes. El desorden no muerde...creo. ―Había una extraña mirada en los ojos de Blair mientras se reía disimuladamente. Louis no entendió la broma.

Blair apoyó una pierna en la cama y se giró hacia Louis. ―Está bien, deja tus problemas a mis pies, hermano.

Louis se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, suspiró fuerte. ―Está bien, este es el trato, y no te rías.

Blair cruzó su corazón con la punta de su dedo. —Súper secreto, lo juro. No me reiré. Ahora dime.

—Nunca he tenido sexo y tengo una pareja muy grande.

—Condones, condones, cond... espera, él es tu pareja, quita eso —dijo Blair mientras tamborileaba su dedo en su mentón—. Necesitamos una nueva aproximación. ¿No tuvimos esta conversación antes?

—Si, cuando tenía quince —Louis contestó.

Blair palmeó su rodilla. —Es bueno que tomes mis consejos. Ahora nosotros tenemos que hacer que pierdas tu virginidad.

Louis apartó su rodilla. —Eres caliente y todo, pero...

Blair bufó e interrumpió a Louis. —Tonto. No estoy hablando acerca de mí. Estoy refiriéndome a la _Operación logremos que Louis joda._

Debería de haberse quedado con su plan del internet.

🥀

Maverick estaba sentado en su oficina, los músculos de su cuerpo relajados por ahora.

Levantó los pies arriba del escritorio y lanzó su pelota para el estrés al aire, la atrapó y la lanzó de nuevo. No había descubierto qué hacer acerca del golpe a él y los otros líderes.

El problema que enfrentaba era que no sabía ni cómo ni quién lo había planificado.

Los cuatro líderes habían rastreado al que consideraron el líder, Balstic, el tío de D —D era el vampiro que vivía con los Styles— pero no habían podido dar con el tipo.

Habían descubierto que Balstic para nada era el más fuerte, sólo era el hombre más abajo del tótem.

Maverick amaría poner las manos en el tipo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y volvió a lanzar la pelota en el aire mientras suspiraba. ¿Por qué la vida se complicaba a cada momento? El caos parecía siempre saltar justo cuando más confortable y pacífico estaba alrededor.

Habían estado bien por un tiempo, pero eso sólo lo hacía pensar en los planes que tenía que hacer con Zeus, Panahasi, y Christian.

No había manera de que los golpes se terminaran.

Su suerte no es buena.

🥀

Harry llevó su flamante motocicleta nueva por el camino de grava mientras se estacionaba al lado del carro de Louis.

Estaba tan nervioso como el infierno, caminaría hacia una casa llena de lobos.

Solo no sabía qué tipo de recepción tendría.

Desde que descubrió que Louis era su pareja, Harry no había estado aquí. Tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. Infiernos, un caracol se movería más rápido de lo que él lo hacía. Pero Harry sabía que Louis era humano y necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo era algo que Harry no tenía problemas para dar.

Se quitó el casco, dejándolo en el asiento, y entonces caminó hacia la costosa mansión.

Cuando Harry subió los escalones y tocó el timbre, notó la cámara que giraba y se enfocó en él, la pequeña luz roja delante parpadeaba rápidamente. Él haría lo que ningún hombre haría cuando ve una cámara.

Se rascó sus bolas.

Harry se rió consigo mismo cuando la puerta se abrió. Su pequeña carcajada murió cuando vio a su pareja. Joder si Louis no se veía como para comerse. —Vine para llevarte a montar en mi _hog*_. —Harry sonrió mientras jugaba con las palabras. Había estado pensado en esa línea durante todo el camino hacia acá. Él debería de mostrar sus cartas. Las orejas de Louis eran de un profundo rojo cuando se ruborizó.

_(*. **Hog,** un cerdo castrado, coloquialmente, una persona golosa, también una motocicleta. Se deja el original por el juego de palabras)_

—¿En serio, ahora?

Harry estaba orgulloso de si mismo. —Si, ven conmigo. —Le dio un guiño.

Maldición si no estaba caliente como el infierno. Y Louis parado ahí viéndose totalmente delicioso. El pene de Harry pulsaba mientras estudiaba el cuerpo de Louis, lamiendo sus labios ante la tentadora vista. Quería que su lengua bañara esa pálida piel desde las cejas hasta las uñas de los pies.

Harry se movió a un lado cuando Louis salió de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él, bajó la voz a un nivel conspiratorio, haciendo que Harry inclinara la cabeza para poder escuchar la conversación. Ahí afuera sólo estaban ellos dos. —Tengo que ir a ver un departamento. ¿Podemos ir mientras estamos afuera?

Sus sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta.

Harry luchó por evitar que su oso saliera mientras el pensamiento de que alguien hiciera a su pareja huir, hacía que sus garras amenazaran con salir de las uñas y romper a alguien en pedazos.

Hormigueaba, hormigueaba tan urgentemente, pero logró mantener en la bahía a su oso. —¿Por qué? ¿Tus papás te están molestando por mi causa?

No le importaba cómo se viera ante los ojos de Louis. Pero si los papás de su pareja estaban haciendo que Louis se fuera, Harry iba a patear sus traseros. Joder si se iba a dejar caer. Respetaba a los hombres por lo protectores, pero hay algunos padres que se apegan tanto a los hijos que casi los estrangulaban. Rezaba que ese no fuera el caso con Louis.

—No —dijo Louis rápidamente mientras sacudía la cabeza negando, jalando a Harry un poco más lejos de la puerta—. Sólo necesito mi propio lugar. Soy un hombre adulto. Necesito pararme sobre mis pies. Es tiempo de que abra mis alas y tome el mundo como un hombre.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes alas? —No quería jugar al bromista ahora, pero a Harry no le gustaba que su pareja viviera solo. No era seguro para Louis estar lejos de la manada—. ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo? —Maldición, había tenido una brillante idea.

Harry se palmeó mentalmente la espalda.

Era tan malditamente inteligente.

Louis se ruborizó mientras sacudía la cabeza viendo hacia la puerta del frente antes de enfrentar a Harry. —Entonces también podría seguir aquí. Quiero mi propio lugar, ¿sabes?

No. Él no entendía lo genial de vivir solo.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a una casa llena de hombres discutiendo y a cenas ruidosas.

Amaba absolutamente eso. No estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar el silencio.

Eso podría volverlo loco. Harry sabía que podía empezar a hablar consigo mismo y contestarse a si mismo si él tenia que estar solo. No, eso no iba con él.

—Podemos hacer eso. —Dios, él era un pussy. Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo guió por el jardín. No quiso decir lo que realmente pensaba. A Louis podría no gustarle eso.

Le dolía que su pareja no quisiera vivir con él. Eso era, simplemente doloroso. Louis era su pareja, debería de vivir bajo el techo de los Styles, no en alguna mierda de departamento, viviendo solo. Hacía que sus mandíbulas se tensaran ante las posibilidades de lo que le pudiera suceder a su pequeña pareja. No, no le gustaba eso ni un poco.

—Despacio. —Louis jadeó mientras corría al lado de Harry. Y claro, Harry caminó más despacio. No estaba tratando de lastimar a su pareja. Le molestaba el rechazo y le molestaba que su pareja voluntariamente se pusiera en riesgo. Está bien, lo que más le molestaba era que su pareja no quisiera vivir con él. Esa mierda dolía.

—Lo siento —gruñó mientras tomaba el casco del asiento de la motocicleta. Sacó el de Louis de la caja de la motocicleta.

Harry había estado tan emocionado cuando se lo compró a su pareja. Ahora sólo lo sostenía sin pensar. También le dio a Louis la chaqueta que su pareja se había probado en la tienda.

—Esto es lindo —dijo Louis mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la piel de la chaqueta.

—Si, lindo.

Louis bajó la chaqueta, viendo a Harry con inseguridad en su mirada. Harry se sintió como una mierda por actuar como un niño con rabieta cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera. Pateó la grava, viendo las piedrecillas cruzar el área. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y tomó una profunda respiración. —Lo siento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry podía ver la duda en los ojos de su pareja. Louis se alejaba y eso era lo último que él quería. Era el momento de comer mierda.

—Solo pensaba, que quizás si te mudabas, podrías querer vivir conmigo. —Joder si eso no se oía como si fuera un niño de cinco años con rabieta. 

Giró los labios a un lado y miró a Louis a su lado. Preguntándose si su pareja no le pegaría con la mano en el trasero. Se lo merecía.

Parecía que Harry sólo no pudiera hacer lo correcto cuando era sobre su pareja.

Durante los últimos días, él había estado dudando para decir lo correcto y hacer lo correcto y fallaba miserablemente.

—No estoy listo para eso, chico grande —Louis dijo suavemente mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Harry haciendo que jadeara—. Infiernos, apenas si estoy listo para el sexo. —Su pareja apartó la mano, curvó sus labios y se volvía de un tono rosa mientras sus ojos veían alrededor. Ahora Harry realmente se sentía como una mierda. Si él había interpretado correctamente...

¡Santa jodida! Louis era virgen. El darse cuenta golpeó a Harry como un tráiler Mack a mil kilómetros por hora. Gruñó, olvidándose de todo lo que había estado pensando mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos, chocando su boca con la de su pareja. Entonces eso era lo que estaba mal con él. Harry estaba feliz de saber que no era porque él había actuado como un total imbécil. Él quebró el beso, sonriéndole a su pareja. —No te preocupes, iré despacio.

—¿Qué acerca de la soga? —Louis preguntó mientras Harry lo dejaba de pie. Se detuvo, preguntándose en dónde infiernos su conversación se perdió. Él tenía muchas ideas locas en su cabeza de lo que podía hacer con Louis cuando finalmente lo reclamara, pero sogas nunca habían entrado a su mente...hasta ahora.

—Uh, ¿soga?

Louis movía sus manos frente a él mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No importa. Las parejas me dieron el consejo, pero no creo que supieran de lo que hablaban.

Harry estaba curioso acerca de la cosa de la soga. ¿Exactamente qué le habían dicho a su pareja? —Continua —lo animó, quería detalles, muchos, muchos detalles.

Louis sacudió la cabeza más duro, sus ojos decididos. —No hay manera. Olvídalo.

Se rió mientras le colocaba el casco a Louis en la cabeza, cerrando las correas en su lugar. —Lo descubriré. —Se inclinó más cerca, tomó el mentón de Louis entre sus dedos mientras veía los ojos azules de su pareja—. Pero para futuras referencias, si quieres saber algo acerca del sexo, pregúntame. —A Harry le gustaba el hecho de que su pareja estuviera tan nervioso como para preguntar alrededor.

No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Louis levantó la mirada mientras Harry levantaba una pierna y montaba en su nueva motocicleta. —Sube, bebé.

Su pareja tomó sus hombros y se deslizó detrás de él. Harry estaba listo para jalar a Louis de nuevo a la tierra y joderlo como un oso salvaje. El chico se sentía muy bien ahí atrás. La intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Los pequeños dedos encajándose en sus hombros lo aturdieron más mientras Louis se sentaba.

Harry condujo a través del pueblo y se estacionó frente a un edificio de departamentos que estaba al lado de la estación de policía. Esperó a que Louis desmontara antes de bajar. Ellos caminaron hacia el departamento 'En renta,' y Harry tocó.

Aun no le gustaba que Louis viviera solo. Se preguntaba lo que sus papás pensaban sobre eso. Se preguntaba si incluso Louis les había dicho. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que no.

—¿Si? —Un hombre mayor abrió la puerta, viéndose irritado hasta que vio a Harry. Su cara cambió y entonces vio a ambos nervioso—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Harry apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta, mostrando toda su enorme altura, señaló con la cabeza hacia Louis. —Mi novio quiere ver su departamento.

—Seguro, seguro. —El hombre se apresuró a regresar al interior de su departamento y entonces corrió de regreso a la puerta con un juego de llaves.

—Él va a vivir solo, pero yo estaré todo el tiempo con él ―dijo Harry advirtiéndole al salir, y el hombre bajó la cabeza entendiendo. Bueno, el hombre no era estúpido. Harry no quería malos entendidos respecto a que Louis estaría bien cuidado y vigilado.

—No hay problema. La mayoría de los vecinos están solos. No tenemos problemas aquí dado que estamos justo al lado de la estación de policía. No, es realmente un buen edificio. —Aun así, eso no tranquilizaba las preocupaciones de Harry mientras el gerente les guiaba al primer departamento. Movió las llaves hasta que encontró la correcta y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a Louis y a Harry entrar.

Harry colocó su mano en la baja espalda de Louis mientras entraban al departamento. No le gustó el lugar. Era tan malditamente pequeño. A Harry tampoco le gustó el color del suelo o el papel tapiz de las paredes, ni el calentador, ni una maldita cosa. Sabía que estaba siendo prejuicioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿No tiene algo más grande?

Louis levantó la vista y le regaló una devastadora sonrisa. La sonrisa hizo que su corazón se detuviera, haciendo que Harry estuviera duro como una roca justo ahí, mientras entraba en el armario del departamento. —Voy a vivir solo, Harry. No creo que necesite mucho espacio.

Harry se estremeció cuando oyó a Louis decir su nombre. Deseaba ya estar sobre una cama en ese pequeño departamento.

Miró a su pareja más cerca mientras su pareja vagabundeaba. Eso le tomó dos segundos. El lugar era pequeño. Infiernos, si él cambiaba iba a hacer un agujero en una de las paredes. —Aun así digo que necesitas uno más grande. —Le sonrió a su pareja, esperando que captara la insinuación.

Louis abrió más los ojos y entonces se limpió la garganta. Niño, él podía hacer que su pareja se ruborizara. Harry estaba orgulloso de ese hecho. —Más grande puede ser mejor, pero no estoy seguro de estar listo para uno más grande.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y vio hacia su pareja. ¿Estaban hablando de departamentos? Tenía la sensación de que no era así, entonces sólo siguió con eso. —Deja de preocuparte tanto. Sólo porque es más grande no quiere decir que no lo disfrutes. Estoy malditamente seguro de que podrás manejarlo.

—Tengo un departamento más grande —el gerente interrumpió viendo a ambos con curiosidad.

—¿Pero qué si es tan grande que no ajusta? —Louis preguntó tímidamente, finalmente la raíz del problema. Harry quería carcajearse. ¿Eso era a lo que le temía su pareja? Sus miedos eran infundados. No había manera de que no ajustara perfectamente en el interior del cuerpo de Louis. Apostaría su vida a eso.

—¿Huh? —el gerente preguntó viéndose aun más desconcertado—. ¿Ajustar en qué?

—Realmente dudo eso, Louis. El destino no me daría una pareja que no ajuste. Deja de preocuparte. —Envolvió su brazo en los hombros de Louis mientras se giraba hacia el gerente. Quería reírse ante la expresión perdida del tipo—. Muéstrenos el más grande, por favor.

Ellos siguieron al redondo hombre dos pisos arriba. Harry estaba jadeando para cuando llegaron al departamento. Quizás él necesitaba dejar su tercera porción de cena.

Eso estaba comenzando a pesarle.

—Aquí es —dijo el gerente mientras le quitaba la llave y entonces se apoyó contra la pared, envolviendo una mano en su cara.

Harry estaba a cinco segundos de unírsele, necesitaba salir más a correr.

—Wow —Louis jadeó mientras entraba—. Este es perfecto.

Harry miró alrededor. Tenía que admitirlo, había mucho más espacio. Ese tenía dos recámaras, pero le gustaba que tenía mucho más espacio. Más espacio era bueno. No se golpearía las espinillas contra las mesa de café solo al pasar. ―¿Te gusta este?

Louis asintió mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Oh hombre, él le daría a Louis cualquier cosa que quisiera, y lo sabía. Él estaba perdido.

—Me gusta este.

—Genial —dijo el gerente mientras entraba al interior, viéndose aun un poco jadeante—. Si vamos a mi oficina, podemos empezar a firmar los papeles.

Louis se reía graciosamente mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire. Harry se reía ante el entusiasmo de su pareja. Bajar las escaleras fue mucho más fácil. Harry decidió que volvería a correr a diario. No le gustaba el hecho de estar fuera de forma.

Necesitaba estar en buena condición por su pareja. Tenía la sensación de que una vez que Louis pasara su primera vez, el chico iba a ser una bestia. Harry veía eso.

También rezaba por eso.

Se sentó al lado de su pareja mientras Louis se encargaba de los arreglos de la renta con el gerente. Una vez que ellos terminaron, regresaron a la motocicleta y llevó a su pareja de nuevo al camino.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Louis gritó al oído de Harry.

Harry sonrió. —A mi casa. —Se rió cuando sintió que Louis se tensaba detrás de él. Habían pasado semanas desde la comida en el patio, y Louis no había regresado desde entonces. Su Pa había hablado acerca de conocer al jovencito de Harry.

Era un misterio que su Pa sólo aceptara que todos sus hijos fueran gay. No podía entenderlo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, estaba agradecido.

Tomó el camino hacia su casa, vio a Chance y a Bryce sentados en el columpio del porche. Les dio un bajo gruñido mientras disminuía la velocidad de su moto. Harry quería que Louis conociera a su familia, pero ¿por qué esos dos tenían que ser quienes le dieran la bienvenida?

Chance sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Harry estacionaba su motocicleta. Amaba a su gemelo, en realidad lo hacía, pero había días que quería estrangularlo. Conocía a Chance como la palma de su mano y no era nada sino problemas. Usualmente Harry disfrutaba entrando en problemas, pero no hoy.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo perdido —Chance bromeó mientras Louis desmontaba. Bryce vio a su pareja, no dijo una palabra. Eso sólo podía significar problemas—. ¿Encontraste cómo conseguir su culo? —Chance preguntó mientras se levantaba del columpio y se apoyaba en el barandal.

—¿Parece eso? —Harry preguntó mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba en el asiento, Louis hizo lo mismo. Su pareja inmediatamente se puso al lado de él, deslizando su mano en la de Harry. Le dio un leve apretón antes de guiar a Louis a los escalones del porche.

Harry gruñó cuando Chance se acercó, jalando a Louis y dándole un gran abrazo de oso. Los ojos de Louis parecían que iban a saltar de su cabeza mientras movía sus brazos alrededor. Harry palmeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Chance. —Déjalo ir, tonto.

Louis gritó cuando Bryce lo tomó y corrió al interior de la casa con él. Harry casi arranca la puerta de malla cuando fue detrás de su pareja. —¡Bájalo!

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —Pa preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos en una toalla de la cocina, Steven y Alex al lado de él. Harry señaló a Bryce, gruñendo las palabras. 

―Estoy cerca de matarlo. Solo te daré una justa advertencia y una oportunidad de despedirte del imbécil.

—¡Bryce! —su Pa gritó, y Bryce inmediatamente dejó a Louis. Su pareja prácticamente corrió hacia él. Harry levantó los brazos y envolvió a su Louis. —Hazlo de nuevo, y sabrás dónde dormirás —le advirtió al trillizo mientras lo veía amenazadoramente.

—Solo lo traía con Pa —Bryce bromeó mientras se reía—. No hice daño.

🥀

¿En dónde infiernos había entrado? Louis veía a los grandes hombres alrededor de él y se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo de la casa gritando. Solía estar con hombres grandes. Infiernos, vivía con toda una manada de ellos, pero estos tipos eran enormes.

—Hola, soy el señor Styles, pero tú puedes llamarme Pa. —El padre de Harry extendió su enorme mano. Parecía ser el más grande de todos ellos. Louis lo había visto en la comida en el patio, pero sus ojos habían estado pegados a Harry. Ahora que veía a los hermanos y al papá de su pareja, ellos lo asustaban mucho.

—No te preocupes por Bryce y Chance. Si ellos ponen una mano en ti, solo grítame y ellos se apartarán. —Pa le dio un guiño.

Louis no sabía qué pensar, así que sólo asintió. Conocer gente estaba bien, pero cuando ellos iban a ser familia, eso lo aterraba. La última cosa que Louis quería hacer era verse como un tonto frente a la familia de Harry, así que no dijo ni una palabra.

—Sígueme, bebé —dijo Harry mientras guiaba a Louis hacia las escaleras. Louis tragó saliva al darse cuenta a dónde se dirigían—esa era la habitación de Harry. ¿Estaba listo para eso? Louis no estaba seguro, pero estaba cerca de descubrirlo.

Harry abrió una puerta a la mitad de un largo pasillo y se hizo a un lado mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Louis para que entrara al cuarto. Si, correcto, esa era su recámara.

 _«No beses a otro hombre, usa soga, baila para Harry, déjale que actué como un cavernícola y que se haga cargo»_. Se preguntaba si Harry tendría pizza en su recámara. Louis dio un paso adentro y se detuvo. La cama era tamaño mamut, viéndolo y tentándolo, diciéndole a Louis que él estaba cerca de ser partido por la mitad. Louis sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitar esas imágenes mientras tragaba alrededor de su seca garganta.

—Sólo te estoy mostrando mi cuarto, Louis. No necesitas asustarte —Harry le dijo suavemente mientras presionaba su mano en la baja espalda de Louis, empujándolo a que entrara más en la recámara, y entonces cerró la puerta detrás de él. Si él no tenía por qué estar asustado, entonces ¿por qué la cama se burlaba de él?

Joder. Estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza.

Louis podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar mientras recorría el cuarto. Notó a Harry apoyarse en la cómoda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho. El hombre estaba actuando como si él esperara que Louis bailara para él.

Louis movió un pie hacia adelante y luego lo deslizó hacia atrás, decidió que no había una maldita manera de que fuera a bailar para el gran oso. Ni una jodida manera.

¿Por qué Harry no decía algo? Estaba poniendo a Louis nervioso como el infierno que sólo estuviera viéndolo.

—Entonces, ¿este es tu cuarto? —Louis preguntó, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. Duh, ¿qué no es eso obvio?

¿No acababa el oso de establecer ese hecho? Él era un verdadero y enorme tonto, y lo sabía. La palabra torpe danzaba en su cabeza mientras veía alrededor.

Harry se apartó de la cómoda y caminó hacia Louis como el depredador a su presa, su enorme cuerpo rápidamente se comió la distancia mientras se dirigía directo a él.

Joder. Ahora estaba en profundos problemas.

Louis tragó saliva cuando Harry lo levantó y palmeó su trasero, indicándole que quería que Louis envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo había hecho antes porque sabía de hecho que ellos estaban restringidos. No podían hacer nada más mientras estuvieran en público.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora ellos estaban en medio de la habitación de Harry, donde cualquier cosa y todo era aceptable. El valor de Louis salió corriendo tan pronto como Harry había cerrado la puerta de la recámara. —¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres que haga? — _«Por favor, no me pidas que baile»._

—Lo que sea que quieras, Louis. No creas que tienes que hacer algo —Harry le murmuró cerca de su oído y mordisqueó un lado de su cuello, Louis gimió mientras movía la cabeza de lado. Esa era una sensación tan malditamente buena. Su pene comenzó a endurecer mientras los labios de Harry recorrían su mandíbula, terminando en su otra oreja—. Porque si decides que estás listo, quiero mostrarte lo bueno que puede ser estar con un oso.

¡Oh infiernos! Louis estaba jadeando tan intensamente que casi estaba causándole un mareo mientras Harry pasaba sus grandes manos debajo de la parte de atrás de su camisa. El contacto de piel con piel lo hacía estar tan caliente como una jodida y tan necesitado como una persona podía estar. Su piel hormigueaba mientras las puntas de las uñas de los dedos de Harry recorrían la espalda de Louis. Su piel estalló en piel de gallina y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Louis se estremeció mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Harry a unas pulgadas de su oreja. El calor estaba haciendo un lío con sus sentidos.

Harry recorrió los labios de Louis suavemente y cubrió su boca. Louis gimió ante el cálido terciopelo del beso. Era lento y dosificado, haciendo que Louis sintiera como si atravesara a su propio mundo.

Harry pasó sus manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Louis, haciendo que sintiera que era la única persona que le importaba al oso.

Louis se controló, rezando porque Harry realmente le mostrara lo bueno que podía ser. Harry lentamente se movió de adelante hacia atrás, casi danzando en el lugar mientras una de sus manos acunaba la cara de Louis. Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del grueso cuello de Harry mientras inclinaba la cabeza, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Gimió cuando una mano se deslizó dentro de la pretina de sus pantalones. Harry detuvo los dedos, no bajó más mientras profundizaba el beso. Louis sonrió mientras se movía detrás de él y le daba a la mano de Harry un ligero empujón. No era valiente, ni mucho menos, pero quería que su pareja supiera que estaba bien para él, si iba más allá.

Los brazos de Harry parecieron tensarse alrededor de Louis mientras sus dedos trazaban su grieta. Louis quebró el beso, necesitaba aire mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de Harry. Los labios de su pareja exploraron su piel mientras sus dedos bajaban un poco más.

—Avísame si quieres que me detenga. —La voz de Harry era gruesa cuando le murmuró al oído. Louis asintió, no quería que se detuviera. Estaba nervioso como el infierno, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Lo haré.

El calor del cuerpo de Harry confortaba a Louis mientras uno de sus brazos aun sostenía su espalda. Louis cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de su pareja mientras Harry lentamente lo guiaba. Ya no estaba aterrado—nervioso, pero no asustado. Era Harry, su oso y su pareja. Louis confiaba en él.

El pulgar de Harry jugaba con su espalda mientras la punta de los dedos de su otra mano lentamente circulaba su arrugado agujero. Louis comenzó a temblar, quería que su pareja lo tomara rápidamente y quería que su pareja lo tomara lo más lento posible. Las sensaciones luchaban en su interior mientras Louis apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su oso.

Harry besó el lado de su cuello mientras su dedo penetraba a Louis. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos ante el ardor que lo recorrió. Louis respiró para atravesar eso, sabiendo que el dolor pronto se calmaría. Harry no empujó más. Pasó sus labios arriba y abajo del cuello de Louis, aun moviéndose lentamente. Louis tomó una profunda respiración y entonces asintió. Harry jaló su dedo hacia atrás y entonces lentamente lo volvió a meter, esta vez un poco más allá.

—Yo–yo puedo tomar más.

—Lo sé, bebé. —Pero Harry no tenía prisa.

Giró su dedo alrededor del interior de Louis, haciendo que gimiera mientras su pareja pasaba su otra mano por el costado de Louis. Louis se estremeció cuando Harry jaló su dedo hacia atrás y entonces agregó otro dedo. Sostuvo la respiración mientras Harry caminaba hacia la cama.

_«Eso es todo»._

Pero en lugar de acostarlo, Harry buscó algo en la mesita de noche. Sacó una botella de lubricante y retiró sus dedos, decepcionando a Louis. Lubricó sus dedos, presionándolos de nuevo en su interior.

Joder, eso era mucho mejor. Louis se empujó hacia atrás, quería sentir más.

Estaba impactado de que se sintiera tan malditamente bien.

—Más, por favor.

Harry se rió, su pecho retumbó mientras mordía la oreja de Louis. —Con calma, _hon*_.

_(*. **Hon** , contracción de Honey, que podría traducirse como dulzura o cariño, pero se deja el original porque tiene relación con la historia)_

Louis quería hacer pucheros. No quería ir con calma. Se sentía fantástico. No estaba seguro qué lo había asustado tanto... —Oh infiernos —Louis gritó cuando su pareja agregó otro dedo. Maldición, eso estaba apretado. Tenía tal sensación de llenado que Louis apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y tomó profundas respiraciones.

Harry dejó sus dedos en el interior de Louis pero no los movió. Louis curvó sus dedos en la camisa de su pareja mientras atravesaba el dolor. Su pareja tenía enormes dedos, y Louis no estaba acostumbrado a ser llenado con ellos.

Podía sentir el estirón y el ardor hasta en la punta de sus pies.

Exhaló y entonces se movió, gimiendo cuando los dedos de Harry rozaron su próstata. Su pene saltó, disparando pre- semen. Louis gritaba mientras Harry movía sus dedos, su semilla hizo erupción bajo sus pantalones.

—Dios, eres caliente, bebé —Harry gruñó y entonces tomó sus labios en un salvaje beso. Louis gimió dentro de la boca de Harry, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Harry lo besaba mientras recorría su orgasmo, su otra mano subía y bajaba por su espalda—. Eso es, bebé, entrégate a mí.

Louis se estremeció y entonces se apoyó contra el fuerte hombro de su pareja, sintiéndose débil y saciado. Ahí fue cuando Harry lo acostó sobre su espalda. Louis levantó la vista y vio amor en los ojos verdes de su pareja. Le sonrió, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse corrido en sus pantalones. Harry le dio un guiño y le quitó los zapatos a Louis y entonces desabrochó sus pantalones. El abdomen de Louis se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Harry recorrer su piel.

Levantó las caderas, permitiendo que su pareja le quitara los jeans. Louis se ruborizó. Esa era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a alguien más. Estaba excitado y asustado. Las manos en un puño a su lado deteniéndose de cubrir su ingle.

—Hermoso —Harry murmuró mientras recorría con sus dedos la piel de Louis. Las puntas de los dedos recorrieron el pene de Louis, trayéndolo de regreso a la semivida.

Louis separó las piernas abriéndose un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras veía a su pareja—. Voy a quitarme la ropa.

Louis asintió mientras veía a Harry desnudarse lentamente. Una obra de arte dorada le fue revelada. Las manos de Louis hormigueaban por recorrer esos enormes músculos frente a él. Harry era la perfecta personificación de cómo debe verse un hombre montaña. Temía bajar la mirada.

Louis no estaba seguro de querer ver lo que entraría en su cuerpo.

—Mírame, bebé.

Louis lentamente, dudando, bajó la mirada, vio los largos dedos de Harry alrededor de su pene. ¡Infiernos! Había tenido razón.

Eso era un maldito pitón. Harry subió a la cama, y le quitó la camisa a Louis, sus manos recorrieron el poco masculino pecho de Louis. Se sentía más pequeño acostado ahí abajo del enorme y dominante.

Harry tenía el poder de lastimarlo, pero Louis sabía que su oso era tan gentil como un corderito. Harry lo veía mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo de la cama, lamiendo el medio erecto pene de Louis, sus dedos trazaban alrededor de la apretada entrada de Louis.

Louis rodó la cabeza y arqueó la espalda, estaba obteniendo su primera mamada. Sus rodillas temblaron cuando la lengua de Harry jugó con su eje. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza de Harry, rezando porque su pareja no se detuviera. Gimió cuando Harry tomó su pene totalmente dentro de su boca y al mismo tiempo deslizaba sus dedos dentro del culo de Louis.

—Harry —gritó el nombre de su pareja mientras Harry lo estiraba. Olas de éxtasis lo recorrían mientras su pareja lo chupaba, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca. Louis ahora estaba totalmente duro, gimiendo por otra liberación. Gruñó cuando Harry dejó su pene. Sabía lo que seguía y su cuerpo se agitó casi despedazándose.

—Relájate, bebé. Con calma, ¿recuerdas?

—Si —contestó.

—Quiero que te pongas sobre tus manos y rodillas para esta primera vez, será más fácil para ti.

Louis no quería, quería quedarse sobre su espalda, pero Harry era el que tenía la experiencia. Él sabía. Louis se rodó cuando su pareja se apartó. Se sentía expuesto, y vulnerable en esa posición. Su culo estaba hacia el aire para la inspección de Harry. Tragó duro mientras esperaba a que Harry lo reclamara.

Sus brazos temblaban cuando sintió algo mucho más grande en su entrada. Cerró los ojos esperando que Harry entrara en él.

Una seca mano se extendió por su espalda.

—Tienes que tratar de relajarte, bebé.

Louis asintió, dejando salir el aire de los pulmones que había estado sosteniendo. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió que su oso finalmente lo penetraba. Louis curvó sus dedos en las mantas mientras Harry lentamente entraba, centímetro a centímetro. Sus manos nunca dejaron de acariciar la piel de Louis, ayudándolo a relajarse, cada vez más. Louis curvó su espalda cuando necesitó desesperadamente más que ese primer toque.

Cuando Harry finalmente entró a fondo, Louis no pudo contener el grito de éxtasis que salió de sus labios. Harry había cumplido su promesa. Lo había tomado lentamente y le había mostrado a Louis otro reino de su mundo. —Por favor —rogó cuando Harry se quedó inmóvil.

—Aun no. Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mio, Louis. No quiero apresurarme en esto.

—Apresúrate, si, apresúrate —Louis rogó con los dientes apretados. No estaba seguro qué sucedía con su cuerpo, pero sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, trastabillando por lo desconocido mientras Harry se arrodillaba detrás de él. Su cuerpo tenía mente propia, tratando de que Louis tomara algo de lo desconocido.

Harry se rió y le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero a Louis. —No te apresures.

Louis gimió.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿A mi pareja le gusta una ligera nalgada? —Harry preguntó. Louis estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir que si, así que se quedó en silencio. Eso no fue cierto mucho tiempo. No cuando su pareja palmeó su trasero de nuevo. Louis se retorció, descubrió que podía obtener placer si se movía alrededor. Infiernos si esperaba a su pareja. Louis se empujó hacia atrás y su pareja no lo detuvo—. Eso es bebé, jódete. Jódete con mi pene, hon.

Louis se movía hacia atrás y adelante apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, gritando como bebé por el puro placer que lo recorría. Separó las rodillas un poco más mientras tomaba la gratificación de su pareja.

—Joder, bebé. Sigue gritando de esa forma. Eso me enciende.

No era como si lo hiciera a propósito. Los ruidos salían de él con cada empujón hacia atrás.

Los enormes dedos de Harry se encajaron en sus caderas. —Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte algo nuevo.

Louis se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose de qué era lo que hablaba. Pronto lo descubrió cuando Harry comenzó a empujarse hacia su culo. Él gritó como si lo estuvieran matando mientras Harry se empujaba más duro, saliendo de Louis y volviendo a empujarse.

—Eso es bebé. Grita para mí.

Louis no tenía problemas en seguir la orden. El grito salía de sus pulmones mientras Harry le mostraba lo que era realmente el sexo. Sus deseos dominaban cada sensación, mientras sentía construirse su orgasmo. Sus piernas temblaban y también sus brazos, el sudor cubría su cara mientras gritaba de nuevo. El pene de Louis estaba listo para explotar mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de su culo.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó cuando su pene explotó, chorros de semilla salieron como si fuera de un cañón. Eso era demasiado.

Louis trató de arrastrarse hacia arriba de la cama pero Harry lo detuvo en su lugar.

—No vas a ningún lado, hon. Aun no terminó contigo.

Harry gruñó empujándose más duro, más profundo y con más intención. Louis gemía mientras su cuerpo tomaba el control de su mente. ¡Iba a volverse loco!

Harry hacía que la cama se moviera algunos centímetros mientras empujaba su pene como taladro neumático dentro del culo de Louis. Se tensó y rugió detrás de Louis, cayendo sobre la espalda de Louis y mordiendo su hombro. Otro orgasmo se formó en las bolas de Louis mientras su pareja lo reclamaba. Louis aulló cuando su cuerpo se estremeció con su liberación.

Sentía algo extraño en su interior. De algún modo se sentía más cercano a Harry, como si su oso estuviera viviendo y respirando en su interior. Louis glorificó el lazo que sabía que ahora compartían.

Cayó en la cama, incapaz de sostenerse más. Harry caía con él, pero se giró en el último segundo. Jaló a Louis más cerca mientras una de sus piernas del tamaño de jamón envolvía la mitad inferior de Louis.

Louis se enterró bajo su pareja y cerró los ojos, sintiendo aun el pene de Harry enterrado profundamente dentro de él.

—¿Estás bien, Louis? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

Louis sonrió. Estaba más que bien. Ya no era virgen y su hombre montaña fue quien tomó su virginidad. Las cosas no podían ser más perfectas que eso. —Si.

Harry gruñó mientras jalaba la cabeza de Louis bajo su mentón, y pronto comenzó a roncar. Louis empujó su cuerpo incluso más cerca mientras se quedaba dormido.

Maldición si no estaba dolorido.

🥀

Harry veía alrededor del departamento. Había muchas cajas. Pilas de ellas. Algunas de las parejas de los lobos Timber se ofrecieron a ayudar a Louis a mudarse a su nuevo departamento. A él seguía sin gustarle eso.

—¿Esta fue tu idea? —Mark preguntó colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho, viéndolo como si quisiera dispararle a Harry.

—Infiernos, no. Traté de hablar con él para evitarlo.

Mark lo miró fijamente durante un momento, casi asesinándolo antes de asentir. —Entonces tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Lo estamos —dijo Harry. No trataba de quitarle la libertad a su pareja, pero le asustaba de muerte tener que dejar a Louis solo, sin la seguridad que su manada le daba.

—Veo que lo reclamaste —dijo Mark fuera del tema.

Infiernos si Harry le iba a dar detalles íntimos acerca de su emparejamiento. Eso era privado. Solo para él y su agotado Louis. No era asunto de Mark. Asintió, rehusándose a darle algo más.

—Muy justo. Su seguridad es ahora tu responsabilidad —dijo Mark y cruzó el cuarto, deteniéndose completamente—. Amo a mi hijo más que a mi propia vida. No lo jodas, oso.

Harry gruñó, sus garras salieron mientras chocaba su pecho contra el de Mark. —Louis es mi vida. Él es mi responsabilidad, si, pero ya no tienes que regular cada una de sus acciones, ya no más. Él me pertenece ahora.

Mark sonrió, retrocediendo. —Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero lo aceptó. Mark se hizo a un lado, algo que había querido que sucediera desde que descubrió que Louis era su pareja.

—Papá, ¡no quiero cámaras en mi maldito cuarto! —Louis se quejó entrando a la sala. Nero lo seguía de cerca—. Yo acepté cuando quisiste que las instalaran, pero estoy seguro. No, estoy positivamente seguro que no quiero que veas lo que hago ahí.

Mark frunció el ceño como si hubiera mordido una docena de limones. —No quiero verlo.

—Entonces dile a Nero que no instale cámaras ahí, o te prometo que te daré la actuación de tu vida.

Harry se rió disimuladamente ante la amonestación de su pareja. Le encendía ver a Louis enfrentar a su papá. _«Grr»_. Él quería ver la actuación de su vida. Su pene estaba duro al imaginar lo que podría ser.

—No cámaras en la recámara, Nero —Mark dijo y entonces le sonrió a su hijo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero aun digo que él debería de estar monitorizado veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, en cada ángulo. Esto no es bueno. Para nada es bueno. Puedo borrar los detalles íntimos de mi monitor.

Harry gruñó. Nadie vería _'ningún detalle intimo'_ de nada concerniente a Louis. —Ninguna cámara en la recámara —ladró a la pareja.

—Bien. —Nero hizo un puchero mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, su pareja Gunnar, lo siguió. Gunnar se giró antes de desaparecer, le dio un guiño a Harry y una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué usa guantes azules? —Harry le preguntó a Mark después de que Gunnar salió detrás de Nero, murmurándole algo acerca de los monitores.

—Larga historia. Tiene demasiadas fobias para incluso enlistarlas.

Joder, gracias que no era su pareja. Nero podría hacer que subiera paredes.

Harry rodó los ojos cuando tocaron a la puerta. La manada había estado entrando y saliendo todo el día. Incluso su gemelo Chance y su hermano mayor Riley, habían subido a inspeccionar el lugar. Eso era como un maldito zoológico.

—Adelante —ladró. Estaba intrigado cuando tres hombres entraron. Dos de ellos eran policías. ¿Habrían estado haciendo demasiado ruido? Sabía que había habido mucho movimiento entrando y saliendo del departamento, pero ¿por qué llegarían detectives? Ellos tenían que ser detectives.

Tenían las placas alrededor del cuello y usaban ropa de civil.

—Harry, él es Lewis y su pareja, Evan. No se quién sea el otro hombre —dijo Mark, acercándose a Harry mientras el desconocido entraba.

—Él es mi compañero, el detective Damien Jones —Lewis lo presentó.

Joder si el lugar no se sentía demasiado pequeño. Había demasiada gente alrededor. Harry mantuvo las quejas para sí mismo viendo a todos los que ayudaban. —No se ofendan, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Lewis se rió. —Mark quería que Damien conociera a Louis.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido y miró a su suegro. ―¿Casamentero?

—Demasiado tarde para eso. No. Quiero que la fuerza de la ley conozca a mi hijo. Que mantengan un ojo en él.

Harry pasó la siguiente hora o dos horas caminando al lado de las pequeñas parejas y grandes guerreros, acomodando muebles y utensilios de cocina. Después de un tiempo, se dejó caer en el sofá. Con todo el movimiento del día estaba exhausto.

Levantó la cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir a quien fuera que entrara que se fuera cuando vio quién era.

Maverick se inclinó ligeramente para cruzar el marco de la puerta, sus ojos viendo el lugar mientras entraba.

🥀

Louis sostenía la mano de Harry mientras recorrían la calle. Se dirigían al restaurante a cenar. Ambos estaban exhaustos por ordenar el departamento de Louis. Había sido un día largo y todo lo que Louis quería era comer, ducharse y dormir. Estaba emocionado de que Harry hubiera aceptado quedarse a pasar la noche.

Para ser honestos, estaba un poco asustado de dormir solo en un nuevo lugar. Louis nunca había vivido solo antes, y descubrió que no le gustaba. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para decirle a Harry que lo había reconsiderado. Después de toda la ayuda que había recibido de la manada, Louis ahora se sentía obligado a quedarse ahí.

Estaba tratando duro de ser un hombre y pararse sobre sus dos pies. Admitir que se había equivocado dañaba su ego. Justo ahora Louis tenía que aguantarse y tratar con eso. Vio la calle cuando se acercaban al restaurante y el corazón de Louis empezó a latir más fuerte. Billy estaba afuera de la oficina de correos, su espalda contra la pared y un pie apoyado en el edificio.

Louis evitó verlo y apretó más la mano de su pareja. No había visto a Billy desde el verano en que llegó por primera vez. Y Louis no había querido verlo desde entonces.

—¿Estás bien, hon? —Harry preguntó mientras pasaban al lado de Billy. El pelirrojo le sonrió cínicamente e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente cuando Louis pasó.

Rápidamente alejó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza distraídamente.

—Si. Estoy bien. Solo hambriento y cansado. —Eso era parcialmente la verdad.

Vio hacia atrás y vio a Billy viéndolo.

Louis nunca había sido más feliz que el día que descubrió que su papá, Mark, había despedido a Billy por encontrarlo robando.

Pensó que nunca vería al chico de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí ahora? Louis sabía que Billy vivía en una de las granjas de las afueras del pueblo, pero no lo había visto en años. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Vamos. Consigamos algo de comida para ti.

Louis no iba a discutir. Caminó rápidamente hacia el restaurante, apresurándose a entrar mientras Harry mantenía la puerta abierta para él.

Inmediatamente el ruido de conversaciones y cubiertos lo rodeó mientras Louis veía alrededor.

—Tomen asiento, chicos —Tangee, el mesero y una de las parejas, les dijo. Louis vio a Keata y se dirigió directo al mostrador.

—¿Es en donde quieres sentarte? —Harry preguntó siguiendo a Louis al mostrador.

—Si. ¿Te molesta?

—No —dijo su pareja mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas altas—. No me molesta para nada.

Louis tomó asiento al lado de su pareja y frente a Keata, la pareja de Cody preparaba una malteada. —Hey, Louis. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Louis le sonrió al chico de aspecto femenino. Aun estaba asombrado que Keata fuera un tigre —uno pequeño, pero nada menos que un tigre. Louis vio a Cody charlando con su socio, Frank. Todo parecía normal aquí. Incluso había algunos guerreros con sus parejas en las mesas. Si, todo estaba normal.

Hasta que vio a Billy entrar y tomar asiento a unas sillas de él. Louis perdió el apetito pero no quería que Harry lo interrogara. —Quiero una malteada de fresa-banana.

—Suena bien. También quiero una —dijo Harry chocando el hombro con el de Louis. Louis le sonrió a su pareja, feliz de estar alrededor de él y viendo los ojos verdes de su pareja. Podía ver el amor en ellos. Louis sintió su cara ruborizarse cuando Harry se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso.

—Quiero lo mismo —dijo Billy.

Louis se tensó.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó de nuevo mientras se apartaba para ver a Louis a los ojos.

—Si —mintió alejando la vista de su pareja. Louis odiaba el hecho de mentirle a su pareja. Odiaba el hecho de que Billy estuviera a unas sillas de él. ¿Por qué estaba jodiéndolo? No había otra explicación.

—Aquí están —dijo Keata mientras colocaba las malteadas frente a Louis y Harry. Louis le agradeció y tomó la pajilla para tomar la fría bebida. Los ojos de Billy seguían viéndolo, así que giró el cuerpo para estar frente a su pareja.

—¿Podemos ordenar para llevar? Estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—Seguro, hon. —Harry envolvió los hombros de Louis con su largo brazo, haciendo que se sintiera seguro en el mundo. Louis prácticamente se enterró en un costado de Harry mientras bebía su malteada. Steven salió de la cocina con sus órdenes, mientras Louis hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no ver a la derecha.

Una vez que tuvieron la comida y pagaron, Louis estaba malditamente cerca de salir corriendo del restaurante. No quería pasar un segundo más en donde estaba.

—Tranquilo, hon. —Harry tomó a Louis de la cintura mientras Louis se dirigía a la puerta. No quería tranquilizarse. Louis quería llegar a su horrible nuevo departamento y sólo subir a la cama con su pareja. Quería que su oso envolviera su cuerpo y le diera el calor y la protección que necesitaba ahora.

—Estoy cansado.

Harry lo veía extrañado. Louis bajó la mirada mientras esperaba a que Harry lo liberara. —Está bien, pero tranquilo.

Louis asintió y su pareja retiró el brazo. Se dirigieron a la puerta caminando lentamente, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Una calle en la que no estaba Billy.

Cuando pasaron frente a un gran panel de vidrio, vio a Billy de nuevo viéndolo. El estómago de Louis se hizo un nudo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con su oso.

🥀

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, agradecido de levantar sus pies.

Louis realmente estaba exhausto. El día había sido demasiado largo y extenuante.

Harry sacó los contenedores de hielo seco de la bolsa de plástico, incluían utensilios y los abrió para Louis. —Empieza, hon.

Louis ya no tenía mucha hambre, pero se obligó a medio comer lo que su pareja había comprado. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar su nerviosismo pero no creyó que Harry se lo creyera. Gracias a Dios su pareja no le preguntó de nuevo.

Comieron en un relativo silencio. La tensión era tan gruesa que Louis casi se sentía ahogar. Hizo el contenedor a un lado. ―Estoy lleno.

Harry asintió, viéndolo más de cerca mientras él también cerraba su contenedor.

—Si quieres que me vaya a casa, sólo pídelo, hon.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta ante su pareja. Eso era lo último que quería que Harry hiciera. —¿Por qué diría eso?

Harry llevó los contenedores a la basura y se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina. Louis veía cada movimiento, preguntándose cómo saldría de esto. No le gustaba la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su pareja. Ellos habían pasado un día genial, aparte del extenuante trabajo, pero incluso eso fue divertido con su pareja a su lado. La única cosa que había estropeado su día fue el ver a Billy.

—Voy a extender el sofá —dijo Harry y salió de la cocina antes de que Louis pudiera decir una palabra.

¡Joder!

🥀

Nero le quitó el volumen a la pantalla del monitor. No le gustaba oír a las parejas discutir. Sabía que el oso no se iría a ningún lado esta noche. Así que se concentró en los otros monitores.

Ellos parecían una pareja agradable. Nero no sabía nada acerca de osos, pero por la mirada de Harry, podía decir que Louis era su mundo. No entendía por qué ellos discutían, pero sabía de hecho que Louis estaba escondiendo algo.

Nero limpió la estación de monitores con toallitas desinfectantes y alejó la discusión de la pareja de su mente.

🥀

Harry despertó cuando sintió a su pareja subiendo a su lado. No estaba seguro de lo que le sucedía a Louis. Temía que su pareja no lo quisiera aquí, pero su lenguaje corporal decía una historia diferente. Si Louis no quería hablar de lo que le sucedía, Harry no podía presionarlo, aunque eso le molestaba como un infierno.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pareja y lo jaló frente a él. Louis enterró su cara en el pecho de Harry mientras seguían acostados en silencio.

—Estoy aquí para ti.

Louis asintió pero no quitó la cabeza del pecho de Harry. Abrazó fuerte a su pareja y suspiró. Las cosas de pareja no eran tan fáciles como había supuesto. Harry creía que su ganadora personalidad podría conquistar a su pareja rápidamente. Chico, estaba equivocado. Eso había sido lo opuesto, y apestaba. No estaba seguro qué hacer o qué decir, especialmente considerando que no sabía qué infiernos sucedía con su pareja. No leía mentes.

Sonrió cuando sintió que la mano de su pareja se deslizaba por su pecho y acunaba su pene a través de su ropa interior. Quizás Louis se había mostrado tímido de pasar toda la noche juntos. Harry había pensado que él sería cool ahora que ellos ya habían pasado su primera vez de esa manera.

Quizás también se había equivocado en eso.

Parecía que se equivocaba mucho últimamente.

—¿Qué quiere hacer mi _honey bunny*?_

_(*. **Honey Bunny,** aunque literalmente seria conejito de miel, también es un personaje femenino de caricaturas, diseñado por Robert McKimson y era la novia de Bugs Bunny para propósitos comerciales en 1950. Oficialmente se le considera como personaje de Warner Bros. Looney Tunes, incluso aunque nunca apareció en una caricatura)_

Podía sentir a Louis carcajearse. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció mientras se apartaba.

—¿Tu qué?

Eso finalmente hizo que Harry se ruborizara. —¿No te gusta ese nombre? —A Harry le gustaba ese nombre. Podría ser grande y de apariencia feroz, pero cuando llegaba con su pareja, se sentía todo cálido y sentimental en su interior. Como una dulce barra.

—No, no. Me gusta eso, pero... ¿no es eso para una chica?

Harry se rió mientras se rodaba sobre su espalda, sentando a su pareja en su ingle.

Joder si Louis no se veía bien sentado arriba de él. —No, es algo cariñoso de parejas, y nosotros somos pareja.

—Oh —dijo Louis. Su pareja se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Parecía que habían tenido la misma idea. Harry inhaló profundamente cuando Louis se puso de pie en el sofá y se bajó los boxers. Infiernos si no era una vista gloriosa. Su pene saltó libre, haciendo que a Harry se le hiciera agua la boca.

Louis se volvió a sentar, frotando su culo sobre el duro como una jodida pene de Harry. Harry se movió, dejando que su eje frotara arriba y abajo de la grieta de Louis.

―Aun no me has dicho qué quieres.

Louis colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry sonriéndole. —¿Vas a hacerme que lo diga en voz alta, verdad?

—Infiernos si. Quiero oír qué tan sucio habla mi pareja. ―Harry rezó porque Louis no se acobardara. Necesitaba urgentemente oír a su pareja decir todo lo que quería que Harry le hiciera.

Era un pervertido, eso seguro.

—Nunca he hablado sucio antes —Louis admitió mientras frotaba su culo contra la ingle de Harry. Podía ver a su pareja deseoso pero inseguro de qué decir, así que Harry tomó el control.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres que te haga.

Louis se rió graciosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Harry. —Quiero que me jodas.

 _«Grr»_. —¿Y qué más, hon?

Louis lo veía intrigado. —¿Qué más hay?

—Oh infiernos. No tienes idea, ¿verdad? —Harry preguntó mientras desde abajo de su pareja se bajaba su ropa interior sosteniendo a Louis mientras se la terminaba de quitar. Separó las piernas y jaló a su pareja un poco más atrás.

—No, no lo sé.

Harry estaba duro como una roca mientras deslizaba a su pareja un poco más abajo. —¿Qué acerca de chupar mi pene?

Cuando Louis se tensó, evitando su mirada, Harry detuvo todo movimiento. Él no iba a forzar a su pareja a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Quizás a Louis no le gustaba chupar penes. O quizás él pensaba que Harry era demasiado grande, no estaba seguro, pero tenía una turbada expresión en su cara.

—Hey. —Harry se enderezó, pasó los nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis, girándole la cara—. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres, hon? ¿Está bien?

Louis asintió, estiró la mano al suelo hasta que su mano tocó la botella de lubricante y colocó su mano en el pecho de Harry.

—Hazme el amor.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a suceder, pero él voluntariamente haría lo que fuera para cambiar esa mirada distante por una de placer. Lubricó los dedos y entonces acercó a Louis, haciendo que su pareja se acostara sobre su pecho. Tomó los labios de su pareja en un suave beso mientras llevaba sus dedos a la entrada de su pareja. Louis gemía mientras Harry lo preparaba para su invasión. Una expresión de lujuria brillaba en los ojos azules de Louis cuando Harry quebró el beso.

Lubricó su pene y entonces tomó los costados de Louis, levantando a su pareja y entonces lo veía maravillado mientras Louis se empalaba en el eje de Harry.

—Te ves como un dios sentado ahí arriba.

Louis gimió y le sonrió. Su pareja tomó el respaldo del sofá con una de sus manos y comenzó a montarlo. Harry veía cómo los músculos abdominales de Louis temblaban, sus músculos se hinchaban y flexionaban.

¡Se iba a correr sólo por la manera en que su pareja se movía!

Harry se inclinó y jaló a Louis con él mientras devoraba su boca, palmeando las caderas de paso. Empujó profundamente su pene, tratando de enterrarse en el interior de su pareja. Louis gritaba mientras Harry golpeaba duro sus caderas, sintiendo que se construía un orgasmo de proporciones épicas.

—Córrete para mi, honey bunny. —Movió más rápido sus caderas, el apretado culo de su pareja lo llevaba a la locura. Harry usó la fricción para lograr que su pareja se liberara sin tocarlo ni una vez. Louis gritó el nombre de Harry, haciendo que su ego creciera rápidamente mientras sentía la humedad entre ellos.

—Voy a correrme en tu culo, bebé —Harry advirtió mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un bajo gruñido. Sus caninos descendieron mientras su cuerpo explotaba. No dudo cuando sintió que Louis empujaba su cuello hacia sus dientes.

Harry se hundió profundamente, cortando la carne mientras lo reclamaba una vez más.

🥀

Nero extendió los dedos, revisando si la escena íntima ya había terminado. Cuándo vio a la pareja dormida en el sofá, apagó el monitor. Se quedó unos minutos, tamborileando sus dedos en la estación antes de correr a su recámara y buscar a su pareja, Gunnar.

Quizás él no debería de tener tampoco una cámara en la sala. No estaba muy seguro acerca del 'gran plan' de Mark de mantener vigilado a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que el humano tatuado podría masticar clavos si realmente viera lo que había sucedido.

Si, mañana iría al departamento de Louis y quitaría la cámara de la sala. El único lugar en el que la dejaría sería la cocina.

—Por favor, no dejen que tengan sexo ahí también.

🥀

Louis caminó hacia la librería de Murphy con la sección de ofertas de trabajos del periódico bajo el brazo. Si él iba a mantener su departamento, que era la última cosa que quería hacer, necesitaría un trabajo, algo que le ayudara a pagar las cuentas.

Harry había regresado al rancho. Dijo que había mucho que hacer, y su Pa le patearía el trasero si no lograba que el trabajo estuviera terminado al final del día. Louis se rió al ver el miedo en los ojos de su oso al hablar sobre el señor Styles. Eso era realmente cómico.

—Louis —Murphy, una de las parejas que sucedió que era medio lobo y medio humano, lo saludó. Murphy había sido siempre amable con Louis, aunque Louis sospechaba que estaba un poco loco.

—Hey, Murph. Vine a aplicar para el trabajo de asistente ―dijo Louis mientras rodeaba el mostrador cubierto de vidrio.

Dejó el periódico y miró alrededor para ver a algunas personas entrar en la pequeña librería.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Ha venido una pandilla de chicos universitarios para aplicar que no conocerían un libro de pasta dura ni aunque los golpeara en la cabeza. —Murphy movió la mano alrededor de la tienda mientras caminaba hacia Louis—. Incluso desde que abrieron el cyber café al otro lado de la librería, no puedo mantenerme a la altura. Dime, ¿sabes hacer café exprés?

Louis podía sentir su cara arder mientras sacudía la cabeza negando. —Lo siento. Pero soy muy rápido para aprender.

Murphy lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar. ―Entonces te enseñaré. Prefiero tener a alguien de la manada que a un chico universitario que sólo está interesado en el sexo y el más reciente teléfono androide.

Louis estaba cerca de puntualizar que tenía la edad de los chicos universitarios y que ahora amaba el sexo, pero cerró la boca.

Realmente necesitaba el trabajo. Si él iba a probar que era independiente, necesitaba mantener ese horrible departamento.

Aunque se había acostumbrado a que la tubería hiciera ruido cada vez que alguien del edificio tomaba una ducha. Pero a las dos de la mañana, eso lo ponía nervioso. A pesar de que tenía a Harry con él, eso aun lo asustaba.

—Déjame mostrarte el lugar y así podemos ir a la parte de atrás de la librería para dejar las cosas —dijo Murphy mientras guiaba a Louis a un lado de la librería y detrás de un mostrador con una gran máquina cafetera y botellas de líquido de sabores. Rezaba porque no se le cayera en la cabeza. Él estaba aliviado cuando Murphy le dio un instructivo de cómo hacer el café de todos esos diferentes sabores.

—El latte de especies-calabaza es el de esta temporada, todos lo ordenan. Quizás deberíamos de empezar con ese.

Después de cerca de una hora, Louis no estaba ni cerca de hacer ni la mitad de las órdenes correctamente. Murphy continuamente lo tranquilizaba de que podía entender las cosas. Logró conseguir el sabor de la temporada. Louis charlaba y se reía, con los clientes que llegaron.

No estuvo tan mal como había creído. A Louis le gustaba trabajar con Murphy.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando su pareja entró. Harry les gruñó a algunos de los chicos universitarios que estaban frente al mostrador, charlando con Louis. Pensó que era divertido cuando su pareja se inclinó sobre el mostrador, acunando su cara marcando su reclamo.

Muy extraño que llegaran más chicos junto al mostrador. Ahora era Louis quien gruñó.

No le gustó que los hombres le dieran tanta atención a su pareja. Harry se rió mientras tomaba asiento con una cínica sonrisa. —¿No te gustó que se giraran los papeles, verdad?

—Ni un poco. —Louis hizo un puchero.

—¿Sabes que solo a ti te quiero, honey bunny, verdad?

Louis gruñó mientras algunas personas se reían disimuladamente. No solía hacer demostraciones públicas. Por Harry, se acostumbraría rápidamente. Pero si el 'honey bunny' era parte de eso le iba a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse. Como diez años.

Louis tomó una taza para hacer otro café y le sacó la lengua a su pareja mientras lo hacía. Justo cuando se giró para provocar más a Harry, vio a Billy entrar a la librería.

🥀

Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a quién veía Louis. Vio al pelirrojo dirigirse al otro lado de la librería y se preguntaba quién era. El tipo veía duramente a su pareja.

—¿Amigo tuyo? —le preguntó a Louis mientras se giraba.

Louis bajó rápidamente la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sólo alguien que conocí hace años.

Harry gruñó, viéndolo una vez más sobre su hombro. El pelirrojo avanzó hacia los libros, pero Harry atrapó las disimuladas miradas que lanzaba en ese camino. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando lo vio de nuevo viendo a su pareja. Louis estaba haciendo lo mismo. Está bien, tenía suficiente. —¿Hay algo que necesitas decirme? —El engaño rompía el trato en el libro de Harry. No había manera de que fuera a tolerar eso.

Quería ir con el pelirrojo y aplastarle la cara en el librero.

—N–No —Louis contestó rápidamente, sus ojos más abiertos mientras veía fijamente a Harry. Algo sucedía. No era un jodido estúpido. Harry tenía experiencia, había estado en esa posición en varias ocasiones, nunca había encontrado a la persona con la cual asentarse. Gracias a Dios la había encontrado. Había sido un lío cuando encontró a Louis. Pero que abiertamente estuviera revisando a otro hombre mientras él estaba aquí viéndolo era más de lo que el oso podía manejar.

Su pareja había estado un poco distraído últimamente. Se mantenía en si mismo, distante. No parecía el hombre que Harry había visto por primera vez hace semanas en la comida en el patio, ni el hombre que le había ofrecido su virginidad. ¿Estaba Louis teniendo un amorío? Ese pensamiento hacía que el oso de Harry cambiara y se mostrara ahí mismo en la librería. —Necesitamos hablar.

—Salgo en una hora —dijo Louis con un poco de miedo en su voz. Harry ahora no estaba seguro de querer hablar por el tono que oyó en su pareja. ¿Le confesaría algo que destrozaría su mundo?

—Entonces regresaré.

—¡No! —dijo Louis un poco más alto, sus manos aferradas al mostrador, sus uñas se clavaron en la madera. Harry inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para estudiar a su pareja. No era una mirada de deseo la que tenía por el otro chico. Su expresión cambió a ira, cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de su pareja era de puro terror.

—¿Qué sucedió? —gruñó suavemente. No le importó que estuvieran en público.

Quería saber por qué su pareja le temía al pelirrojo. Estaba a diez segundos de ir por el tipo y golpearlo cuando Louis salió de detrás del mostrador y salió por la puerta del frente.

—Joder —Harry maldijo mientras seguía a su pareja. Atrapó a Louis fuera de la librería. Harry tomó a su pareja rodeándole la cintura, evitando que corriera hacia alguno de sus padres. —Háblame, hon.

—No —Louis lloró mientras envolvía su cuerpo alrededor de Harry—. Yo... Yo no puedo. —Harry sostuvo a su pareja fuerte mientras caminaba a su camioneta. No había manera de que fuera a hablar con Louis en su departamento. Él iba a ver a su Pa. Él sabría qué hacer.

Harry condujo tan rápidamente como pudo al rancho, sacó a su pareja del asiento del frente y lo llevó a la casa. —¡Pa! —le gritó mientras llevaba a su pareja a la recámara.

Su Pa los veía mientras Harry acomodaba a Louis en su cama. Jaló a Pa a un lado, le dijo lo qué había sucedido y cómo Louis había estado actuando últimamente.

—Déjame hablar con él. Vé a sentarte en la cocina con D. Finalmente logré que intentara probar el café, y el pequeño vampiro ahora no lo deja.

Harry no quería dejar a su pareja, pero Louis no hablaría con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bajó corriendo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró a D moviendo la cafetera. —¿Cómo haces que funcione esta cosa?

—Con sangre humana.

D se giró viendo a Harry. —Muy divertido. Ahora deja de actuar como un imbécil y muéstrame cómo hacer una jarra de café.

—Pensé que los vampiros sólo podían beber sangre —dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia D, encendiendo la cafetera.

—Si, yo también. Pero creo que mi estómago puede con esto —dijo D, sus dedos se aferraban al mostrador, cerca de aplastar su cara contra la jarra mientras veía la gota caer en la jarra. Empezó a saltar de un pie a otro mientras la jarra se llenaba. Quizás no debió de ser travieso y preparar una jarra de café extra fuerte. El vampiro ya se veía suficientemente extraño.

Harry tomó asiento ante la mesa. —Por cierto, se supone que bajé aquí para asegurarme de mantenerte alejado del café.

—Bueno, ve hacia afuera. —Dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia Harry, nunca quitó los ojos de la máquina. Harry sacudió la cabeza. El tipo no ajustaba con nada de lo que sabía de los vampiros. El hombre era un enigma.

Se levantó de la silla cuando su Pa entró a la cocina con una seria expresión en su cara. —¿Bueno?

—Necesito hablar con Maverick.

—¡Tonterías! —Harry le gritó a su Pa, haciendo que D finalmente viera otra cosa aparte de la jarra. Los vio a ambos nervioso y salió corriendo de la cocina—. Él es mi pareja. ¡Necesito saber lo que le sucede! —Sabía que le estaba gritando a su Pa, pero esto era una locura.

Su Pa sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —No hasta que hable con Maverick.

Harry movió la boca para discutir más, pero vio a su padre de pie con toda su altura, desafiando a Harry a que discutiera con él. Harry cerró la boca, echando vapor.

Escuchó a su Pa hablar por teléfono con el Alfa. Todo lo que dijo fue que necesitaba que Maverick viniera y que el asunto concernía a Louis. Harry estaba enojado.

Se paseaba por la cocina como un oso en una jaula, esperando que el Alfa llegara.

Cuándo no pudo más con sus nervios, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Aun no subas hijo, dale a tu pareja tiempo para recuperarse.

Harry se giró, golpeó con su palma la tela malla y salió al porche. Chance estaba sentado en el columpio del porche.

Ninguno dijo nada. Su gemelo conocía su humor y sabía cuándo mantenerse aparte.

Agradecía eso.

Se puso de pie cuando vio un oscuro vehículo entrar.

—¿Alguien necesita ayuda para un entierro? —Chance preguntó misteriosamente mientras llegaba al lado de Harry.

—No. Es Maverick. —Harry regresó de nuevo al interior de la casa y al interior de la cocina viendo a D rogándole a Pa para que no tirara la jarra de café. Los ignoró y tomó asiento. Unos minutos después, Maverick y Mark entraban en la cocina, dos guerreros se quedaron en el pasillo.

Genial. Todo lo que necesitaba era a los papás de Louis aquí. Mark lo veía diabólicamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. —Apenas si puedo contener la ira. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

—No fue él —su Pa defendió a Harry.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —Caden, el otro padre de Louis, preguntó y entró en la cocina.

Su Pa exhaló, colocó las manos en las caderas y vio hacia el techo. Harry tenía un presentimiento en la boca de su estómago de que no le gustaría ni un poco lo que iba a oír. Solo lo sabía.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Louis llegó aquí por primera vez?

—Claro —Mark contestó.

—¿Recuerdas al mecánico que contrataste?

Mark asintió.

—Billy. Él y Louis salieron una vez. Lo despedí cuando lo atrapé robándome. La pequeña mierda trató de mentirme para salir de eso. ¿Qué pasa con él?

El Pa de Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Harry sostuvo el aliento, esperando que su Pa terminara. No disfrutaría lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Qué sucede con Billy?

Mark se enderezó, viendo a su Pa con extrañeza. —Como te dije ellos salieron una vez. Louis terminó eso diciendo que Billy quería ir más allá y que él no estaba listo para eso.

Harry podía sentir a su oso tratar de salir a la superficie. Ya sabía lo que su Pa iba a decir, y no quería oír eso. Quería taparse los oídos y gritar que no era cierto, pero en lugar de eso veía fijamente sin esperanza mientras esperaba las fatales palabras.

Su Pa sacudió la cabeza, colocó las manos en el mostrador detrás de él. —Acabo de hablar con Louis —su Pa dijo mientras giraba la cabeza, viendo a Harry con tristeza en los ojos antes de ver a Mark—. Billy violó a Louis.

La cabeza de Harry se fue hacia atrás mientras rugía, su oso se liberó. Puro y profundo odio lo inundó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. ¡Iba a matar al hijo de perra!

¡Había tenido a ese bastardo a la vista y lo había dejado ir! Harry rugió de nuevo cuando un fuerte peso cayó sobre su espalda. Luchó por liberarse, arañaba y mordía. Quería sangre. ¡Billy iba a morir!

—No, hijo —dijo su Pa luchando por detenerlo—. No puede ser de esa manera.

Esa era la única manera. La venganza, tenía que pagar con sangre. Harry se aferró al suelo, tratando de liberarse de su Pa. El hombre ni siquiera estaba en su forma de oso, pero aun así lograba detener a Harry.

—¿Harry?

Se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó la voz de su pareja. Harry estaba aterrado de girarse. No sabía qué decirle. Su Pa lo liberó, y Harry se puso de pie, viendo hacia la puerta trasera por un segundo antes de que su pareja le hablara de nuevo. Podía oír el llanto en la voz de Louis.

Harry giró la cabeza, vio a su pareja en el arco de la cocina, su papá detrás de él.

Mark se veía devastado mientras veía a su hijo. Caden lloraba. Louis se veía tan perdido, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras veía a Harry.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose tan perdido como se veía Louis. Se acercó a su pareja y lamió su brazo empujando la cabeza con la de su pareja antes de cambiar. Tomó a Louis en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su cara.

―Nunca, honey bunny.

Louis seguía temblando, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho. Notó que Lewis estaba ahí.

—Necesito tomar tu declaración. Aunque hayan pasado años, puedo levantarle cargos.

Harry no quería que su pareja atravesara por esto. Quería a Billy muerto y terminar con eso. Pero sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Chance entró en la cocina llevándole unos jeans a Harry, su mirada prometía que hablarían después.

Todos ellos se dirigieron a la sala.

Harry tomó asiento, su pareja en su regazo mientras relataba lo que había sucedido esa noche. Harry sentía que iba a vomitar cuando Louis decía que Billy lo había forzado a hacerle sexo oral. Cuándo el bastardo había tratado de tomar a Louis analmente, él había tomado una roca y golpeado con ella a Billy en la cabeza, huyendo tan rápido como había podido.

Confesó haber estado demasiado avergonzado como para decirle a alguien.

Mark se puso de pie, cruzó el cuarto y se arrodilló frente a Louis, lágrimas bajaban lentamente de sus ojos, ojos que eran como los de Louis. —Tú no hiciste nada malo. Todo esto es culpa de Billy. ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja, dándole el confort que sabía que Louis necesitaba. Su pareja asintió hacia su papá, pero seguía en los brazos de Harry.

Podía sentir un pozo negro de odio hirviendo y agitándose en su estómago mientras todo el mundo salía. Maverick fue el último en salir.

—Sé que quieres matarlo. También lo quiero. Deja que la ley se encargue, y si eso no funciona, vendré por ti.

Harry asintió, se puso de pie y llevó a su pareja a su recámara. Subió a la cama y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de su pareja mientras lo mecía suavemente hasta que Louis se durmió. Tan pronto como su pareja estaba roncando, Harry se puso de pie y fue a buscar a D.

—Necesito que cuides a mi pareja.

D sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared.

—Sé lo que vas a hacer, y si Pa descubre que te ayudé, me mata.

—Ya estás muerto —Harry gruñó.

—Gran equivocación —D contestó—. Te diré qué. Vigilaré a tu pareja si me consigues una jarra de café.

—Trato.

—Oh, ¿y Harry?

Harry se giró hacia el vampiro, no quería desperdiciar otro minuto. —¿Qué?

—Mata al bastardo.

Harry asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de bajar los escalones. Salió al porche, sabiendo quién lo esperaba.

Chance no dijo una palabra mientras se desnudaban y cambiaban, saliendo a cazar.

🥀

Harry entró por la puerta de la cocina, enojado de que Mark y Maverick lo estuvieran esperando en la granja de Billy y lo detuvieran. De cualquier manera eso no era necesario. Nadie pudo encontrar a Billy. La madre le dijo al Alfa que ella no lo había visto en años, lo que era extraño, considerando que él lo había estado viendo en el pueblo últimamente.

Subió los escalones, y se dirigió a su recámara. Una vez en la puerta, Harry cambió y entró.

—Ponte algo de ropa —D se quejó mientras se cubría los ojos—. ¿Quieres dejarme ciego?

—Hay una jarra de café esperándote abajo.

D salió sin decir otra palabra, mientras Harry entraba al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta tras él. Se apoyó contra la pared, viendo al techo y preguntándose qué iba hacer con su pareja. Nunca había tratado con nada como eso antes, no a un nivel personal.

Y eso era tan personal como podía ser.

Reguló el agua de la ducha y entró, lavándose el lodo del bosque de su piel. Se sentía inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer por su pareja en este momento.

Mataría cualquier dragón que pudiera por Louis, pero ¿cómo podía matar lo que estaba en el interior de su pareja?

Louis había estado solo, tratando durante años con eso. Harry hubiera querido estar ahí para él. Sabía que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a su pareja a atravesar esto.

Los pensamientos de Harry cambiaron de giro. ¿Por qué Billy estaba aquí ahora?

¿Por qué se burlaba de Louis? ¿Qué posible motivo tendría? ¿Qué ganaría con aterrorizar a Louis? Harry golpeó con el puño los azulejos. No le gustaba esto. No le gustaba nada de esto. Quería encontrar al jodido y golpearlo hasta encontrar respuestas.

A Harry no le importaba lo que los otros dijeran. No iba a dejar a Billy con Lewis. Él exactamente iba a vengarse de lo que el jodido le había hecho a su pareja.

Harry cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, se secó antes de regresar a la recámara. Tomó ropa interior del cajón y se la puso.

Se quedó ahí un momento viendo a su pareja dormir. Louis se veía tan pacifico.

Sus rasgos eran impactantes. Su corazón se oprimió por lo que Louis había soportado durante tantos años. Cruzó la habitación subió a la cama con su pareja y jaló a Louis hacia su pecho.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Louis preguntó suavemente mientras su mano recorría el pecho de Harry.

Tragó varias veces. Eso era más duro que el infierno. No quería mentirle a Louis. —Fui a buscarlo.

Louis no dijo nada. Por un momento Harry pensó que se había quedado dormido. Se acurrucó con su pareja acomodando la cabeza de Louis bajo su mentón, viendo a la pared.

—Por favor, no mates a nadie por mi causa. No podría vivir con eso.

Harry no tenía una respuesta. No iba a prometer nada. Se conocía bien y conocía sus limitaciones y sabiendo que alguien había lastimado a su pareja y que aun seguía provocándolo, eso hacía que sus colmillos dolieran por hundirlos en el bastardo y hacerlo trocitos.

No, era mejor que se quedara en silencio.

No había manera de que permitiera que Billy saliera libre por lo que había hecho.

🥀

La lengua de Louis estaba a un lado de su boca mientras lentamente deslizaba la espátula debajo del pancake y entonces le daba un rápido giro a la muñeca.

¡Maldición! La mitad de la redonda masa se quedó en la plancha y la otra mitad colgando a un lado goteando en la estufa.

George hacía que se viera tan fácil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry preguntó deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, abrazándolo hacia su pecho, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Bueno, estaba tratando de preparar nuestro desayuno. Pero no creo que sea bueno para hombres, ni bestias. —Qué mal que Steven, la pareja de Roman y el cocinero del restaurante ya se hubiera ido a trabajar. El plato con esa mierda que podría matar tenía una pila cada vez más alta con cada pancake que había intentado hacer. El plato apropiado para consumo humano seguía vacío. Eso era frustrante.

Harry se rió y se acomodó contra el mostrador al lado de Louis.

Inmediatamente sintió la pérdida y deseaba haberse quedado acurrucado más tiempo.

—Puedo hacer unos pancake decentes —Harry dijo mientras veía a Louis intentar lanzar otro a la estufa. Quería animarlo cuando no cayó en la estufa.

—No —dijo, vertiendo más masa en la plancha caliente—. Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero me tardé más de lo que esperaba.

—Ah, honey bunny, eso es tan dulce de tu parte. Pero si no quiero quedarme en cama durante los siguientes días, quizás yo deba de cocinar.

Louis se giró hacia su pareja, ira manchaba su cara. ―¿Qué está diciendo, señor? —Tuvo que contener la risa mientras Harry se enderezaba y lo veía fijamente, parecía preocupado mientras movía las manos frente a él.

—Nada. No dije nada acerca de todo el abuso sobre esos pobres pancakes.

Louis gruñó, cazando a Harry alrededor de la cocina con la espátula. Louis se reía mientras Harry rodeaba la mesa. Creía que después de lo de anoche se sentiría abrumado esta mañana. Esto era lo opuesto. Quizás soltar la carga que había estado llevando por años era la respuesta.

Se sentía libre. Louis ya no sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. —Ven aquí y así puedo voltearte con mi espátula.

—Infiernos no. Terminaría en el techo. —Harry se carcajeaba mientras salía por la puerta trasera. Louis rápidamente apagó la estufa y salió tras su pareja. No había manera de que fuera a atrapar a su pareja.

¡El oso era malditamente rápido! Sabía que Harry lo dejaría ganar. Atrapó a su pareja, azotándolo con la espátula de plástico mientras Harry se inclinaba y levantaba a Louis a su hombro.

—¡No es justo! —Louis se carcajeaba mientras Harry subía los escalones del porche y entraba en la casa.

—Hmm, Louis para el desayuno —Chance bromeó mientras entraba en la cocina e iba directo a la jarra de café.

Louis ignoró al gemelo de su pareja mientras cerraba los ojos, gozando el sentir a su oso. La cálida piel de Harry hundiéndose en la de Louis, lo hacía sentirse seguro, totalmente. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar pegado al hombre, pero después de su confesión de anoche, sólo necesitaba una pequeña cantidad de seguridad de que Harry y él estaban bien.

Cuando Harry lo dejó de pie, Louis lo abrazó fuerte. Su pareja lo miró fijamente durante un momento con intriga en su mirada. Louis sintió su cara caliente y bajó la mirada. Louis lo abrazó más fuerte cuando Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos manteniéndolo cerca.

—Ni una posibilidad, hermano —dijo Harry, pero Louis podía oír el tono no divertido. Harry no estaba tratando de tener una conversación con su hermano. Tomó asiento ante la mesa y sentó a Louis en su regazo—. Entonces, acerca del desayuno...

Louis entrecerró los ojos. —¿Si?

—¿Qué opinas de ir al restaurante del pueblo?

Louis suspiró profundamente mientras veía la pila de pancakes que había intentado hacer. —Quizás sea lo mejor. No estoy seguro de que esos sean comibles.

—Yo los comeré —dijo Chance mientras tomaba uno, se lo llevaba a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Repentinamente dejó de masticar, se veía un poco verde, y le dio una rápida mirada a Louis—. Yo manejo —ofreció antes de correr al bote de basura.

Algunos minutos después, Louis se encontraba en la camioneta, en sándwich entre Harry y Chance. Estaba un poco ajustado. Por una vez, Louis se alegraba de ser pequeño. No podía imaginar a tres grandes osos sentados en el asiento del frente. Eso no era posible.

Se estacionaron frente al restaurante. Louis rodó los ojos cuando Harry lo mantuvo en la camioneta hasta que revisó el rededor. Él no era una chica. Para cuando Harry abrió la camioneta, Louis tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tamborileaba impaciente el pie.

—Honey bunny...

—No me digas 'honey bunny' —Louis gruñó. Sacudiendo su dedo frente a Harry—. ¡No soy una chica!

—No, pero tampoco eres un shifter —Harry replicó—. Y sabes tan bien como yo que el mundo no es seguro. Me rehúso a dejar que algo te suceda, incluso aunque te enojes conmigo.

Louis suspiró, sus hombros dejaron la ira sólo para remplazarla con resignación. —Entiendo eso, ¿pero tienes que ser tan obvio, acerca de eso? Me siento como si tuviera un gran letrero neón sobre mi cabeza que dijera _weenie*._

_(*. **Weenie** aunque es el nombre de las salchichas y coloquialmente el nombre del pene, también se usa para referirse a una persona marginada o una persona entusiasta pero inexperta en alguna actividad al que se le puede vencer fácilmente, ya sea debate, computación o juego. Como se considera que se refiera a esto ultimo y que no existe una palabra en español para eso se deja él original)_

Harry parpadeó, y entonces las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron cuando una carcajada salió de sus labios. —Honey, no hay un hombre gay en el planeta que pueda verte y no piense nada más en que tú eres tan hermoso como para morirse.

Louis sintió su cara arder ante el alago de su pareja. —¿En serio?

Harry gruñó y lo jaló hacia la puerta hasta que sus piernas quedaron colgando del asiento. Louis apenas y tuvo tiempo para recuperarse antes de que los labios de Harry cubrieran los suyos. _«¡Oh, yum!»_ Besar a Harry era como estar en el cielo.

Para cuando Harry levantó la cabeza, él estaba sobre Louis quien estaba acostado en el asiento del frente de la camioneta.

Los brazos de Louis rodeaban el cuello de Harry, sus piernas separadas acomodando el gran cuerpo de su pareja.

Y estaba tan caliente que Louis podría desnudarse justo ahí y dejar que su pareja lo jodiera en el estacionamiento frente al restaurante. Qué mal que Chance usó ese particular momento para tocar la ventanilla del conductor.

—La comida se enfría.

Louis gimió y enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry. ¿Por qué su pareja tenía que tener tantos malditos parientes? ¿Por qué no podían vivir en una isla desierta en la mitad de ninguna parte, algún lugar en donde no necesitaran ropa y las botellas de lubricantes crecieran de los árboles?

Eso se oía como un buen plan para Louis.

—¿Qué tan hambriento estás? —Louis preguntó dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento de la banca para poder ver la cara de su pareja. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban y se lamió los labios.

—Mucho.

Louis tragó duro. De algún modo, sabía que Harry no estaba hablando acerca de comida. —Quizás podamos...

—Apúrense con un infierno, horndogs —dijo Chance tocando la ventana de nuevo—. Lewis quiere hablar contigo adentro.

—Realmente empieza a no gustarme tu hermano —Louis gruñó.

—Pa tiene muchos hijos —dijo Harry—. Lo mato por ti.

Louis sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. El solo estar con Harry lo hacía sentirse bien.

Palmeó el hombro de Harry. —Vamos, déjame levantarme. Supongo que deberemos de saber lo que Lewis quiere antes de que envie a alguien más por nosotros.

Harry gruñó pero se levantó. Louis arqueó una ceja mientras se reacomodaba. El bulto tras el cierre de los jeans de Harry parecía que quería salir a atacarlo. Louis deslizó sus pies al suelo y palmeó el pene de Harry. —Me encargaré de atender al chico grande tan pronto estemos en casa.

Harry gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia la mano de Louis. Louis presionó sus labios juntos para evitar soltar una carcajada de pura alegría mientras caminaba al lado de su pareja. Harry realmente estaba gimiendo. Si eso no levantaba su ego, no sabía qué lo haría.

La abrumadora alegría de Louis se derrumbó cuando entró al restaurante y se sentó junto a Harry, frente a Lewis, y el hombre comenzó a hablar. Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Lewis, Louis se acercaba un centímetro a Harry, repentinamente sintió la necesidad de tener al mucho más grande hombre protegiéndolo.

—¿Cuántos hombres? —Louis murmuró.

—Hasta esta mañana —dijo Lewis—, cinco hombres han llegado a la estación solicitando protección de Billy. Tres de ellos presentaron cargos de violación y asalto. Los otros dos están demasiado asustados, especialmente desde que Billy regresó al pueblo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —Harry preguntó—. ¿Por qué ninguno fue antes?

Louis tragó el nudo en su garganta. —Creo que puedo contestar a eso. —Sintió el brazo de Harry tensarse alrededor de él, mientras Louis veía la taza que levantaba con manos temblorosas—. Miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Lewis preguntó—. Billy, ¿también te amenazó?

Louis frunció el ceño, seguía viendo la taza. —No ese tipo de miedo. Es más el miedo a que todos se enteren de lo que te sucedió. Somos hombres. Se supone que somos fuertes, capaces de protegernos a nosotros mismos. ¿Qué dice acerca de nosotros que otro hombre sea más poderoso que nosotros y...? —Louis tragó de nuevo, su garganta se cerraba—. Y...

—Ssshhh —Harry le murmuró al oído—. Lo que sucede es que tú eres fuerte, y nada de esto es tu culpa. No importa si eres el hombre más fuerte del planeta. Aun así pueden lastimarte.

—Harry tiene razón, Louis —dijo Lewis—. Esto no es acerca de ser fuerte o débil. Los hombres como Billy van tras las personas y no les importa cuán fuertes sean. Es un viaje de poder para ellos. Ellos se excitan con el miedo que provocan, la cantidad de dolor que causan. Créelo o no, ni siquiera tiene que ver con el sexo. Eso sólo es la herramienta que usan.

Louis finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a Lewis. ―¿Pueden detenerlo?

—Estoy malditamente seguro que lo intentaremos.

—No entiendo por qué regresó después de todo este tiempo —Harry dijo—. ¿Dónde se esconde? ¿Dónde vive? Su madre ni siquiera había oído de él. Y él sigue rondando a Louis como si estuviera obsesionado por él.

Louis bajó su mirada de nuevo hacia su café. No quería entrar en esto, especialmente no en medio del restaurante. Pero Harry necesitaba saber por qué Billy estaba de regreso. Bueno, esa era la única razón que se le ocurría a Louis de por qué Billy había regresado y lo seguía. —Él nunca terminó el trabajo.

—¿Qué, bebé?

Louis vio hacia Harry. —Lo golpeé con una roca y hui antes de que él pudiera terminar.

—¡Joder! —Lewis exclamó.

Pasaba su mano por el cabello, cuando Louis levantó la vista y lo vio. —¿Qué?

—Louis, no tomes esto a mal, por favor, pero necesitas regresar al rancho y quedarte ahí, preferiblemente bajo llave, hasta que podamos encontrar al tipo y ponerlo tras las rejas. Si él está obsesionado contigo, no se detendrá hasta tenerte.

Louis se aferró a Harry con todas sus fuerzas cuando su pareja repentinamente comenzó a gruñir. Chance estaba ahí en segundos, Cody justo detrás de él. —Harry, no...

—Llévalo a la cocina ¡ahora! —Cody gruñó.

Louis asintió. Harry estaba a punto de cambiar. Sus garras ya empezaban a extenderse. Rápidamente miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los viera. Con la ayuda de Chance, Cody y Lewis, movieron a Harry al interior de la cocina y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Louis gritó cuando repentinamente estaba rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

—¡Aire! —siseó. Los brazos que lo sostenían se relajaron, sólo lo suficiente para que Louis respirara. Tenía la impresión de que él no iba a salir de los brazos de Harry pronto. Estaba bien con eso. Estar envuelto en los brazos de Harry significa estar a salvo.

Louis giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Chance hablar por teléfono. Por lo que oyó, Chance hablaba con su Pa. Lewis estaba firmemente plantado en la puerta, también hablaba por teléfono. Louis no tenía idea de con quién hablaba. Cody sólo sacudía la cabeza y se apoyaba contra el mostrador con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Entonces, uh...—Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su pareja—, acerca del desayuno...

🥀

Sloane entró al restaurante detrás de su primo Maverick. No estaba seguro de por qué Maverick lo había invitado a un paseo, pero Sloane se moría por salir de la casa. Vio alrededor, sabiendo en su corazón que no podía ver a Dudley, o como prefería que le llamaran, D.

Maverick caminó directamente hacia el interior de la cocina, en donde un pequeño grupo de hombres estaba reunido. Sloane se movió fuera del camino, inseguro de por qué ellos estaban aquí. Maverick solo dijo, _'Ug, ven conmigo'._ Maldito cavernícola.

—Te daré un guardia para que vigile alrededor de tu casa. Más precisamente a Sloane —dijo Maverick mientras lo señalaba.

Sloane giró la cabeza con la boca abierta viendo a su primo. —¡Tú qué! —Se detuvo. Con lo mucho que sus bolas hervían, Sloane cerró la boca ante la mirada de su primo, Sabía que Maverick era una fuerza a ser reconocida, pero no le gustaba ser rentado. El tipo al menos pudo haberle preguntado primero.

Sloane notó a Lewis con su cara de oficial. Prestó más atención. Quizás había más ahí de lo que sabía.

—¿Lo has visto últimamente? —Maverick le preguntó a Louis.

Así que algo sucedía con ese jovencito humano. No le extrañaba que Mark y Caden hubieran estado gruñendo casi todo el tiempo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir lo que sucedía.

—No, señor —Louis dijo rápidamente—. La última vez que lo vi fue ayer en la librería de Murphy. No me dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue entrar en la tienda y verme.

—Louis se estremeció, su oso gruñó de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sloane preguntó.

Cuándo no obtuvo respuesta, lo repitió más fuerte y agregó—: Si voy a ayudar a protegerlo necesito saber contra quién.

—Mi pareja no necesita que nadie aparte de la familia lo cuide —uno de los osos gruñó. Infiernos si Sloane sabía quién era.

Todos los hermanos se veían iguales para él.

—Bueno, Maverick parece creer que necesitas ayuda. ―No había manera en el infierno que él fuera a dejar que le hablaran de esa forma. Él no era ninguna puta.

Sloane gruñó y saltó cuando el oso fue contra él. Sus hermanos apartaron al oso, Maverick colocó su mano en el pecho de Sloane.

—¡Suficiente! —El fuerte timbre de Maverick llenó el cuarto—. No implico que necesites ayuda con tu pareja, Harry. Pero como estableciste, la familia cuidará de sus necesidades, y en caso de que lo olvides, eso incluye a la manada.

El hombre gruñó, jalando a Louis a sus brazos mientras veía a Sloane. Como sea. Sloane rodó los ojos.

—Tengo a mis hombres buscando a Billy justo ahora. Si está en la Villa Brac, lo encontraremos. No hay muchos lugares en donde pueda esconderse —dijo Maverick antes de girarse para irse.

—Gracias —una versión mayor de los osos, pero aun así tan caliente como el infierno, agradeció a Maverick.

—Cuando quieras. —Maverick le sonrió al tipo y le estrechó la mano antes de salir.

Sloane se sentía tan estúpido como el infierno. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Aun no sabía qué infiernos estaba sucediendo.

—Me dicen, Pa —dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano.

—Sloane. —Le estrecho la mano al hombre.

—Puedes venir conmigo, te mostraré dónde dormirás.

Sloane esperaba que el tipo no fuera tan imbécil de hacer que durmiera afuera en su forma de lobo-Timber. Eso realmente apestaría.

🥀

Harry caminó hacia la puerta del frente de su casa, su mano apoyada en la espalda baja de Louis mientras sus hermanos caminaban detrás de él. Sintió que todo el pueblo estaba en alerta para cuando Maverick se fue.

Incluso los humanos que sabían acerca de las were- criaturas le habían prometido al Alfa mantener los ojos abiertos por si veían a Billy. Harry estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a un pequeño pueblo que se unía cuando uno de los suyos necesitaba ayuda.

También ayudaba que Maverick estaba expandiendo el pueblo, nueva vida entraba, y se abrían oportunidades de trabajo para los residentes. El Centro de ayuda, ayudaba a financiar necesidades, el Centro recreativo les daba a los niños un lugar seguro en donde jugar, y nuevos puestos de trabajo se estaban abriendo todo el tiempo, los residentes serían tontos si no ayudaban a su 'alcalde'.

—Aun tengo hambre —Louis se quejó cuando la familia se reunió en la cocina.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Pa mientras se dirigía a la estufa—. No te ofendas, Louis, pero probé uno de tus pancakes. Creo que deberías de pedirle a Steven ayuda en la cocina o solo pedirnos a uno de nosotros que cocine. —Su Pa le dio un guiño, antes de empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su labio inferior hacia afuera mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Harry. —¿Eran tan malos?

—Si, lo eran. —Chance se rió.

—Tampoco puedo cocinar ni para salvar mi vida —dijo Alex, la pareja de Gavin, inclinándose hacia Louis—. No es tan malo. Al menos tienes a otros cocinando para ti.

Harry se reía mientras veía a su Pa trabajar en la cocina como un maestro. El hombre siempre le asombraba. Su Pa estaba tan fuerte y sólido. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que haría sin el hombre.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es cierto.

Harry podía ver el desánimo en la expresión que su pareja mostraba. No le gustaba eso. —¿Qué sucede, honey bunny?

Gruñó cuando Chance, Sloane, y Bryce se reían disimuladamente. Incluso vio a su Pa sonreír. ¿Qué había de malo en la expresión de cariño que le daba a su pareja? Le gustaba eso. Harry gruñó fuerte cuando vio que Bryce decía con los labios 'honey bunny' a Chance. Bastardos. Sólo espera hasta que se emparejen. Entonces verán cómo es.

—Terminen eso, niños —su Pa advirtió.

Harry pensaba en cómo lo hacía su Pa. Estaba de espaldas y aun sabía lo que sucedía. El hombre era asombroso.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, Pa —Chance se defendió—. ¿No es verdad, honey bunny? —le dijo a Louis antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie, dejando a su pareja suavemente de pie, y entonces salió tras su gemelo. Podría ser un hijo solo, realmente ¿quién necesitaba un gemelo?

Chance abrió más los ojos antes de saltar de la silla y salir. Harry lo cazaba. Él iba a mostrarle a su hermano lo que era un verdadero dolor. Pasó al lado de Riley, su hermano mayor, y corrió detrás de Chance quien salía por la puerta de la cocina.

—Wow, whoa, whoa —Chance gritó cuando saltó al corral y corrió entre las vacas—. No quise hacer ningún daño. Ahora, cálmate, Harry, antes de que me hagas enojar.

Harry gruñó mientras saltaba la cerca.

—Adelante, imbécil.

Chance lo atacó, derribando a Harry al tomarlo de la cintura y cayendo al suelo.

Harry se rodó, deteniendo a su gemelo debajo de él. — _Di tío*._

_(*. **Say uncle** , literalmente di tío, frase coloquial que se usa cuando alguien se rinde)_

—No en tu vida —Chance gritó mientras se retorcía para liberarse de Harry, tumbándolo.

—Vas a tener que trabajar más duro que eso. ¿Por qué no dejas primero tu bolsa? —Harry provocó mientras se salía de debajo de su hermano y detenía de nuevo a Chance—. Te lo diré solo una vez más. Dilo.

Chance se retorcía, salió de debajo de Harry. ―También puedo decir honey bunny. —Se carcajeó mientras pasaba entre un par de vacas. Harry gruñó y le dio caza.

—El desayuno está listo —Pa gritó desde el porche.

—¿Tregua? —Chance preguntó mientras caminaba al lado de Harry.

—Infiernos, si. Estoy hambriento.

Caminaron de regreso, saltaron la cerca y se dirigieron adentro de la casa.

Su Pa señaló hacia los escalones que estaban entre ellos y la mesa. —Huelen a mierda. Vayan a bañarse antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Harry bajó la vista y vio estiércol de vaca pegado a su ropa. Chance no estaba nada mejor. Tenía mierda por toda su espalda.

Arrugó la nariz y se dirigió a las escaleras y se regresó y se dirigió directo hacia Louis.

—Necesito un abrazo.

—¡Harry Styles! —Louis gritó y corrió alrededor de la cocina—. Si me tocas, no te dejaré tocarme.

Harry se detuvo. —Aguafiestas. —Se rió y se dirigió a las escaleras. Dejó la ropa sucia en la canasta antes de entrar en la ducha. Sonrió, cinco minutos después, cuando su pareja entró con él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Louis se ruborizó mientras tomaba la toallita para baño, su mirada en todos lados menos en Harry.

—Infiernos, si. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba sus brazos, dejando que su pareja moviera la toallita a donde malditamente le placiera. Un bajo gruñido salió de sus labios mientras Louis lavaba su pecho. Los húmedos dedos de su pareja jugaban con el húmedo vello, enredando sus dedos entre ellos.

—¿Te he dicho que amo todo de ti? —Louis preguntó tímidamente mientras sus dedos seguían jugando.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró bajo sus costillas. Era la primera vez que Louis declaraba su amor. Ese era un momento especial, un monumental momento. Tragó saliva mientras bajaba los brazos. —No.

—Lo hago —Louis murmuró, su mirada fija en uno de los pezones de Harry.

Harry llevó su nudillo bajo el mentón de su pareja, levantándolo para que Louis lo viera con esos ojos verde-hierba.

—También te amo, honey bunny. —Su pecho se tensó mientras veía a su pareja—. Tienes una montaña que vencer, lo sé, pero siempre recuerda que estás a salvo conmigo.

Louis asintió, su manzana de Adán se movía, mientras sonreía débilmente a Harry. No podía tomar más. Ver a su pareja parado ahí, todo lubricado por el agua, lo estaba volviendo loco. Se inclinó y capturó los labios de Louis.

Su pareja gimió mientras apoyaba las palmas contra el húmedo pecho de Harry. Ese fue el beso más dulce. Harry empujó su lengua y la pasó por la boca de Louis, su pareja la abrió. Harry tomó a Louis de las caderas, acercándolo mientras su pene se llenaba de vida.

Estaba impactado cuando Louis quebró el beso, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron más cuando Louis se colocó de rodillas. —Louis, no.

Louis sacudió la cabeza, aferrándose con sus dedos a los muslos de Harry. —No quiero que él arruine lo que tenemos juntos.

Harry apoyó los brazos en los azulejos al lado de él mientras Louis se inclinaba hacia adelante y lamía la cabeza del pene de Harry. Sus piernas temblaban con la urgencia de empujarse hacia adelante.

Tenía que dejar que su pareja fuera a su ritmo. Eso era algo que Louis quería hacer.

Los labios de Louis se abrieron, lamiendo el pre-semen que drenaba del pene de Harry. Harry veía fijamente cómo Louis se daba un festín con su pene. Louis se veía como un ángel arrodillado frente a él.

Nunca había visto una vista más hermosa.

Mantuvo su espalda hacia la regadera, asegurándose que el agua no golpeara a su pareja. Los chorros de agua bajaban por los muslos y el pene de Harry como listones de seda mientras Louis lo bebía. Su pareja se inclinó más cerca, llevando la cabeza de su pene al interior de su boca.

Harry gimió. No había manera de que lo detuviera. No podía contenerse. Quería que Louis supiera cuánto placer le estaba dando. Necesitaba que Louis supiera que amaba cada minuto de su tiempo juntos.

La lengua de Louis giró alrededor de su eje, tomando a Harry un poco más. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del pene de Harry mientras lentamente chupaba el eje de Harry. El pene de Harry saltó mientras él luchaba contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Quería ser testigo de cada segundo.

Su pareja acunó las bolas con su otra mano, masajeándolas y jalándolas suavemente mientras creaba un ritmo, haciendo que casi se corriera. Si él no se detenía iba a disparar en la garganta de Louis. Y había otro lugar en el que Harry quería liberar su carga.

Tomó el lubricante a prueba de agua del estante. —Ponte de pie, hon.

Louis levantó la vista para ver a Harry bajo sus largas y húmedas pestañas, dándole a Harry la perfecta imagen para una masturbación. Él cerró los ojos, luchando contra su orgasmo, con cada fibra de su ser.

—Si no te detienes, voy a correrme, y quiero estar enterrado dentro de ti cuando lo haga.

Harry jadeó cuando Louis liberó su pene.

Un fuerte 'pop' se oyó dentro del cubículo de la ducha, cuando su eje salió de la boca de su pareja. Harry tomó una profunda y controlada respiración para no lanzar a Louis contra la pared y joderlo.

Louis se puso de pie y le sonrió a Harry. —¿Te gustó eso?

Harry relajó sus tensos músculos y tomó a Louis en sus brazos mientras las piernas de Louis rodeaban su cintura. —¿Los osos cagan en los bosques?

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó, dándole a Harry el más dulce sonido que hubiera oído. Harry lubricó sus dedos y los deslizó por la apretada entrada de su pareja haciendo que Louis se carcajeara y gimiera de placer.

Louis se aferraba a sus hombros, sus labios abiertos mientras Harry lo estiraba. —¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó aprehensivo. Lo último que quería era que Louis reviviera algo malo de lo que le había sucedido.

—Uh-huh —Louis gimió.

Harry se rió. Podía ver que su pareja no podía pensar ahora. Retiró los dedos, y separó los montículos de Louis, alineó su pene, y lo empujó profundamente.

—¡Joder! —Louis gritó mientras Harry se empujaba una y otra vez dentro de él.

—Esto va a ser rápido y sucio, honey bunny.

—Si —Louis siseó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Más duro, oso, más duro.

Harry gruñó mientras reforzaba sus pies y apoyaba sus palmas en los azulejos de la ducha frente a él, y empezaba a mover sus caderas a la velocidad de la luz. Louis gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando mientras se sostenía para el viaje.

—Ah, ¡joder! —Harry gritó cuando Louis comenzó a saltar sobre su pene. Harry se sostenía, permitiendo que su pareja lo montara—. Tómame, bebé —jadeaba mientras veía que Louis lo montaba duro, gritando un segundo después de que su pene explotó entre ellos.

Harry rugió mientras tomaba las caderas de Louis, y empujaba su pene dentro del culo de su pareja, mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su pene hizo erupción dentro del apretado culo de su pareja. Harry comenzó a estremecerse desordenadamente. —Ahora, estoy hambriento.

🥀

D bajó los escalones, desesperado por una taza de café. La sangre que el Príncipe Christian le enviaba era muy buena, pero una taza del _viejo java*_ era lo que el vampiro realmente anhelaba. Se preguntaba si podría mezclar ambos.

_(*. Forma coloquial para referirse al café)_

Sus reflexiones se detuvieron cuando entró a la cocina y vio a su pareja. ¡Santo infierno! Sloane estaba ante la mesa, viéndose tan bueno como para beberlo. Sus colmillos dolían al ver al lobo. Cuando Sloane se puso de pie, D gritó y salió corriendo de la cocina, su cafeína le hacía olvidar que los shifters y los vampiros eran enemigos. No había vuelta de hoja sobre eso. Dolía como el infierno el alejarse de su pareja, pero D no quería ser desgarrado en pedazos. Sus hermanos se lo habían dicho durante toda su vida. Ellos le dijeron que los shifter preferirían verlo muerto que ser amigos de él.

D sabía que los Styles eran diferentes. Ellos eran amigos de Tater, así que ellos no contaban. Ellos eran raros como shifters porque a ellos realmente les agradaban los vampiros. Él no quería correr riesgos con Sloane.

Se suponía que no había parejas entre las dos especies. ¿No se lo habían dicho sus hermanos una y otra vez? Tater también era diferente. Él era un vampiro...híbrido...algo, así que no contaba. 

Estaba seguro que si era una de las muchas excepciones a la regla, sus hermanos le habrían arrancado la garganta.

D subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró la puerta con llave, apoyando su espalda contra ella. Se secó los ojos mientras lágrimas de sangre caían.

Ser pareja apestaba.

🥀

—¿Suerte con los compañeros? —Harry preguntó cuando regresaron a la cocina mientras Sloane seguía ahí. Louis le dio un codazo a su pareja, apretando los labios en una línea y viéndolo con desaprobación—. ¿Qué?

—Se supone que no digas eso —dijo Riley mientras tomaba asiento ante la mesa—. D y Sloane son pareja. —Su hermano mayor se recargó, dándole a Harry una mirada de desaprobación. Harry odiaba cuando Riley lo veía de esa forma. Levantó la vista y vio a su hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? —Se frotó las costillas, viendo avergonzado a Louis.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Sloane mientras movía su mano hacia Harry.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Harry preguntó, ganándose otro codazo de su pareja.

—Infiernos si lo sé. Él ni siquiera habla conmigo para decirme lo que sucede. He tratado de hablar con él. Pero tu padre siempre contesta el teléfono y me dice que D no quiere hablar. No puedo imaginar qué sucede —dijo Sloane tomando asiento ante la mesa.

Eso apestaba. 

—Deberías de subir las escaleras y darle tu opinión a través de la puerta. Si él no quiere hablar, al menos tú le habrás dicho lo que piensas. —Harry se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Se oía como un psicólogo. Quizás debería de buscar trabajo en el Centro de ayuda. No, él amaba demasiado ser ranchero. 

—¿Sabes qué? —Sloane preguntó levantándose de la silla en la que acababa de sentarse—. Tienes razón.

—Oh infiernos —Louis murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó. Para él se oía como un buen consejo. Habría una puerta entre ellos. Así que si D no quería hablar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ignorar al lobo. Para él se oía muy inteligente. ¿Qué había mal en eso? 

—Tengo que ir al trabajo mañana. Murphy me necesita ―dijo Louis mientras tomaba su cena.

—¡Infiernos no! —Harry gruñó, palmeando la mesa antes de poder controlar el exabrupto.

—¡No soy un prisionero! —Louis le contestó.

—Tranquilos, niños —dijo su Pa mientras bajaba el tenedor y entrelazaba los dedos—. No veo el porqué tu pareja no pueda ir a trabajar.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante su Pa, sus manos en un puño sobre la mesa.

Su Pa levantó las manos y se recargó en la silla. —Él sólo tendría que tratar con algunos osos alrededor de la librería.

Louis abrió la boca y entonces la cerró.

Harry realmente esperaba oír que eso no era posible. No le gustaba que su pareja estuviera ante el ojo público, pero Louis pronto se revelaría si sentía que él estaba siendo encerrado. Y entonces la real diversión comenzaría.

—Está bien —Louis finalmente dijo.

—Bien —dijo Pa asintiendo—. Chance, Harry, y Sloane pueden ir contigo.

Chance sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se recargaba. ―¿Cuántos chicos universitarios calientes hay? —le preguntó a Louis.

Harry gruñó. —Mi pareja no sabe quién es caliente. Él está emparejado. ¡Duh!

—Emparejado, no muerto. —Chance le puntualizó a Harry antes de girarse hacia Louis—. ¿Cuántos hay?

—Muchos. —Louis se rió graciosamente mientras se alejaba de Harry.

—Quiero ir —dijo Alex del otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Tu qué! —Gavin gritó y entonces gruñó—. Infierno, no. No hay manera. Fuera de toda maldita discusión. A menos que quieras que mate a todos.

Alex bufó. —No quiero revisar a los chicos universitarios calientes. Quiero trabajar ahí.

Gavin se quedó con la boca abierta. —Pero tu trabajo es ser mi pareja.

Alex colocó las manos en las caderas, viendo fijamente a Gavin. —Ese no es trabajo. 

_«¿O lo es?»_

Gavin tragó saliva, dándole a Harry una amenazadora mirada antes de girarse hacia su pareja, y besarlo. Harry se rió. A la pequeña pareja le gustaba pavonearse en la recámara con medias, pero él sabía quién llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

Gavin se derrumbaba cada vez que Alex tenía un puchero.

—Pussy. —Olsen se reía. La sonrisa cayó de su cara cuando vio que su pareja, Tater, lo veía fijamente. Harry sabía que ellos podían comunicarse telepáticamente y apostaba hasta su último dólar que Tater lo estaba reprendiendo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Olsen mientras levantaba las manos.

—¿Ahora quién es el pussy? —Roman, el más joven de los hermanos se carcajeó.

Steven le palmeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Harry vio a su Pa que les sonreía. Al parecer las parejas estaban dirigiendo la casa. A Harry no le importaba. Él dejaría a Louis dirigir lo que quisiera. Eso era divertido como el infierno, el ver a los pequeños hombres dirigir a los grandes.

—Todos ustedes fueron derrotados. —Riley gruñó mientras levantaba su taza de café y le daba un trago.

—Solo espera, hijo. Encontrarás a quien darle tu corazón ―dijo su Pa.

—Difícilmente —Riley gruñó, apartando la silla y poniéndose de pie—. Mi pareja hará lo que yo diga y eso es todo.

—No puedo esperar a ver cuando caiga de culo —Roman gruñó.

—Dale un descanso —dijo Pa—. El ver a sus hermanos menores con pareja ha sido difícil para él.

—¿Qué acerca de ti, Pa? —Harry preguntó mientras jalaba a Louis a su regazo—. ¿No quieres a alguien que caliente tu cama?

Su Pa le sonrió a Harry. Vio líneas de soledad en sus ojos que no había visto nunca. Joder si Harry no se sentía como una mierda por preguntar.

—¿Postre? —Steven preguntó poniéndose de pie, Roman lo siguió, ayudando a su pareja a poner los roles de canela y el pastel de manzana en la mesa. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca. Tomaba un rol de canela cuando Sloane bajó como tromba las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias, Harry —gruñó y salió por la puerta de malla de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó dándole una mordida a su rol de canela y luego alimentando a su pareja. Louis abrió la boca y le dio una gran mordida. —Hey, deja algo para mi ―Harry se quejó.

—Hay muchos —dijo Steven y vio a los hombres en la mesa—. Pensándolo bien, será mejor que consigas el tuyo ahora.

🥀

Louis movía sus caderas de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música que venía del fondo de la librería. Era un ritmo contagioso que hacía que quisiera bailar. Se carcajeó cuando Harry les gruñó a unos cuantos chicos que revisaban sus movimientos de baile.

Por segunda vez en el día, Murphy se dirigió hacia Harry viéndolo fijamente. —Deja de asustar a mis clientes. Con lo mucho que amo mis telenovelas, no quiero quedarme en casa a verlas.

Louis sonrió cuando Harry gruñó. Su pareja era imposible. Cruzó el mostrador y colocó sus manos en el enorme pecho de Harry. —Tranquilo, chico grande. Tu honey bunny no irá a casa con ninguno de ellos. —Su pareja gruñó, viendo a los hombres universitarios.

—¿Dónde quieres enterrarlos? —Chance preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Harry—. Sabes que te ayudaré.

—Estoy dentro —Sloane agregó.

—No creo que debíeran sugerir eso —Louis le dijo a Chance y a Sloane mientras regresaba detrás del mostrador a tomar otra orden. Le gustaba la atención que Harry le daba. Incluso le gustaba que su pareja mostrara su lado posesivo. Lo que no le gustaba era que muchos de los hombres le coqueteaban a Harry. Louis no creía que él fuera un jorobado, pero no era extraordinario.

—Hey, sexy. ¿Puedes darme un late grande?

Louis gritó cuando Harry tomó al chico de la bufanda en su cuello. —¡Él es mío!

—Si, imbécil —Chance intervino—. ¿Qué tratas con todo eso?

Los ojos del tipo parecían que iban a saltar de su cabeza en cualquier momento debido al shock. —Honestamente, sólo estoy tratando de ganar algunos dólares rápido.

Chauncey gruñó, sacudiendo al hombre. —Respuesta equivocada.

—No. No, es eso —el hombre gritó—. Un tipo me pagó para coquetear con Louis. Lo hubiera hecho gratis porque él es lindo, pero...

—Yo me detendría si fuera tú — Chance le advirtió mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. Mi hermano tiene muy mal carácter. No te gustaría verlo enojado.

—Si, él se vuelve verde y desgarra su ropa. —Sloane bajó la mano secretamente chocando sus nudillos con Chance. Louis rodó los ojos.

El chico universitario inclinó la cabeza para ver a Harry. —Honestamente. No sabía lo que estaba aceptando, o nunca lo habría hecho.

—¿Quién te pagó? —Harry preguntó mientras dejaba al chico sobre sus pies—. Quiero detalles.

—Tiene el cabello rojo. Su nombre es Billy. Solía ir a la escuela con él.

Louis sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras veía del coqueto hombre a su pareja. ¿Qué había tan especial en él para que Billy estuviera acosándolo? Pagar a un tipo para que coqueteara con él frente a su pareja.

Billy no podía saber que Harry era su pareja, novio quizás. ¿Qué jodidos estaba sucediendo? No estaba tan seguro de su teoría de que Billy había regresado a terminar lo que había comenzado, ahora realmente no la creía. El tipo realmente tenía jodida la cabeza.

—Distribuye la palabra. Louis está tomado, y no comparto. —Harry gruñó mientras se sentaba.

—Lo entiendo —el chico dijo mientras se apresuraba a recorrer la cafetería. Se inclinó, le murmuró a sus amigos y señaló a Harry. El grupo giró, los ojos se abrieron más cuando Harry movió sus músculos.

Louis veía todo, no sabía qué pensar. Su cabeza giraba por las noticias de lo que sucedía. Nada de eso parecía real. Si la situación no fuera tan seria se estaría carcajeando de la bárbara conducta que mostraba su pareja.

El chico caminó de regreso, haciendo que Louis se tensara mientras seguía su progreso al mostrador. —Mira, quiero disculparme. No tenía ni idea. Realmente no me importa Billy. Hasta donde puedo recordar, siempre ha sido extraño, pero necesitaba el dinero. Realmente lo siento.

—¿Si lo ves de nuevo, puedes llamar a este número? ―Murphy preguntó mientras le entregaba una de las tarjetas del detective Lewis. Louis podía oír un bajo gruñido viniendo de los gemelos y de Sloane. Sabía que ellos querían manejar eso con su propio código de justicia, pero Louis estaba feliz de que Murphy entregara la tarjeta.

No quería la sangre de Billy en las manos de los Styles o de Sloane. No la quería en las manos de su pareja. Con lo mucho que quería que Billy pagara por lo que había hecho, Louis no quería la culpa en su consciencia.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron más cuando vio la tarjeta y vio de nuevo a Murphy. —Sabía que no era bueno. Llamaré.

Louis hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer a un lado su terror dentro de él, para regresar al trabajo. Realmente esperaba que atraparan a Billy pronto.

🥀

Maverick se apoyó en el manubrio de su motocicleta mientras hablaba por su _Bluetooth*._ Estaba estacionado a un lado del camino, su mirada revisaba el campo. Había recibido una llamada de uno de los granjeros, diciéndole a Maverick que había algunos extraños recorriendo el camino trasero.

_(*. **Bluetooth** es una especificación industrial para Redes Inalámbricas de Área Personal (WPAN) que posibilita la transmisión de voz y datos entre diferentes dispositivos mediante un enlace por radiofrecuencia en la banda ISM de los 2,4 GHz. Los principales objetivos que se pretenden conseguir con esta norma son: Facilitar las comunicaciones entre equipos móviles y fijos. Eliminar cables y conectores entre éstos. Ofrecer la posibilidad de crear pequeñas redes inalámbricas y facilitar la sincronización de datos entre equipos personales)_

—Los guiaré con Balstic. Uno de los matones habló —le dijo a Zeus, el líder de la manada del Este, mientras seguía revisando la tierra. No estaba seguro quienés eran los extraños, pero como estaban las cosas últimamente, el Alfa no iba a correr riesgos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es confiable? El tipo puede estarte engañando.

Maverick suspiró y se apoyó hacia atrás. —Si, esa es una posibilidad. Pero no quiero arriesgarme y dejarla pasar. El tipo puede estar diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces, estoy contigo —Zeus contestó—. Dime en dónde quieres que me reúna contigo.

Maverick se rió y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho. ―No hay necesidad. Panahasi nos llevará. Balstic está en el reino de los demonios.

—Realmente odio usar las sombras. ¿No sientes como si fueras a vomitar cuando te lleva a través de eso? —Zeus preguntó.

—En cada ocasión, pero no se lo digas. El jodido ya cree que los demonios son superiores.

—Si, noté eso. Bueno, voy a tener mi oh-tan-humilde trasero listo. Jasper y Toby necesitan saber que saldré un momento.

Maverick sonrió al pensar en el antiguo miembro de su manada. El pelirrojo había sido una explosión y un dolor de cabeza, pero en ocasiones Maverick realmente extrañaba a Jasper. —¿Cómo está el rojo?

Zeus se rió al teléfono. —No dejes que te oiga que le dices así. Conoces mejor que nadie cómo puede ser de feo su temperamento. Él está bien.

—Díselo cualquier día, yo y él —Maverick provocó terminando la llamada. Vio alrededor del camino antes de sentarse en la motocicleta y dirigirse a su casa. Panahasi estaría ahí en algunas horas.

Maverick necesitaba informarle a los guerreros que estaría en el reino de los demonios, y rezó porque Cecil no lo descubriera. Por una extraña razón, a su pareja le encantaba ir ahí.

🥀

Chance y Bryce caminaban entre el bosque en su forma de oso. A Chance no le importaba lo que cualquiera dijera. Billy no iba a salir vivo de esto. Harry era su gemelo. Cuando uno sufría el otro sufría y cuando uno era feliz, entonces el otro lo era. Y cuando uno estaba enojado, el otro también. Y Harry justo ahora estaba furioso.

Ninguno de ellos había captado el aroma de Billy, pero esperaba tener suerte y atrapar al bastardo. Los dos osos caminaban al borde del bosque cerca de la casa de la má de Billy. Observaron por un momento la casa. Parecía una casa derruida que necesitaba ser tumbada con un buldócer. La casa estaba en muy pobre forma.

Chance y Bryce entraron un poco más en el bosque, viendo a una camioneta entrar.

Chance no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía.

Él podría jurar haber oído que la má de Billy vivía sola y una camioneta verde se estaba estacionando a un lado de la casa.

Bryce golpeó con su cabeza el flanco de Chance cuando vio al pelirrojo salir de la camioneta. Bryce corrió frente a Chance sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Chance no entendía por qué su hermano lo detenía hasta que vio a Billy gritarle a un jovencito que estaba en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta.

—Por favor, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —el jovencito lloraba mientras Billy lo jalaba arriba de los escalones del porche. La má de Billy salió, sus ojos más abiertos cuando vio la escena.

—Billy, no. No de nuevo —la má de Billy protestó.

Su hijo la ignoró mientras empujaba al chico por la puerta del frente.

Chance esperó hasta que la madre entró antes de dirigirse a la casa, Bryce justo detrás de él. Justo entonces dos lobos salieron gruñendo del bosque.

Los cuatro cambiaron.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Hawk, el comandante de los lobos Timber preguntó. Chance conocía al hombre. Hawk tenía una presencia inconfundible.

—Salvando una vida —dijo Chance mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia la casa. Hawk tomó un pequeño paquete de su pierna. Chance vio la pequeña bolsa de viaje. Nunca había pensado llevar una de esas cuando estaba en su forma de oso.

Claro, sus piernas eran mucho más grandes que las del lobo.

Hawk sacó su teléfono celular y presionó algunos botones. —Está en casa de su madre, y trajo a un jovencito en contra de su voluntad. —Hawk colgó el teléfono y dirigió al pequeño grupo a la puerta trasera—. Esperamos.

—¿Eso es una jodida locura? ¡Él está aquí ahora, probablemente violando al chico! —Chance sabía que necesitaba bajar el tono, pero la arrogancia de Hawk hacía que apretara los dientes.

Hawk lo vio durante un momento y entonces asintió. —Yo tomaré a Billy y tú salvarás al otro hombre.

Como sea. Chance iría tras Billy. No había duda de eso. El hombre estaba mostrando el monstruo que realmente era. No había manera de que Chance le dejara tomar otra respiración.

Hawk y Kota entraron primero. Chance y Bryce lo siguieron. El pecho de Chance se tensó cuando oyó un horrible grito. Vio a la má de Billy sentada ante la mesa de la cocina con las manos en los oídos. Ella no merecía ninguna amabilidad. Incluso aunque ella estuviera en contra de lo que sucedía, no trataba de detenerlo. Ella podría decirle a alguien.

—Por favor, deténganlo —ella gritó cuando los vio. Ella ni siquiera dijo algo acerca de cuatro extraños, cuatro extraños desnudos, entrando en su casa.

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras, tomando dos escalones a la vez.

—Quítate la ropa ahora —alguien dijo del otro lado de la puerta. Chance sabía que la voz le pertenecía a Billy. Hawk fue el primero en atravesar la puerta. Chance gruñó cuando oyó un tiro y vio con horror a Hawk caído.

—Vamos, acérquense y él morirá —dijo Billy tomando al aterrorizado jovencito y rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, con la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Los ojos del jovencito estaban cerrados y caían lágrimas.

Kota se acercaba centímetro a centímetro con las manos en alto. —Sólo voy a revisar a mi amigo.

Billy veía como salvaje, de Kota a Chance y entonces a Bryce. Finalmente bajó la mirada hacia Hawk. —¿Quiénes jodidos son? ¿Por qué infiernos están desnudos?

Chance mantuvo su mirada al mismo tiempo en la pistola y en el asustado jovencito. Tenía que haber una manera de distraer a Billy. Estaba aliviado de ver que el jovencito aun estaba vestido. Billy aun no lo había atacado.

Chance trató de quedarse lo más inmóvil posible mientras la puerta del fondo del cuarto se abría lentamente. No estaba seguro quién era, pero no quería que esa persona se alejara. Recordó que Hawk había hecho una llamada de teléfono.

Sus ojos se abrieron más durante una fracción de segundo cuando vio a Maverick caminar en total silencio, era asombroso considerando el tamaño del hombre. Billy debió de haber atrapado su mirada porque giró la cabeza. Eso era todo lo que Chance necesitaba. Se lanzó, derribando a Billy. La pistola se disparó de nuevo y Chance vio a Bryce caer esta vez.

Vio rojo. Chance cambió, atacando a Billy mientras que Maverick tomaba al jovencito de las garras de Billy, girando su cabeza hacia su enorme pecho. Chance desgarró a Billy, la rabia lo consumía hasta que oyó a Kota decir que Bryce estaba vivo.

Sintió un peso sobre él. Kota estaba tratando de detenerlo. Chance movía la cabeza, su mandíbula estaba malditamente cerca de desarticularse mientras le rugía al lobo. ¡Billy necesitaba morir!

—Está muerto, Chance —dijo Maverick antes de escoltar al jovencito fuera del cuarto. Chance le dio una buena mirada a la victima de Billy. Su estómago se hizo nudo cuando vio que el chico apenas era un adolescente. Rugió y movió el cuerpo de Billy de nuevo. ¡Él era la madre de todos los monstruos!

—Vamos, Chance. Necesitamos sacar a Hawk y a Bryce de aquí —dijo Kota mientras levantaba a su comandante. Chance cambió y levantó a Bryce del suelo. Llevó a su hermano bajo las escaleras, notando que el lugar estaba inundado de shifters y humanos. Lewis vio cómo Chance sacaba a su hermano de la casa sin decir una palabra. Estaba feliz de ver que el nuevo compañero de Lewis no estaba.

—Dámelo —su Pa dijo tomando a Bryce de los brazos de Chance. Su Pa y Riley llevaron a Bryce a la caja de la camioneta.

—Cambia, hijo —su Pa dijo una vez que Bryce estuvo acostado. Riley regresó con Chance, dándole unos jeans y una toalla.

Chance hizo su mejor esfuerzo por limpiarse la sangre de su cuerpo y vestirse.

—Maverick se va a encargar del cuerpo —dijo Lewis mientras se aproximaba—. La madre será llevada a otro lugar. No pregunté a dónde.

—¿Y el niño? —Chance preguntó mientras veía de su hermano al detective.

—Él es un _fey*_. El Alfa lo lleva de regreso a su tribu. Ve a casa. Todo está arreglado aquí.

_(*. **Fey,** algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

Chance vio sobre su hombro a la casa, viendo a Maverick verlo mientras dirigía al jovencito a su vehículo. Las quijadas del Alfa se tensaron e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia Chance.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en el columpio del porche mientras la camioneta entraba levantando polvo cuando la familia regresaba. Estaba más enojado de lo creíble cuando Olsen le dijo que habían encontrado a Billy y estaban tratando con él.

Ese era su trabajo, y su familia lo hizo por él. No había palabras que pudieran tranquilizar a su oso. Se puso de pie y vio a su Pa y a Riley sacar a Bryce de la caja de la camioneta. —¿Qué jodidos sucede?

Chance salió de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia su Pa y su hermano. Ellos llevaron a Bryce al interior de la casa sin decir ni una palabra. Chance subió los escalones del porche. El aroma de sangre inmediatamente le llegó a Harry. Miró a su hermano y vio las manchas secas de sangre en la parte superior del torso.

—No podía dejarte hacerlo.

Harry tensó su mandíbula mientras veía a lo lejos, al jardín del frente mientras trataba duro de no odiar a Chance. ―Eso no te correspondía.

—Quizás no, pero no podía dejar que mancharas tus manos de sangre —la voz de Chance era decidida.

Harry se recargó, viendo a su hermano mientras suspiraba, sabiendo en su corazón que nunca podría odiar a su gemelo. —¿Bryce está bien?

Chance también se recargó, viendo al patio, sus ojos nublados por la ira. —Él le disparó... —Harry se quedó escuchando a su gemelo explicar todo lo que había sucedido. Harry se sintió enfermo cuando oyó que Billy había secuestrado al jovencito fey. Eso hacía que quisiera correr a su casa y abrazar fuerte a su pareja.

Nunca había estado más agradecido de que Louis hubiera logrado huir, antes de que Billy lo hubiera lastimado realmente. Si, lo que Billy le hizo hacer a Louis había sido bestial y hacía que se le retorciera el estómago, pero él tenía la sensación de que Billy había sólo empezado cuando Louis lo golpeó en la cabeza con la roca y huyó.

—¿Eso es de él? —Harry le preguntó, viendo toda la sangre que manchaba a Chance, y el olor en el aire, pero necesitaba oír las palabras. Si alguien más iba a eliminar al bastardo, prefería que fuera su gemelo. Pero apestaba que ahora Chance llevara esa carga, una carga que debería tener el oso de Harry.

Chance asintió poniéndose de pie. —Louis está a salvo, hermano. —Chance apretó el hombro de Harry antes de caminar al interior de la casa. Harry respiró por solo cinco segundos afuera antes de que Louis caminara lentamente a un lado de la casa.

Harry maldijo.

—¿Cuánto has oído?

—Todo. —Louis estaba temblando—. ¿Me odia ahora?

—¿Quién? —Harry preguntó. No creía que hubiera un alma que odiara a su pareja.

—Chance —contestó, acercándose un poco más, deteniéndose en el escalón inferior, viéndose como un cachorro perdido.

Harry se levantó del columpio, caminó a las escaleras y jaló a Louis a sus brazos. —Nada de esto es tu culpa, hon.

—¡Pero él mató a un hombre por mi culpa! —Louis protestó fuerte, lágrimas caían de sus ojos verde hierba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a permitir que su pareja tomara la culpa de algo de eso. —Lo que Chance hizo fue por el jovencito que Billy había secuestrado y por dispararle a Bryce y al lobo. Billy hubiera sido entregado a Lewis si no hubiera llevado las cosas al extremo. Los hombres de Maverick se asegurarían de eso. Billy se hizo eso él mismo.

Louis se apoyó en el pecho de Harry. Sus dedos se curvaron en su camisa. —Estoy cansado. ¿Podemos irnos a la cama?

—Si, hon. —Harry llevó a su pareja a la casa, llevándolo arriba y depositándolo en la cama. Se acurrucó al lado de Louis y lo jaló más cerca, sosteniéndolo y agradeciendo a los poderes el tener a su pareja a salvo.

🥀

—¿Esta es tu idea? —Mark le preguntó a Harry mientras las parejas ayudaban a empacar las cosas del departamento de Louis.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza negando. —No. Louis decidió que vivir solo apestaba.

Mark se rió y palmeó la espalda de Harry. —Hombre inteligente.

—¿Yo o Louis?

Mark se rió de nuevo y salió del departamento. Él iba a asumir que el papá de Louis se refería a él, porque Harry era inteligente sobre eso. Infló el pecho de orgullo y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba el otro papá de Louis ayudando a su pareja a empacar los platos.

—Mark me dijo inteligente —le dijo y le dio un guiño a Louis. Su pareja sonrió mientras Caden fruncía el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro que era Mark?

Harry asintió. —Si, parece que ya crecí para él.

—Oh, puedo pensar en muchas maneras para eso —Louis dijo mientras se carcajeaba—. Ahora ayuda a terminar de empacar las cosas de la cocina. —Louis tomó una caja vacía del montón en la esquina y se la dio a Harry.

—Pero pensé que para eso estaban las parejas —dijo con un puchero.

—Oímos eso —dijo Cecil entrando en la cocina—. Nosotros ayudamos pero no haremos todo el trabajo solos.

Harry vio a Nero entrar a la cocina, Gunnar a su derecha con una escalera. El pequeño hombre subió la escalera, Gunnar la sostenía mientras Nero tomaba la cámara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —Drew, otra de las parejas de los lobos Timber preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina, sosteniendo los boxers de Harry en alto. Louis se ruborizó y los tomó de la mano de Drew.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo antes de lanzarle la ropa interior a Harry. La atrapó y la metió en su bolsillo trasero.

—Qué bien, me alegra que los encontraran.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó mientras se volvía de un encantador rojo, viendo a su papá con una avergonzada expresión. Caden sólo se rió y siguió trabajando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras salía de la cocina, su pareja había olvidado que le había asignado una tarea al oso. Gruñó cuando vio al pequeño y gordo gerente.

Odiaba el hecho de haber pagado el dinero del contrato de alquiler. El tipo podría devolver el contrato.

—No le gruñas al pequeño humano. —Kota se reía mientras entraba por más cajas—. Sé amable.

Harry no quería ser amable. ¡Él quería su maldito dinero de regreso! Suspiró sabiendo que los había perdido para siempre. Louis lo valía. Tomó algunas cajas y se dirigió a las escaleras. —No llevarás todo esto a mi casa, ¿verdad?— A Harry no le molestaba, sólo que no tenía ni idea en dónde Louis iba a acomodar todo eso.

—No —dijo Mark mientras metía las cajas que Harry llevaba a la parte de atrás de una de las camionetas—. Las llevaré a la Casa. Tenemos muchos cuartos.

Gracias a Dios. Harry vio el edificio de departamentos feliz de decirle adiós a eso. Tenía que admitir que era un lindo lugar.

Solo que no para Louis. El lugar de su pareja era bajo su techo.

—Deja de perder el tiempo. Entre más pronto terminemos más pronto podemos ir a comer —dijo Chance mientras bajaba otra caja, Harry le sonrió a su gemelo.

—Tienes razón —le dijo. Estaba hambriento. Pasaron la siguiente hora desocupando el departamento. Colocaron las cosas personales de Louis en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Harry, y entonces su pareja y su hermano entraron a la camioneta.

—Gracias a Dios terminamos —Louis dijo con un suspiro.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y encendió la camioneta y se dirigió a su hogar para una agradable comida. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Ellos habían comenzado tarde. Sonrió al recordar por qué ellos habían comenzado tarde. Louis era un infierno de pareja sexual y Harry quería más.

Sintió su pene pulsar bajo sus pantalones mientras pensaba en cómo su pareja le había chupado el pene hasta que Harry estuvo cantando con los ángeles. Su pareja se había vuelto muy talentoso en la cama.

Harry no podía tener suficiente de él. Eso era bueno porque Louis tampoco parecía tener suficiente.

Harry llegó a su casa y vio a Olsen y Tater sentados en el porche del frente. D estaba sentado en uno de los escalones. Harry se preguntaba en dónde estaba Sloane. Incluso aunque Maverick había dicho que ya no necesitaba estar alrededor de los Styles, Sloane se había quedado algunos días.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —Harry dijo mientras subían las escaleras, jalando la mano de Louis mientras se sentaba al lado de D.

—¿Podrías darme algo de café? —D le murmuró a Harry.

—De ninguna manera —Olsen gritó—. Ahora sé por qué Pa no deja que D beba eso.

Harry arqueó una ceja y vio al vampiro. —¿Qué hiciste?

Olsen bufó y se inclinó hacia adelante. —El pequeño vampiro limpió la cocina de arriba abajo.

Harry vio a su hermano. —Eso no es malo.

—No, no lo es. Pero la pequeña mierda limpió la cocina y tiró toda la comida, diciendo que no era comida lo suficientemente saludable.

Harry jadeó hacia D. —¿Realmente lo hiciste?

D se encogió de hombros viendo sus tenis.

—Vi un programa en que decían que los humanos no comían lo correcto. —Movió la mano hacia su casa—. Y todo en la cocina era inadecuado.

Olsen se reía. —Pero no tiró el café.

D entrecerró los ojos hacia Olsen. —Un hombre necesita tener algún tipo de ayuda. Sucede que la mía es el café.

—Y sucede que la mía son los filetes, y tú tiraste hasta el último —Olsen argumentó.

Harry empujó su pierna hacia el vampiro y le dio un guiño a D. —Te conseguiré algo si prometes mantenerte lejos de la cocina.

—Bien, pero cuando estés hambriento, no digas que no te lo advertí —Olsen se quejó y tomó a su extra grande pareja y entró a la casa.

—Creo que eso fue divertido como el infierno —Tater dijo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa con su pareja.

🥀

Harry caminó con su pareja adentro de la recámara. Cerró la puerta sosteniendo la mano de su pareja. Se sentía juguetón y caliente. Su pareja lo veía sobre el hombro moviendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole traviesamente. —¿Quieres algo, chico grande?

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado contra el piso, jadeaba y gruñía. Louis sabía qué infiernos quería. El chico sabía tocar a Harry como a un violín.

—Quizás lo quiero, quizás no —provoco soltando la mano de Louis.

—Qué mal, esperaba que quisieras —dijo Louis mientras se quitaba los zapatos con la punta de sus pies y se desabrochaba el pantalón. Metió la mano por debajo de la pretina y sacó su pene—. Es una vergüenza desperdiciar esto.

Harry estaba salivando. Lamía sus labios mientras veía el pre-semen escurrir de la cabeza del pene de Louis. Su propio eje estaba grande y duro desde que estaba en la camioneta y no había bajado. Aunque rezaba porque su pareja pudiera bajarlo. —¿Qué quieres hacer con eso? —preguntó mientras cruzaba el cuarto y apoyaba su trasero contra la cómoda y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser casual.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Louis mientras se encogía de hombros. —Si yo tengo que decirte... —Se detuvo, bajando los pantalones por sus piernas y regalándole a Harry una hermosa vista. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un gruñido saliera. No estaba seguro cuánto más podría sostener el juego. Él estaba tan duro como una roca y listo para empujar su pene dentro de ese dulce culo que se mostraba frente a él.

—Supongo que iré a tomar una ducha dado que no quieres jugar.

Harry bloqueó el camino de Louis hacia el cuarto de baño. —Espera. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. —Está bien, no era bueno jugando estos juegos con su pareja. Al infierno con eso. Lo quería.

Harry tomó a Louis de la cintura, lo lanzó sobre su hombro y lo depositó en la cama.

Vio a Louis revotar varias veces. Harry le dio un guiño a su pareja y comenzó a desnudarse. Tenía otro juego que jugar, y sabía que eso llevaría a Louis a subir paredes. Se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza y se pellizcó ambos pezones.

Louis se lamió los labios.

Harry pasó una de sus manos por el abdomen mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Louis se lamió los labios.

Tenía que luchar para evitar reírse. Su pareja estaba sentado jadeando, sosteniendo su pene con fuerza. La pobre cosa sería estrangulada con esa fuerza si Louis no lo aflojaba. Harry deslizó sus manos bajo la pretina de los pantalones, bajándolos lentamente. Los ojos de Louis pegados a cada movimiento que hacía. El iris azul se oscureció cuando Harry liberó su pene.

Louis se lamió los labios de nuevo.

Harry se quitó los pantalones y los hizo a un lado mientras curvaba sus dedos alrededor de su propio pene. Estaba desnudo, resistiendo la urgencia de saltar a la cama y devorar a su pareja. —Ahora, ¿qué es lo que preguntabas?.

Louis parpadeó hacia él. —¿Quieres que piense ahora? ―preguntó incrédulo.

Harry sonrió y asintió. —Si. Quiero que me digas dónde quieres mi pene.

Louis se ruborizó mientras se lamía los labios una vez más. —Tú decide.

Oh no. No iba a ser tan fácil. Harry había estado duro la mayor parte del día. Él no iba a dejar que su pareja se saliera tan fácil.

—Si no me dices, me pondré los pantalones. —¡Ah-hah! Ahora la mesa se había girado. Harry estaba gozando del brillo de su éxito. Él era un hombre inteligente.

—Entonces yo también me pondré los míos.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante Louis. ¡No era justo! No se suponía que él le ganara. Infiernos con eso. Harry gruñó y se lanzó, deteniendo a Louis bajo él.

―Preguntabas por esto.

Louis sonreía mientras separaba las piernas, invitando a Harry a tener más espacio con él. Esa era una invitación que el oso esperaba, tomar a su pareja. Tomó su pene y trazó con él el cuerpo de Louis, dejando un rastro de humedad tras él mientras se centraba en entrar en él para siempre.

Louis se rodó bajo Harry, colocándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, levantando el culo. Harry se apartó y circuló con la cabeza de su pene el estrellado agujero, viendo el pre-semen en el agujero de su pareja. —Ahora que lo ofreces, cómo puedo rehusarme.

Louis movió su culo, empujándolo hacia atrás ligeramente mientras Harry tomaba la base de su pene, evitando que su carga explotara. ¡Maldición! Louis estaba volviéndolo loco. Harry tomó el tubo de lubricante de la cómoda y prácticamente vertió toda la botella en el trasero de su pareja. Lanzó la botella a un lado y pasó sus dedos a través del fresco gel, humedeciéndolos lo suficiente antes de empujarse en el interior de la entrada trasera de Louis.

Gruñó apreciándolo cuando Louis gritó.

Harry trabajó sus dedos en su pareja, estirándolos y abriéndolos como tijera mientras usaba la otra mano para tomar el pene de Louis. Su eje era rígido y largo, haciendo que el propio pene de Harry saltara con anticipación.

Harry sacó sus dedos y liberó el pene de su pareja y entonces giró a Louis. —Móntame, honey bunny.

Louis se ruborizó y subió arriba de Harry. Plantó sus pies y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Harry, jugando con el vello que decoraba su torso. Sabía cuánto su pareja amaba su cuerpo. Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor de su pene, sosteniéndolo mientras que Louis bajaba. Siseó a través de sus dientes cerrados mientras Louis legaba al fondo. Exhaló mientras Louis levantaba las caderas y volvía a bajar. Sus malditos ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras tomaba las caderas de su pareja para ayudarle.

Harry bajó la vista y vio el pene de su pareja moverse de arriba abajo con cada movimiento. Quería chupar el pene de Louis pero no quería moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba acostado. —Joder, hon, eso se siente tan malditamente bueno.

Louis comenzó a montarlo más duro y más rápido. Harry plantó sus pies en la cama mientras empujaba su pene más profundo dentro del culo de Louis. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, haciendo que ambos gritaran. Louis cayó hacia adelante y tomó los labios de Harry chupando la lengua de Harry como si fuera a sacarla de la maldita boca.

Harry tomó el pene de Louis mientras sentía su pene entrar y salir del culo de su pareja. Gruñó cuando Louis se movió alrededor, empujando su pene dentro de la mano de Harry. Harry profundizó el beso mientras rodeaba el pene de Louis con sus dedos, masturbándolo mientras lo jodía hasta que su pareja perdiera el sentido.

Louis gritó y caliente semilla cubrió la mano de Harry mientras se corría con fuerza dentro del culo de Louis, tensándose y rugiendo. Su cuerpo se estremecía con su orgasmo mientras sostenía a su pareja, temía tumbarlo.

Louis suspiró y se acostó sobre el pecho de Harry. Harry sonrió quedándose acostado sosteniendo al único hombre que era su sol.

🥀

Pa les gritó que bajaran a desayunar. Louis no quería moverse. Estaba muy cómodo justo en donde estaba, siendo sofocado por su gran oso. Harry gruñó pero no se movió. Extendió los brazos y empujó a Louis bajo él.

Louis se carcajeó mientras se alejaba. —Si me pierdo más comidas, voy a secarme y morir. —Con eso obtuvo la atención de su pareja. Harry se rodó y se puso de pie, estirándose y bostezando. Esa era una vista espectacular. Harry realmente era un hombre grande. Se veía como un verdadero oso mientras se rascaba la espalda.

Louis tenía una urgencia de darle un bote de miel. Se carcajeó mentalmente. Después del jugueteo de anoche. Una vez que se vistieron, Louis y Harry bajaron las escaleras. Inhalaron el aroma a tocino. Pa hacía un desayuno mucho mejor que Louis. Hacía a su boca hacerse agua y a su estómago gruñir.

—Buenos días, Pa —dijo Louis y tomó asiento ante la mesa del desayuno.

—Buenos días hijo —Pa contestó y dejó un platón de pancakes del tamaño de Texas en la mesa. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más ante la montaña dorada frente a él. ¿Cómo infiernos hacía eso? Se veían perfectos.

—Come, antes de que el resto de los hombres bajen. Ellos no te dejarán nada si esperas —dijo Pa mientras tomaba asiento, tomando tres o cuatro. Louis vio asombrado cómo su pareja tomó cinco o seis. ¿Cómo infiernos esos osos comían tanto? Louis tomó uno y algunas tiras de tocino y vertió miel en su plato.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? —Harry preguntó mientras prácticamente vaciaba la botella de miel sobre sus pancakes.

—No soy un oso, pesaría doscientos kilos si como todo eso. —Señaló al plato de Harry y luego al de Pa. Harry palmeó la mesa, soltando una carcajada mientras bajaba el bote de miel.

—Nosotros los osos amamos lo dulce —le dijo y entonces movió las cejas. Louis sintió su cara arder y bajó la mirada al plato. No le importaba qué tan íntimos eran, aun se sentía tímido como el infierno.

Louis tomó el tenedor, lo llenó de pancakes y lo llevó a su boca, así no tendría que decir nada. Harry parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es lindo ver que te pones rojo. —Chance se reía mientras entraba a la cocina y entonces se detuvo, sus ojos más abiertos―. ¡A menos que te estés ahogando! —Se apresuró a la silla de Louis, lo levantó y lo abrazó alrededor de sus costillas, aplicando presión hasta el punto que Louis lanzó su desayuno en la mesa.

—¡No se está ahogando! —Harry gritó y apartó a Louis de Chance—. Tonto, él se ruborizaba.

Chance sonrió y soltó a Louis. —Mi error.

Louis frotó su palma sobre el esternón y vio a Chance. ―Me alegra no estarme ahogando. Tu _maniobra de Heimlich*_ apesta. Creo que me quebraste una costilla.

_(*. **La maniobra de Heimlich** también llanada compresión abdominal es un procedimiento para desobstruir el conducto respiratorio en caso de bloqueo por alimento o algún objeto. Se llama así en honor del Dr. Henry Heimlich (1920) quien la promovió aunque su participación en esa técnica ha sido puesta en duda como su uso de la malaria para tratar el HIV)_

Harry gruñó, palmeando la mano de Chance. —Si lo lastimaste, voy a lanzarte frente a la chimenea.

—Niños —Pa advirtió—. Él está bien, tomen asiento. —Louis no estaba seguro de eso, pero tomó asiento inmediatamente ante la voz de mando de Pa. Pa se rió—. No te estaba hablando a ti, Louis.

—Oh. —Se ruborió de nuevo.

—Ves, lo hizo de nuevo —dijo Chance señalando a Louis—. Nueva regla. No se permite ruborizarse en la mesa.

Louis sentía su cara ardiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan evidente? Todo lo que quería hacer era comer su desayuno.

Llevaba otra cucharada a su boca cuando Riley bajó corriendo los escalones. El oso difícilmente salía. Él siempre era tan callado, tenía una seria apariencia.

—Acaban de llamar de la granja vecina. Alguien en nuestro pastizal del fondo, acaba de dejar suelto el rebaño —dijo Riley antes de abrir la tela de malla de la puerta de la cocina y salir.

Tenedores golpearon en los platos cuando los hombres se apresuraban a salir de la cocina, incluyendo Louis.

—Oh no, tú te quedas aquí, Louis —dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el establo—. Mantén mi desayuno caliente.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Que mantuviera el desayuno caliente? ¿Qué pensaba que era; un _maître d*?_ Louis regresó a la casa y se sentó en una de las sillas haciendo pucheros. No le gustaba que lo dejaran atrás.

_(*. **maître d,** contracción de maître d'hôtel (francés), el encargado, o mesero en jefe de un restaurante, es el encargado de asignar las mesas y atender las quejas de los clientes)_

🥀

Harry jaló las riendas de su caballo cuando vio a los hombres que dejaban salir el ganado. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como eso? Pa pasó junto a él, sacando la escopeta de la alforja.

Apuntó y dio un tiro de advertencia.

Los extraños levantaron la vista, sonriendo malvadamente mientras dejaban salir al ganado. Harry sabía que no podía ir detrás de ellos. Las vacas entrarían en pánico y correrían chocando contra la cerca y cortándose. Eso era un caos.

—Reúnanlas —Pa gritó mientras seguía montado. A Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que su Pa se quedara solo. Sabía que el resto de sus hermanos llegarían pronto, pero él no iba a dejar a su Pa solo para enfrentar a esos jodidos.

—Voy a ayudar a Pa —Harry gritó. Podía oír a Riley gritándole, pero Harry ignoró a su hermano mayor. Él no iba a dejar a su Pa con desconocidos. Había cuatro hombres cortando la cerca. Después de casi un kilometro, Harry llegó junto a su Pa.

—Creo que te dije que las reunieras.

Su Pa se oía enojado, pero a Harry no le importó. Él no iba a dejar solo a su Pa. La familia respalda a la familia. —Riley está en eso. Los otros llegarán pronto.

Su Pa asintió mientras rodeaban una pequeña colina, viendo a los bastardos que cortaban la cerca. Estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, riéndose y alardeando del trabajo bien hecho.

Harry lentamente bajó del caballo y comenzó a desnudarse. Su Pa esperó hasta que Harry cambió antes de mostrarse.

—Niños, ¿les molestaría explicarme por qué cortaron mi cerca? —preguntó su Pa, parecía un oso grizzli, arriba de Muffin, su caballo blanco y negro.

Dos de los hombres se pusieron de pie inflando el pecho. ―Billy era nuestro amigo. Solo estamos correspondiendo.

Harry estaba impactado. Se suponía que nadie sabía acerca de Billy, menos esos imbéciles. Avanzó dejando que saliera un gran rugido mientras se acercaba al grupo de hombres. Si un oso pudiera carcajearse lo estaría haciendo. Los hombres corrían a la cabina de la camioneta, empujando a los otros fuera de su camino.

Pa tomó su celular y habló con Lewis mientras Harry caminaba por el frente de la camioneta, evitando que se fueran. Él mostró su actuación de _'voy a comerte'_ hasta que vio las luces parpadeando.

Pa desmontó, caminó hacia Harry y le palmeó la espalda. —Te puedes ir ahora. Ve y ayuda a Riley. —Su Pa pasó la mano por la cabeza de Harry haciendo que casi ronroneará—. Gracias hijo.

Harry trotó alejándose, sintiéndose poderoso y orgulloso. Cambió, se vistió, y fue a ayudar a Riley. Olsen, Bryce, y Chance ya estaban ahí, trabajando en llevar el ganado de regreso a los pastizales. Uno de ellos había llevado alambre para también arreglar la cerca. Supuso que el trabajo del día estaba hecho.

—¿Los atraparon? —Riley preguntó mientras guardaba el alambre.

—Si. Pa hace que los arresten mientras hablamos. ―Harry montó a su caballo para regresar a casa, sintiéndose muy feliz. Su humor pronto cambió cuando vio a Louis sentado en el porche del frente con el ceño fruncido. Desmontó, se encargó del caballo y entonces fue a ver qué estaba mal con su pareja.

—¿Por qué mi honey bunny se ve tan enojado como para comerme? —Harry preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el columpio.

—Porque cierto oso me relegó a la mesa de los niños.

—¿Quién? Le patearé el culo —Harry bromeó mientras ponía en movimiento el columpio. Estaba tratando de aligerar el humor de Louis. No quería discutir con su pareja. Esa sería su primera discusión y Harry realmente no entraba en discusiones.

Le gustaba más reír que hacer pucheros.

—Jesús, no sé. Cierto oso que duerme conmigo —Louis refunfuñó.

Está bien, así que a su honey bunny le gustaba actuar gruñón. Harry no estaba seguro qué tan dura sería su primera discusión. —Sé que estás enojado, pero no sabíamos lo que nos podíamos encontrar. No puedo dejarte correr hacia el peligro. ¿Alguien de tu manada te dejaba? —Punto para él, _whoop, whoop_. Maldición si era rápido para ponerse de pie.

—Pensé que ahora esta era mi manada. Gracias por aclarármelo.

La felicidad de Harry murió rápidamente. —Oh vamos, Louis. ¿Realmente estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó mientras levantaba a su pareja del columpio y lo sentaba en su regazo. Colocó sus dedos bajo el mentón de Louis y le giró la cara, haciendo que Louis lo viera. Harry sacó su labio inferior.

Louis trató duro de no sonreír, pero Harry podía ver sus labios levantarse mientras alejaba la cara. —Me lo debes.

—¿Y qué quiere mi honey bunny de pago? —Harry preguntó mientras giraba a Louis hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

Louis deslizó una mano bajo la camisa de Harry jugando con su pecho.

—Pensaré en algo. Pero ahora, necesito ir a trabajar.

 _«Maldición»_. Harry pensó que él iba a conseguir algo de actividad esa mañana.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Su pene tan duro como el acero. —Te llevaré si me das road head*.

Louis se carcajeó y bajó los escalones. —Sabes, tengo mi propio carro.

—Sabes que le quité las bujías —dijo Harry llegando detrás de su pareja.

—Creía que me debías una y no al revés —Louis dijo mientras se dirigía a la camioneta de Harry. ¡Maldito caliente! Él iba a conseguir road head.

—Pero darme _road head*_ te dará mucho placer.

_(*. **Road head** , frase coloquial para referirse a algo que podría considerarse descortés o inapropiado como flatulencias o defecar, por su referencia al tracto anal a menudo se utiliza con connotación sexual, en particular para cualquier actividad homosexual)_

Louis bufó. —Lindo intento, chico grande.

Si, un lindo intento. Harry iba a seguir intentando hasta tener su pene enterrado en la boca de Louis. Vio a su pareja para asegurarse de que no estuviera viendo y entonces se desabrochó los pantalones y bajó el cierre. No hacía daño estar preparado. Subió al asiento del conductor, moviendo el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que podía y seguir siendo capaz de alcanzar los pedales. Dios, era tan inteligente.

—Noté que tratas de tener tu pene libre, chico grande. ―Louis taladró con su mirada a Harry mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Maldición.

—Solo para estar cómodo.

—No te lo compro.

—¿Me duele mi barriguita?

—Nu-uh.

—¿Tengo gases?

Louis se tapó la cara y miró fijamente a Harry. ―Ahora, eso es asqueroso.

Harry suspiró y encendió la camioneta y tomó el camino. Sus dedos en el volante mientras conducía al pueblo lo más despacio que era legalmente posible. No había mucha distancia entre la granja y el pueblo. Su pene aun estaba duro como el infierno y él quería algo de actividad, maldición.

—Si yo te doy algo de head...

—Road head —Harry corrigió.

Louis gruñó. —Como sea. Entonces tú realmente me deberás algo grande esta vez. Yo quiero...

—¡Lo que sea! —Harry gritó mientras liberaba su pene—. Lo que sea que quieras, honey bunny.

🥀

Louis no podía creer que hubiera estado de acuerdo con esto. Él nunca lo había hecho antes. —¿Qué si alguien nos ve?

—Le arrancaré los ojos. Ahora chupa. —Movió su pene haciendo que Louis lamiera sus secos labios. Maldición, se veía grande, y sabroso, y grande. Se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas, se movió hacia Harry y bajó la cabeza al regazo de Harry, lamiendo el pre-semen que brillaba en la ranura.

—Si, eso es —dijo Harry mientras Louis tomaba la cabeza de su pene dentro de su boca. La lamió, dejando que su lengua explorara. Cuando circuló los dedos alrededor del pene completo, Louis se dio cuenta cuán grande realmente era Harry. Se había perdido en el momento de la ducha para notarlo. Ahora. ¡Santo infierno!

—Puedes tomarlo, hon.

Louis exhaló y se abrió más, sintiendo los lados de su boca arder al ser estirados. Su lengua jugaba con la gruesa vena mientras bombeaba su cabeza. Podía oír sonidos guturales saliendo de Harry mientras él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por chupar a su pareja. Louis gimió cuando sintió que una mano se deslizó por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Quería ser jodido aquí en el camino.

—Harry —dijo Louis liberando el pene de su pareja—. Yo te lo debo, por favor jódeme. —Sintió la camioneta desviarse y entonces detenerse.

—Quítate esos pantalones y sube, hon —dijo Harry mientras se bajaba los jeans—. Busca en la guantera, ahí tengo lubricante.

Louis rápidamente se lo dio a su pareja y se quitó los jeans. Rezaba porque nadie pasara. Era muy temprano en la mañana, así que esperaba que fuera seguro.

—Ven aquí —Harry palmeó su muslo desnudo—. Sube en mí, hog. —Louis rodó los ojos hacia su pareja. El tipo era _cheesy*_ como el infierno, pero Louis honestamente amaba eso. Subió una pierna sobre los enormes muslos de Harry, colocando el otro al otro lado mientras se montaba a horcajadas en el oso.

_(*. **Cheesy** , originalmente parecido al queso, coloquialmente de baja calidad, corriente)_

—Joder —Harry gruñó—. Siempre te ves tan bien sentado arriba de mí.

—Sólo Jódeme, chico grande —dijo, Louis podía sentir su cara ruborizarse ante su voz de mando. Estaba siendo atrevido.

Harry lubricó sus dedos y entonces los deslizó al interior de Louis, haciendo que su cabeza rodara hacia atrás mientras gemía. Harry lo estiró mientras ellos seguían a la orilla del camino. ¡Eso se sentía fantástico!

—¿Listo? —Harry preguntó mientras sacaba sus dedos y entonces alineó su pene, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras Louis lentamente bajaba por su eje. El ardor cubrió todo su trasero, haciendo que se hundiera totalmente.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, y entonces lo hizo Louis. Gruñó cuando Harry tomó sus caderas, haciendo que subiera y bajara por su pene. Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, mordisqueando el cuello de Harry mientras su pareja hacía que su cabeza se sintiera que estaba entre las nubes.

Louis jadeó cuando su oso gruñó y entonces mordió su cuello. Gritaba mientras Harry hundía su pene más profundamente. Louis estaba cerca, realmente cerca.

Saltó, revolviendo su ropa cuando alguien tocó en la ventana del conductor. Louis miró sobre su hombro para ver a su papá, Mark, viendo a través de la ventana de la camioneta. ―Por el amor de Dios, niño. ¿No puedes controlar esas cosas? 

El cuerpo entero de Louis se ruborizó mientras empujaba su camisa a su regazo.

—¡Papá!

Harry se rió y arregló su ropa y bajó el vidrio de la ventana. —¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Mark miró fijamente a Harry por un minuto con un profundo ceño fruncido. —Si, deja de joder a mi hijo a un lado del camino.

—¿Algo más? —Harry preguntó calmadamente.

Louis no podía ver qué era tan divertido para la gran sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

—Si, necesito que me lleven al pueblo. Mi motocicleta se descompuso.

Louis gruñó mientras se vestía rápidamente. —Te juro que tu sentido de la oportunidad apesta.

Harry salió de la camioneta pero regresó y se inclinó. —Ahora, realmente me debes una.

—¿Qué? —Louis preguntó incrédulo. Como si él le hubiera llamado a su papá y le dijera que los interrumpiera.

—Él es tu Pa. —Harry le dio un guiño y entonces ayudó a Mark a subir la motocicleta en la caja de la camioneta.

Louis se sentó en el asiento del frente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras hacía un puchero. Si la idea no le hiciera vomitar, entraría abruptamente en el cuarto de su papá justo cuando tuvieran sexo y tendría una conversación con ellos. ¡Qué valor!

—Deslízate —su papá dijo mientras subía a la cabina de la camioneta. Bajó la ventanilla del pasajero mientras movía su mano como si se abanicara.

Louis estaba aplastado entre dos grandes hombres mientras Harry encendía la camioneta. Vio a su papá cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Tuyos? —Levantó la ropa interior de Louis para que todos los vieran.

Louis los arrebató de la mano de su papá y los empujó entre Harry y él. No iba a decir ni una palabra. Louis estaba enojado.

Estaba cerca de correrse y entonces vio la cara de su papá.

Qué inoportuno. Su pene se fue de cien a cero en un milisegundo.

Viajaron hacia el pueblo, Harry y Mark charlaban como si fueran los mejores amigos. Louis gruñó la mitad del tiempo, rehusándose a hablar. Si él no lo conociera bien, pensaría que su papá lo había hecho a propósito.

Bajó de la camioneta de su pareja cuando llegaron a la cochera y caminó a la librería.

Louis entró en su trabajo. Aun estaba caliente como el infierno. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

—Buenos días —dijo Murphy desde detrás del mostrador.

—Si, lo es —Louis replicó mientras se dirigía hacia el lado de la cafetería de la librería.

—Sabes. Yo solía tener también un palo en mi culo. Pero una vez que lo saqué y lo chupé, me sentí mucho mejor.

Las manos de Louis estaban tensas mientras veía a su jefe. Un lado de su boca se levantó y entonces le sonrió. —Gracias. Necesito eso.

—Claro que lo necesitas —dijo Murphy mientras se alejaba.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y preparó su área de trabajo para el día. Levantó la vista cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta. Su pareja entró viendo alrededor como si fuera a robar el lugar.

—¿Es seguro entrar o debo regresar en diez años? ―preguntó entrando pero no yendo más allá del mostrador de vidrio. Louis suspiró. No era culpa de Harry que su papá fuera tan intrusivo como el infierno.

—Es seguro por ahora.

Harry sonrió y cruzó la tienda, tomando asiento frente al mostrador. —¿Crees que vendan radares para papás?

Louis sonrió. —Si hubiera, alguien sería muy rico ahora.

—¿Murphy tiene oficina?

—Si, la tengo —Murphy gritó desde una de las islas—. Y puedes usarla. Deja veinticinco centavos en mi escritorio.

Louis y Harry se veían uno al otro mientras se apresuraban por el pasillo. Louis pasó a Harry y se bajó los pantalones en un segundo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

—Joder —Harry dijo con un bajo gruñido mientras cerraba la puerta con llave—. ¿Es todo mío?

Louis rodó los ojos. —No, sólo la mitad. Así que no toques mi lado izquierdo. —Los dedos de Louis se encajaron en el escritorio cuando sintió la gruesa cabeza del pene de Harry enterrándose en su culo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí atrás?

—Tratando de joder el lado derecho de tu culo.

Louis soltó una carcajada y palmeó a Harry. —Solo jódeme.

Harry gruñó y empujó su pene en el culo de Louis. Gritó mientras Harry tomaba sus caderas y se empujaba duro. El escritorio comenzó a moverse, pero Harry no lo dejaba. Louis levantó las piernas, tratando de aferrarse de algo, pero era imposible, así que cedió y dejó que su pareja lo jodiera sobre la barata cubierta del escritorio.

Louis sentía su pene golpear el escritorio mientras su oso lo jodía más duro. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por el abdomen de Louis, mientras se empujaba más. Louis gritó, cuando el escritorio estaba en la mitad del cuarto. Estaba cerca, realmente cerca.

Una feroz oleada de sensaciones explotaban en su interior mientras Louis se corría duro. Trató de subir más arriba del escritorio mientras su pene hacía erupción liberándose.

—Deja de tratar de huir de mi, hon —Harry dijo mientras se empujaba una y otra vez. Louis se sostuvo como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a caer del escritorio y golpearse contra la pared, Harry se tensó y gritó el nombre de Louis, su caliente semilla llenando el culo de Louis.

Colapsó sobre el escritorio, tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire. El sudor bajaba por su cara y espalda mientras Harry lo liberaba.

_«Bam, bam, bam»._

—No se corran sobre mi chequera —Murphy gritó a través de la puerta. Louis sonrió mientras Harry se carcajeaba. Ese no era día para joder en público.

🥀

Maverick estaba sentado en el sofá en el penthouse de Panahasi. Veía cómo Balstic rogaba por su vida. Él no tenía compasión del tonto que había ayudado en el golpe contra los líderes. Frotó su dedo en la incipiente barba mientras el líder de los demonios tomaba al hombre de la garganta y lentamente lo levantaba en el aire.

—Dinos quién nos quería muertos —dijo Panahasi calmadamente.

Maverick tenía que darle sus respetos al hombre. Sabía cómo mantenerse en calma.

Ese era un rasgo que no era fácil de adquirir. La gente nacía con eso o ellos recorrían duros caminos y algunos nunca lo aprendían del todo.

—No puedo —el hombre gimió—. Me mataría.

—Él no lo hará —dijo Christian inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas—. Tienes cuatro hombres en este cuarto que van a matarte lenta y dolorosamente. Yo reconsideraría cuál se siente una mayor amenaza si fuera tú.

Los ojos del hombre saltaban mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a Christian, Zeus, y Maverick. Zeus estaba de pie, viéndose más amenazador caminando hacia Balstic.

Los caninos afuera cuando jaló el negro cabello del hombre. —Quiero saber quién me quería muerto. ¡Ahora!

Balstic tembló en el agarre de Panahasi, tragando varias veces. Sus ojos viendo alrededor y entonces vio a la cara del demonio. —Shanta. Fue Shanta quien preparó el ataque para los cuatro.

Maverick estaba impactado, pero mantuvo su cara en calma. ¿Por qué infiernos el líder de los Elf del bosque los quería muertos?

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en el porche del frente dejando que el movimiento del columpio lo adormilara. Abrió un ojo y vio una camioneta acercarse. Vio a algunas parejas de la antigua manada de Louis salir.

—Hey, Harry —dijo Blair subiendo los escalones—. ¿Está Louis?

Harry señaló hacia la puerta mientras bostezaba. Había sido un largo día, y todo lo que quería era descansar. Steven había preparado una gran cena, Harry comió por tres. ¿Qué podía decir? Eso era bueno.

—Gracias —dijo Blair entrando a la casa, Cecil, Drew, Taylor, y Kyoshi lo siguieron.

Era asombroso que Harry pudiera recordar todos esos nombres. Pero de nuevo. Él era listo. Se estiró y se giró, dejando que su lado izquierdo colgara del columpio mientras cerraba los ojos.

La noche era pacífica. Sólo se oía el canto de los grillos y la brisa. Abrió un ojo de nuevo cuando oyó la puerta de malla abrirse. Louis salió y fue directo hacia Harry.

Abrió los brazos y su pareja se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Sostuvo a su pareja y empujó el columpio con el pie, perezosamente. El columpio se movió lentamente. Levantó la vista para ver el cielo nocturno, sintiendo la presencia de Louis que se acurrucaba más cerca.

—Pensé que tenías compañía.

Louis frotó su cara en el pecho de Harry y apoyó su mentón en sus manos. —La tenía. Pero ahora ellos están tratando de ver si pueden lograr que D beba toda una jarra de café.

Harry se rió y pasó su mano por la espalda de su pareja. —Eso debe de ser interesante. Puedo oír a Pa gritándoles ahora.

Louis sonrió. —Él lo hará cuando D termine la jarra de café. Cecil preparó una jarra extra fuerte.

Harry inhaló el aroma de su pareja mientras Louis se acomodaba en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida mejor? Retiró el cabello de la frente de su pareja y depositó un beso.

Louis suspiró. 

—¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo?

—Uh-oh. —Harry se rió cuando oyó a su Pa gritar. Las cosas se iban a poner locas aquí. Sostuvo a Louis mientras la puerta de malla se abría y las parejas corrían hacia afuera, riéndose mientras se reunían alrededor del porche.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Louis preguntó.

Drew vio al resto de las parejas. —D está tratando de limpiar la despensa, diciendo que nada ahí es comible. ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¡Él ni siquiera come!

Harry se inclinó, tomando a su pareja para evitar que se cayera mientras su Pa salía de la casa. No lo había visto tan enojado en años. ¡Santa jodida!

—Que estos niños saquen sus traseros de aquí ahora, antes de que les arranque la piel. Él tiro todas las cosas de nuevo. Ya no voy a desperdiciar comida perfectamente buena de nuevo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a su Pa. Las parejas corrieron como si tuvieran fuego en sus traseros. Su Pa vio sobre su hombro a Harry y a Louis antes de caminar hacia adentro de la casa. —Ustedes deben de moverse.

Se reía mientras Louis maldecía. —Recuérdame no enojar a tu Pa nunca.

Harry se recargó, Louis se sentó arriba de él. —Eso es toda una vista, ¿verdad?

—Infiernos, si.

—¿Sabes cuál es una mejor vista, honey bunny? ―Harry preguntó mientras hacía círculos perezosamente en la espalda de Louis.

—¿Cuál? —Louis preguntó mientras se estiraba como un gatito perezoso.

—Tú sentado arriba mío. Nunca tendré suficiente de eso.

Louis de nuevo apoyó el mentón en sus manos mientras veía a Harry. Sus ojos azules le decían muchas historias mientras sus ojos brillaban. Harry podía ver el amor en ellos. Eso hablaba volúmenes, volúmenes que Harry quería ver siempre.

🥀

Louis salía de la peluquería pasando sus manos por el cabello recién cortado. Lo había hecho. Ya no parecía más una chica.

Su cabello estaba corto, solo tenía un ligero flequillo aún, pero ya no estaba casi cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

Su pareja iba a tener que acostumbrarse, pero a Louis le gustaba.

Caminó hacia el restaurante en donde se suponía que se reuniría con su pareja.

Louis se tomó un momento para ver la Villa Brac. Se estaba expandiendo, creciendo. Había nuevos negocios que se habían construido y otros que se renovaron.

El lugar aun se sentía hogareño, y Louis sabía que Maverick no lo iba a querer de otra manera. La Villa Brac podría estar mejorando la imagen, pero el pequeño pueblo siempre se sentiría como un hogar.

Louis entró al restaurante y caminó directo hacia su pareja. Su hombre montaña incendiaba la sangre de Louis. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio.

—Te ves impactante. —Harry gruñó jalando a Louis a sus brazos y empujando su lengua prácticamente en la garganta de Louis.

—Ah, Jesús. ¿Voy a tener que conseguir una botella de espray?

Louis vio sobre sus hombros a sus papás que entraban en el restaurante. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Mark arrugó su nariz.

—No, sólo algunos lentes oscuros porque no planeo detenerme pronto.

🥀

D suspiró mientras bajaba los escalones. Él ahora tenía grandes problemas. Pa estaba furioso con él. No lo podía evitar. La cafeína parecía ser la fuente de su vida. Él se animaba y la necesitaba desesperadamente.

Vio alrededor para ver si Pa estaba en la cocina antes de ir de puntas hacia la cafetera.

—Ni en tu mejor día puedes ocultarte de mi —dijo Pa mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

D abrió la boca para defenderse cuando el teléfono timbró. Usó la distracción para correr a la cafetera, pero estaba vacía.

¡Maldición!

—Para ti. —Pa le dio el teléfono a D.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos frenéticamente frente a él.

—Vas a tener que hablar con él tarde o temprano. Puedes contestar y terminar con eso —Pa dijo, dejando el teléfono en el mostrador y alejándose.

D se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba al oído. Él podía oír la respiración jadeante del otro lado, pero no dijo una palabra. Él sabía quién era.

Sólo había una persona que podía llamarle aquí.

Su pareja.

—Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, Dudley. Te atraparé. Y cuando lo haga, seremos solo tú y yo.

D rápidamente colgó el teléfono, jadeando y viendo alrededor de la cocina. Infiernos sangrientos. ¡el lobo iba a matarlo! Levantó el teléfono para hacer lo único que sabía que serviría para salvar su trasero.

D tenía que hablar con sus hermanos.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
